Unpredictable
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: All they did was go to the hospital because Riker broke his arm. But when they got there, they found out something that could quite possibly change the fate and future of R5 as well as their own lives. WARNING: Slash/MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hush. I know, 5th story. Oh well, but I actually have quite a few chapters of this story written out so I have no excuse to not update it daily.**

**Beofre you ask, it is another MPREG yay cause why not.**

**But guess what, it's not Ellington for a change YAY. It's either going to be Rockliff/Rosslington VS Rydellington in this story. I ain't teling you if it's goign to ve Rockliff or Rosslington; You can figure it out from yourself.**

**Though I will say... if you think it is REALLY obvious of who's pregnant... You're more than likely wrong :) Just sayin'.**

**The order of the "starring" bit is just going to off who appears first in this story,okay? So don't be getting suggestions and thinking it's Ross bc his name came first when it could be Rocky and vice versa. Thanks!**

* * *

**Title: **Unpredictable

**Summery: **All they did was go to the hospital because Riker broke his arm. But when they got there, they found out something that could quite possibly change the fate and future of R5 as well as their own lives.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Humour-ish

**Starring: **Riker Lynch, Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Ryland Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Laura Marano and Maia Mitchell.

**Couples: **Rydellington & more.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"RIKER!"

The crowd gasped and watched in horror as Riker jumped in sync with Rocky and Ross during a Billion Hits – Rocky not jumping as much, as he had been ill recently – and completely missed the stage when he landed. Falling off the side just before the barrier. Rydel covered her mouth and gasped, Ellington stood up from his drum kit to see if he was okay whilst Ross and Rocky stood where they were in the stage, watching with wide eyes. Of course, Rocky was trying his best not to laugh.

The only people who cared enough to see if he was okay were the security guards as well as Laura, Maia and Ryland who ran off stage to his side. Riker laid on the floor groaning, with his bass laid next to him. The strap had snapped. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" Maia asked, worrying.

Riker groaned "Yeah... ow... my arm hurts... a lot." he tried to lift his left arm, but he couldn't without pain shooting through it.

Laura gently placed her hands on his arm, rolling up his sleeve that revealed his now deformed arm. She almost threw up at the sight, Ryland gagged. "Oh my god, Riker, I think it's broken!" Laura said, horrified at the sight.

Riker sat up gently holding his arm as the others came running to the edge of the stage or off it to see to him. Ellington and Rydel jumped off the stage to get to his side whilst Ross stayed on the stage looking down at him in concern and Rocky sat on the edge. "We need to take him to the hospital," Rydel said, who was now crouched beside him. She looked at him again, seeing his eyes were half shut which immediately told them all he had hit his head "I think he may have hit his head as well."

"What can we do?" Ellington asked "we can't stop half way through a show!"

"Keep going with the show," Maia said "you can go on without Riker, we'll take him to the hospital – the bass isn't even that important anyway."

"HEY!" Riker said, being offended by Maia's comment.

"Are you sure?" Rocky asked, from where he sat on the stage.

Laura nodded as her and Ellington helped him to his feet "Yeah, it shouldn't take too long to get an x-ray and pot. We'll try make it back before the show finishes."

They all nodded, agreeing with what Laura said and watched as they took Riker backstage. Ross sighed, feeling shaky from witnessing the fall "Right um... sorry about that," Ross said, speaking through the microphone to the entire venue whilst Rydel and Ellington got back up onto the stage. He scratched the back of his neck "Riker's an idiot. Can't trust him to do anything wihtout hurting himself, can we? But, yeah, we're going to try and continue the show without a bassist. And if we fail... well...we fail I guess."

Ross put the microphone back on his stand and turned round to get his guitar for the next song, but ended up colliding with Ellington instead. "Sorry." Ellington said, avoiding eye contact with him before proceeding back to his drums.

"It's okay." Ross said quietly, sighing as he grabbed his guitar.

"He's a fucking idiot," Ryland commented as he, Maia and Laura were sat outside the x-ray room waiting for Riker to come out. "I mean, Mom's told him about a thousand times to be careful when he jumps onstage and now look."

"Oh, yeah! Because if your Mom told you to not do stupid things like this, you'd still do them," Laura said, with a smirk on her face. Ryland went to protest but Laura stopped him "No, don't even protest. I know you Ryland Lynch. I know you too well."

Ryland sighed, nodding as he slouched in the chair.

The three waited a couple more minutes before the door opened to the x-ray room and Riker came out with his arm in a blue cast. Of course it would be blue. Ryland laughed, seeing the cast "Idiot."

"Shut up." Riker mumbled, feeling humiliated enough as it was. Performing in front of hundreds of people, jumping and falling off the stage... someone is bound to have got that on video so no doubt it'll be on YouTube later for the fans, Ryland, Rocky, Ellington, Ross and Rydel to watch over and over and over again and laugh at.

Riker turned round when he heard the doctor coming out the room "Here," he said, handing him a piece of paper "that is your prescription for pain killers. You may have your arm in the cast, but sometimes it doesn't help with the pain. So the pain killers are just in case. Also, if you go to the front desk, make an appointment for six weeks from now, we'll check up on your arm again and maybe take it out the cast."

Riker nodded "Thanks, doc. Does this mean I can't perform for six weeks?" he asked.

"I'd advise not too. Unless you want another broken arm," The doctor said, with a small grin "bye now, Riker."

Riker waved 'bye' to him with the hand that had the prescription in. He turned round to face the other three who were stood looking at him, dying to laugh their asses off. He sighed and rolled his eyes "Go on, laugh. It can't get any worse than this."

Silence fell over them all before they all burst out laughing. Riker moved, uncomfortably at how everyone laughed at him – even though he had given them permission too basically. Though he's sure even if he never they would have. "I hate you all." he said harshly, looking less than amused as he began to walk away from them.

They all calmed down their laughter and quickly caught up to him. "Oh, relax," Laura said "There's been worse. Be glad it wasn't anything serious. I mean it's not very often you or other celebrities fall off stage, is it?"

"Yeah, but when they do it's _always_ bass players," Maia said, as she thought about it "Connor from The Vamps, he's fallen off stage. Too many times that I have lost count."

Riker let out a small laugh, as they were turning round the corner "Oh, yeah. He, Brad, Tristan and James told us about that when we were in London. It seemed funny."

"Guys, this way." Ryland said, directing them.

Laura looked up at the sign above the hallway they were about to walk down. She furrowed her brow and looked at Ryland who had entered the hallway already "Why are we walking down the maternity ward?" She asked.

"Because, I wanted a drink whilst Riker was having his x-ray," Ryland said, stopping as it didn't appear the three were following him "I came down here to get to the cafeteria, and it was much more quicker than the other way we came to get up here. Now, do you wanna take the long way out of here? Or the short way?" Ryland asked, starting to get sassy and sarcastic "your choice."

Riker nodded "Right, yeah. But we also don't want to take the way where girls are screaming and giving birth. Talk about being scarred for life."

"You do realise one day you are going to have children of your own, right?" Laura asked "so that means you're going to have to watch and listen to a woman giving birth one way or another. Right?"

Riker sighed "Yeah, but I'm kinda putting off that day for a long while. But whatever let's just go." he said, beginning to walk down the hallway with them.

They walked down the hallway in almost complete silence, there was barely anybody on the hallway except for a passing nurse and that was about it. In front of them, another nurse came out of a room, stopped when she saw them and went back into the room she went into. She probably forgot something.

Maia smiled at Riker mockingly "See, isn't so bad is it?" Maia asked "you haven't heard anybody screaming so far, have you?"

Riker looked down at Maia "That's because I haven't hit you for being annoying yet."

Maia gasped, stopping in her tracks "Excuse me but I-"

"Excuse me?" A female voice said.

The four of them turned their heads, in the direction they were going, to see the nurse that had ran out and back in to the room ahead of them slowly approaching them. She had a very familiar hoodie in her hand too. "You," The nurse said, pointing at Riker "you're in R5. Right?"

Riker groaned, flinging his head back. He looked back at the nurse "Don't tell me you've seen the video already."

The nurse shook her head, looking confused "Uh... no... I don't know what video you're talking about, but judging by your arm.. I can probably guess," She said with a sarcastic smile on her face. She shook her head "No, I wanted to give you this," she said, handing the hoodie to Riker "your brother left it here the last time he was here."

Riker took it from her, looking at the hoodie. "Thanks, I'll make sure to give it to him." he said. Obviously it wasn't Ryland's so it had to be Ross or Rocky's. But then something came to his mind. "Wait," he said, confused "why... what was he – whichever he it was – doing in a maternity ward?" he asked.

The nurse furrowed her brow "He didn't tell you? He told me he did."

Riker shook his head "Told me what? I'm confused. Did he get someone pregnant?" He asked. If that is the case then he is blaming Rocky for that, he's the one out of Ross and Rocky who can't keep his dick in his pants. Or at least seems that way anyway.

After all, they were all at a party a little over two months ago and everyone was practically blind drunk to the point they didn't know what they were doing.

The nurse shook her head "No... he didn't..." she said, being unsure whether or not to tell him.

Now everyone else was confused. "Then why was he even here?" Ryland asked "which he? Ross or Rocky?"

"I don't know. I can't remember his first name, all I know is that his last names Lynch."

"What was his hair colour?" Laura asked.

"Brown. No wait... Blonde. I think? I don't know... it's been a while since I last saw him."

Maia shook her head at how badly the conversation was going off track "Uh, back to the main focus. Why was one of them even here?" She asked.

The nurse became nervous, not knowing whether to tell them as this was confidential between the patient and whoever out of his family knew. And Riker was his family, so he had a right to know. Right? "Pregnant."

Everyone froze on the spot, looking at the nurse like she had spoken a foreign language to them. Ryland's smirk broke the silence "Yeah, alright. Good one. Now tell us why he was here."

"I'm not lying," the nurse said, looking at them seriously "he is. He didn't believe me either, it took a blood test, another test and a sonogram to prove to himself he was. And well... here we are."

All of them had no words to even comprehend what the nurse was trying to tell them all. All that was coming out of Riker's mouth was confused noises that he didn't know how to string into a sentence "H-how?!" He asked "males can't get pregnant! Unless they're secretly a freaking girl—which would explain a lot for Ross, if it is him, but then again Rocky does have his femanine side," Riker stopped himself, shaking his head "not the point, Riker... shut up. How!?"

"Did one of them get injected?" Maia asked.

The nurse shook his head "No. he's just a very rare male," The nurse said, making them even more confused. The nurse sighed "Basically, he is a boy. Male. Penis. Balls. Everything a boy has. It is very rare in the world where you get a male like this – and what makes it even worse is that he's famous and can't hide it, can he? There's only ever been one or two different cases like this, but in different hospitals in different countries. One in China and I think the other one was Australian, i'm not too sure because I had to look it up. So it is very rare. I mean, I'm sure there may have been a couple more undocumented. But basically, it's where you are a guy – like I said in the beginning – where you're born with both male and female organs... meaning... you can conceive a baby. It's very rare though, as I have been stressing."

Ryland turned his head, looking at Riker, Maia and Laura horrified "Oh my god. I thought Rydel would be the first to give me a nephew or niece."

"Shut up, Ryland, it's not funny!" Riker snapped at him. He turned to the nurse "You are being serious, aren't you? This isn't some sick joke."

"I swear on my childrens life," she said, holding up her hands "I'd just go speak to your brother and ask him before he decides on what he is going to do." she said before walking away.

"OH my god," Laura said, putting her hands on her head and rubbing it "my head hurts. A lot."

Maia stared at the floor, not being sure if she was in some crazy nightmare or what "How the hell are we supposed to know who it is? Especially when she doesn't know his name or remember what he looks like."

"To be fair, she might have a lot of patients, Maia. It is pretty hard to remember them all," Laura said "but you are right, how are we supposed to figure this out? Because – lets say for instance – it's Ross, but we go to Rocky assuming it's him when it's not. Ross will be pretty pissed."

"Yeah, but it's not Ross is it," Ryland said "I haven't seen him gain any weight. I haven't even seen Rocky gain any weight. They have had no change what so ever in their bodies or any way a woman changes when she's pregnant. The chances are the nurse is lying. Especially if she can't tell us what his name is or remember his basic facial features!"

Riker went into the pocket of the hoodie when his hand landed on something, as Laura, Maia and Ryland were battling it out with each other. He pulled what it was out and his eyes widened "Holy shit," Riker said, becoming shocked and literally feeling the end of Ross or Rocky's life right there "she isn't lying."

"What's that?" Laura asked, looking at it. It was a sonogram. A sonogram with a name in the corner of it.

_Mr R. Lynch_

Damn, whoever it was out of Ross and Rocky they really didn't want anybody to know.

Laura stomped "Why the hell were you all named with the letter R?!" Laura asked, frustrated at how this isn't going to be easy. "How are we supposed to find out without asking them?" Laura asked.

Riker held up the hoodie in front of them "All we've got is this."

"And?" Ryland asked "it's a hoodie. How the hell is that going to help us?"

"Simple."

"How?"

"We ask one of them if they're missing a hoodie."

The three all chorused 'oohhh', seeing how simple it actually was to figure this thing out.

* * *

**So yeah, comment and review and follow and favourite if you like it.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay. Another chapter woo. I literally have the majority of this written so don't think I'm putting off The Last Judgement, Somebody To You & The New Yesterday for this. It's just... I got bored yesterday and well... here we are.**

**But, remember what I said in the first chapter okay? ;)**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Caitlin: **Thank you! & Yes, given it is an MPREG, it will be like Things Will Never Be The Same haha. & not ALL of them revolve around Ross... Personally i thought they revolve more around other things than just him lel. & Thank you! :) Means a lot!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, all rights go to Hollywood Records! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After leaving the hospital, the four decided that it wasn't best to go back to the venue as by the time they would have gotten there they would have finished the show anyway and would be packing up to come back home. Laura and Maia never went home, they went back to the Lynch's with Riker and Ryland as they all needed to have a serious talk about what had been revealed to them back at the hospital before Ross and Rocky got home and the subtle questioning began.

Even though they knew it wasn't going to be so subtle. Knowing Ryland anyway.

Riker hid the hoodie upstairs in his bedroom before they decided what they were going to do with it.

They all walked into the kitchen and scattered themselves around it, not really wanting to sit together closely. Because if the others came in and saw them all together, pretty much huddled, then they would know something's up and start the questioning themselves. "So," Ryland said, breaking the awkward silence that was upon them "who do you think it is?" he asked.

Riker shrugged "I don't know." He said, worried. He knows someone being pregnant isn't necessarily the worlds most important thing to worry about, but in this case it is. Especially when it is a male. In a band. A world wide famous band. And it's also considerate to worry about who it is that is carrying the child.

Because if it's Rocky, god forbid. The child will probably end up dead as Rocky can barely look after himself. Riker really doesn't want to see his first born nephew or niece dead, that is of course if Rocky decides to keep it. Riker sighed, he was thinking like it was Rocky who was the one pregnant when it could be Ross.

"Wait," Laura said, coming off from leaning on the kitchen counter "have you two seen any weird behaviour between them both?" she asked, making them confused "weight gain... sickness... hunger etc."

Ryland scoffed "Hunger? They could eat a freaking buffet twice and they still wouldn't be satisfied. So do tell how we are supposed to figure it out from that?" He asked.

Laura rolled her eyes, folding her arms and leaning back against the counter. She was only trying to help, she doesn't need Ryland's attitude and sass changing her mind about it and making her feel bad. Riker looked up to the ceiling to help him think about his little brothers and if anything had changed in them over the past two months. He's taking it it happened two months ago, as they haven't done much between then and now and they were at a wild, crazy birthday party of a close friends.

Then his eyes widened.

"Rocky."

Maia looked up from where she stared at the table, the others turned their attention to him too "What about him?" Maia asked.

"He's been ill lately. A lot. He doesn't seem to be getting any better either," Riker said, starting to realise how this could all possibly make sense now "and he's had sleepless nights, not only throwing up, but looking like something's on his mind too. Every time he eats it just comes straight back up." he explained.

Laura thought about it for a moment too, also starting to see how it made sense "Are you sure? Because he seemed okay to me at the concert."

"But he wasn't jumping around and acting like he always does," Maia added, now starting to think how it could be Rocky "and you know how crazy he can get. Ross hadn't changed that much. He was still his same sexual self."

Ryland shook his head "It can't be Rocky though... Cos... I woke up and caught Ross throwing up in the early hours of the morning. Three times this week and it's not even Wednesday!"

Maia had her hands together, looking at Ryland like she knew more about this than he did and starting to get clever about it too "Has he had any weight gain?" Maia asked.

"Umm, lets see, I don't know. Checking to see if my brothers gained weight isn't something I regularly check every time I see him." Ryland said sarcasticallly.

Maia rolled her eyes "Hunger? Has he been hungry?"

"It's Ross, he's always hungry."

"Mood swings?" Maia asked "has Ross or Rocky had any unusual mood swings lately? Like lashing out for no reason or something daft like that."

All of them thought long and hard for a few seconds about the behaviour of Ross and Rocky in the past few weeks. They couldn't think of anything major, just a few things that irritate them anyway. "OH!" Ryland said, thinking of something "Rocky got irritated Ellington and Rydel being all flirty with each other! I thought that was unsual because you know he loves them dating and being together. And all of a sudden he just... snapped. More at Rydel than Ellington..." Ryland laughed "what if Ellington's the father?" he joked.

"Yeah, but you heard the nurse, Ry," Riker said "he didn't have an operation or anything... rare male remember? Female and male organs. They can conceive a child naturally with another male. And Ellington is dating Rydel. Why would Ellington cheat on Rydel?"

"It was a joke dude..."

Riker shook his head "Sorry. It's just... ugh... this is so frustrating and complicated. I have never imagined us in a situation like this," he sighed heavily, jumping onto the counter to sit on it "but I think it's Rocky."

"Same here." Maia said.

"Well, I think it's Ross." Ryland said, adding a scoff at Riker and Maia's stupid guess.

Riker and Maia raised their eye brows at Ryland, as they knew this could turn interesting. Laura wasn't paying any attention to them and stared out into space, feeling sorry for her friends. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Maia, Riker and Ryland staring at her. "What?" Laura asked, her face dropped to unimpressed and she folded her arms "oh, what? You want me to tell you who I thinks pregnant like it's some sort of bet?" she asked.

"Not necessarily a bet, but it could make things interesting." Ryland grinned.

"Oh, wow," Laura said sarcastically, less than amused "betting on who's brothers life is ruined forever. You are all... wow. I literally can't."

Maia shrugged "Hey, we've got to lighten the mood up somehow. Haven't we? If Ross or Rocky decide to keep the baby, the next few months are going to be hell for them," she paused "so, c'mon. Place your bet."

Laura sighed, giving into them because she knew they weren't going to leave her alone. She looked between them all "You want my serious answer?" Laura asked, they all nodded "I'm not saying this to make it even numbers, but I think it's Ross. Trust me, I have great instincts."

Riker scoffed "Yeah, well. I have great instincts too. So I guess time can only tell who's right." he said with a sarcastic grin. Either way, whoever was right, it wasn't going to be a good thing was it?

"Who's right about what?" Ross asked, coming through the kitchen door as he heard only that part of the conversation. He stopped, seeing everyone looking at him. The best part was, they weren't looking at his face. They were looking much lower than that. "Is there a reason why it looks like you're all looking at my junk?" he asked, feeling awkward about it.

They all jumped, looking at Ross's face from his stomach. He shook his head, going over to the fridge "Whatever," he mumbled. He caught out of the corner of his eye the blue cast on Riker's arm and he laughed "Idiot. Can't believe you did that tonight."

Riker rolled his eyes "Whatever. Are you missing a hoodie?"

"No... I don't think so..." Ross said, giving Riker a suspicious look "why...?" he asked.

Riker shrugged "Just wondering. Because erm... I'm missing a top. So I thought maybe it either got lost on tour or is with another piece of clothing from you guys."

Ross nodded, pretending what Riker had said made sense. He opened up the fridge and sighed "Oh my god, I'm so hungry it's not even funny anymore."

Ryland and Laura looked at each other with a smile and at Riker and Maia. "And why are you hungry?" Laura asked, going over to him near the fridge "is there a specific reason for your hunger?"

Ross took his head from out the fridge and looked at every single person in the room "Is there a reason why you are all acting like this?" He asked.

Ryland shook his head "No. Now answer the question. Why are you hungry? You are never hungry at this time of night."

Ross 'hmm'd', looking up at the ceiling with thought "Maybe, just maybe... it's because the last time I ate was at lunch, and we've been preparing for a show all day that had an interruption and I didn't get anything to eat like everyone else before the show started. And look, it's almost half past eleven at night. Probably because I've gone almost 12 hours without food. Why do you think?" he asked, snapping.

Laura leaned back "Attitude. Someone's hormonal."

"No... I'm hungry! You know how cranky everyone gets when they don't eat!" Ross snapped again, quickly taking a deep breath afterwards. God, it was like 20 questions tonight. And all he did was walk through the kitchen door. He shut the fridge door "You know what, I'm going to get something and I'm going upstairs like Rocky," Ross went into the nearest cupboard and got out a bag of crisps "and getting some headphones because I think Ellington and Rydel just went upstairs and I've had about enough of them lately," he sighed "I need sleep. That show tired me out."

Ross didn't realise how ratty he actually was getting. Between not having food for nearly twelve hours and barely getting sleep as it is... he was not the person you wanted to be around at the moment. "Why's Rocky upstairs?" Maia asked.

Ross shrugged, making his way over to the door "Something about feeling sick, and also being tired. Everyone's tired. Mom and Dad are tired. The fans are probably tired," when he got to the door he stopped, turning back round to face everyone "is that it with 20 questions now?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Great! Now goodnight." he said, making his way upstairs.

"Now," Ryland said, shutting the door "the million dollar question... was that really out of not eating for nearly twelve hours and tiredness or... pregnancy hormones?"

Laura shook her head, rolling her eyes "Ryland, I know I'm with you on this one but he hasn't ate since lunch. I know, I was with him. I've been with you all, all day."

"And you can tell by his eyes as well. He's got bags under them. That's definitely tiredness." Riker said.

Ryland tutted "Oh, whatever. You just want to win the bet."

"It's a stupid bet!"

Ryland sighed heavily "Whatever. You won't be saying that in seven months when you see me and Laura are right."

Maia laughed "And you'll be eating those words when you realise me and Riker are right."

Riker rested his head into his good hand that wasn't wrapped in a pot "I think we all need to go to bed and talk this over in the morning when we are all actually sane."

Laura nodded "Agreed. I'm going home. Maia do you want a lift?"

Maia nodded "Sure," she said, getting up from the chair at the kitchen table "maybe then we can talk about it."

Laura threw her head back, making her way towards the door "Maia, shut up. We're not talking about this!"

Riker slammed the kitchen door shut, not wanting to listen to Maia and Laura talking about the fucked up situation they now had on their hands. He got off the counter "I'll find out by tomorrow, hopefully. For now I'm going to bed, I can't be done with this right now."

Ryland nodded "Yeah, same. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, bro." He said, exiting the kitchen.

* * *

**You are all probably confused to fuck right now. I'd say I'd clear it up, but... I won't lol. It might seem obvious now, but trust me... It's really not ;) So, yeah. Good luck with the guessing. :D **

_**4 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Double update because I'm feeling generous, and like I said, I have more chapters of this story written out and we hit the goal pretty fast! So thanks for reading and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, all rights go to Hollywood Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Riker woke up the next morning with a pain in his arm. He moved his arm but it felt heavy, he opened his eyes and saw the blue cast on it and sighed after remembering what happened yeserday at the show. He groaned at the thought of how many videos at different kinds of angles were going to be on YouTube right now that people would be watching and laughing at. Probably quite a few.

He turned his head and reached for his phone, switching on the screen to see his phone bombarded with messages from friends laughing about the fall along with the notifications on Twitter making fun of him from the fans. He doesn't know he bothers. He unlocked his phone to get rid of the messages, but a message came through from Laura.

_I'm coming round in about an hour, and I'm going to take Ross out. You know? Figure out if it's him or not – Laura._

Riker sighed. He was hoping that what he found out at the hospital yesterday was some weird dream or he imagined it happening. Apparently not. But he wasted no time in replying to her.

_Okay. Well, I guess I'll just keep an eye on Rocky all day – Riker._

He dropped his phone on his chest, looking around the room where the hoodie from yesterday caught his eye. It was on the edge of his bed about arms reach distance. Riker put his phone back on the table and reached for the hoodie, laying back on the bed holding it. By looking at it he couldn't tell who's it was. It was big enough to be Rocky's, but it was also the right size for Ross as well.

Damn. He'd never thought he would be in this predicament. Ever. He's been saying and thinking it to himself all night before he went to sleep, because he feels this is just the start of a long nightmare.

Riker reached into the pocket and pulled out the sonogram that he had put back in there. He look at it with a small frown on his face – not because it was sad, but because this wasn't supposed to be happening right now. This was his, possible, future niece or nephew growing inside his brother and it is about to ruin one of their life's. He knows it's a harsh thing to say about a baby, but maybe if it was Rydel then it would be more okay than it is now.

He sat up in his bed and hid the picture in the top draw next to his bed, right at the bottom so if anybody came in they wouldn't find it.

Because given it has only 'Mr R Lynch' on it and not Ross or Rocky Lynch on it, that could go wrong if someone finds it in Riker's draw. You'd have thought the hospital would have at least put at 'M' or an 'S' on it as well so it was a little more obvious who it was.

He got out of his bed and looked over to the bed Rocky was sleeping in. By the looks of it he was curled up in a ball underneath his covers with his knees brought up to his chest, hugging himself. Either because he really wasn't feeling any better from his illness, or the _other_ thing. Riker is still convinced it's Rocky and having Laura and Ryland convinced it's Ross is not going to change his mind about it – no matter what they say.

"Are you okay, Laura?" Ross asked.

Laura nodded, looking at Ross from the opposite side of the table "I'm fine. Are you okay?" She asked, trying not to sound awkward.

Laura went to the house like she said she would and dragged Ross out of his bed, despite the protests he was making and the threats that were and I quote:

"_You pull these covers off me, I swear I will pluck out your hair by each individual strand with a pair of tweezers."_

So he's been a ray of sunshine all morning. But hey, not everyone's a morning person. All she's been doing all morning is staring at Ross, like she was trying to figure him out, and being way too nice to him – more than she genuinely is. That was when Ross started to notice something was up with her. He gave her the suspicious eyes "I'm great," he said "why—why did you want to come out with me today?" he asked.

That was another weird thing too. Never has Laura randomly asked Ross to go out with her somewhere before with it being just the two of them, it's always been with somebody else like Raini and Calum when they were still filming Austin & Ally.

Laura shrugged "Just thought it'd be nice, you know? Given we barely speak anymore, and the last time I saw you besides from yesterday was about 2 months ago at that _party_," She said, making the word 'party' stick out where she saw Ross's body tense at the mention of that part. Now it looked like she was getting somewhere. She smiled "So tell me, Ross. What's changed in your life since then?" She asked, eating the food off her plate "made any new friendly friends? Met someone nice?"

Ross shook his head "Nope... still-still have the friends I've got now..."

Laura nodded "Got a boyfriend?"

"What?!" He asked, being confused as to where this was all coming from "do I have a b—what kind of a question-! Where is all this coming from?" he asked.

Laura shrugged "Don't know. Curious. Curiosity never killed the cat Ross. But yeah, answer the question."

Ross shook his head, not knowing what was with Laura today. He rubbed his face with his hands, looking back at Laura looking just about done with everything "No. I do not have a boyfriend, Laura. Never have, and I don't think I probably ever will."

"You never know, you could decide you're gay next month."

"What is wrong with you today?!"

Laura scoffed "What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you!" She asked, her voice squeaking slightly "you and your little mood swings, waking up Ryland throwing up! Is there something wrong Ross that you're not telling us about?" She asked, leaning on the table.

Ross shook his head, yet again which is something he'd been doing a lot today with Laura, "No. I'm just... yeah. I think I might have caught Rocky's illness or flu. Whatever he's got – I don't know." he sighed, putting his head into his hands.

Laura could have sworn she heard him mumble something under his breath about him hating his life? Or something like that. She coughed, breaking the tension she could feel being created "So, erm. I don't really talk to him much, but um... how's Ellington?" She asked. She didn't know what else to ask. She had been trying and trying to figure it out if it is Ross or not who's pregnant and she's been making no progress.

Ross lifted his head up, looking at Laura like she said something she wasn't supposed to "What?"

"I asked 'how is Ellington' I don't speak to him very much. Mainly because he's always with Rydel," Laura said, starting to go off on a little ramble "though... he seems... very awkward with her lately, have you noticed that?" She asked, now starting to get into an actual conversation with Ross instead of being awkward "do you think he's going to break up with her because, he's been like that with her for about two months now. I mean, you and Rocky are his best friends so you've both got to know. What is going on in the world of Ellington Ratliff?" she asked, taking a deep breath as she wasn't sure if she breathed.

Ross shrugged "I um... don't know. He's dating Rydel. He's happy-ish I supposed. I don't know. I haven't spoken to him very much for a while." he said, sounding nervous as he put his hand underneath the table.

Laura leaned back to see what he was doing with his hand under the table, but all he was doing was scratching his other arm. She sat on her chair properly again before Ross looked back up "Why haven't you been talking to him much?" She asked "is it because Rydel keeps robbing all his time and therefore he has no time to spend with his friends?" She asked, slightly jokingly. But it was true. Rydel is that type of girlfriend – or appears to be.

Ross let out a soft laugh "Something like that."

"Wanna share why you're not talking to him?" Laura asked, seeing there was something more to it than Rydel being clingy and needy.

Ross looked unsure "Um... it's just... Rocky hasn't been speaking to him either so, I'm not the only one. Just yeah, something happened and it's complicated and—doesn't matter."

Laura had a feeling that it might have to do with the pregnancy that Ross is trying to hint at, but can't say anything without giving the game away of who is. "Alright, when did this 'complication' happen?" She asked, giving Ross a face that tried to tell him that she had an idea of what it was about.

But Ross being Ross didn't notice that facial expression. "About... two months ago. At that 'party'."

Laura almost slapped herself for being so stupid. Of course it happened at the party. She didn't see Ross, Rocky or Ellington at all for the rest of the nice at the hotel it was being held at. But wait... if it happened at the party, then why is Ellington involved in this all of a sudden? She looked at Ross, hoping like hell he wasn't trying to say what she thought he was trying to say even though he thinks Laura doesn't know about him or Rocky – which ever one it is knocked up. "Ross... what did Ellington do?" Laura asked, sounding worried "did he do something he shouldn't have."

Ross nodded. "What did he do?" Laura asked "cos I remember not seeing him at all for a very long while. I didn't see you or Rocky either. And for the love of god please tell me you are not trying to say what I think you are trying to say."

"L-lets just say, when someone's in a relationship... it takes two people to cheat."

Laura put her hands over her mouth, trying not to scream how "Ellington cheated on Rydel with you or Rocky didn't he!" she said, quietly so nobody around could hear. All Ross could do was nod. "Was it a one time thing, Ross? Like a one night stand...?" She asked, Ross nodded and Laura sighed in relief. "Oh my god, which one of you was it?"

suddenly this was unfolding before Laura and she didn't need to find out anything else about this whole situation. All she needed to know was who it was Ellington cheated with and well, there you have it. All Ross did was stay silent.

"It was you wasn't it." Laura said.

Ross shook his head "No! I'm not saying who it was. Because if I say it was me he cheated with, I'm gonna look like the bad guy, and if I say it was Rocky he cheated with, I'm still going to look like the bad guy for telling you when the person who caught Ellington and the other person the next morning promised they wouldn't say anything and now their friendship really hasn't been the same since..."

"Why can't you just tell me? I promise I won't say anything to Rydel. After all you did say it was a one time thing, right? And you're both guys, so it isn't like Ellington could have gotten you or Rocky pregnant, so therefore you can forget about it and move on because there's nothing to worry about." Laura said. She knew she shouldn't have said one bit in that, but she needed to, to see the look on Ross's face and see if it changed.

But then again he is a good actor so she'll never know really. "Right..." Ross said "I'm still not telling you because it's not fair on them."

"So it was Rocky and Ell?"

"No!"

"It was you and Ellington."

"I'm not telling you!"

Laura slapped her hands on the table in frustration "Oh my god! C'mon Ross! Stop being such a... you! Be a girl! Girls talk about these things! So talk!"

"Alright," Ross said, getting comfortable like he was going to tell her "if you were me right now, and I were you... would you tell me?" he asked.

Laura nodded "Yes, I would. Because I trust you more than anybody else in the world, so I wouldn't expect you to go and tell a secret like that to people. Same goes for you when you tell me secrets. You know you can tell me anything, no matter how embarassing or scary or stupid it is – I wouldn't do that to you," she said, letting a little bit of silence fall over them both "so... are you going to tell me?" she asked.

Ross nodded "Yeah. I'll tell you everything." Ross said, still seeming unsure.

Laura smiled in satisfaction "Good."

As Ross was about to speak, they were interrupted by a female voice. "Oh my god, it's Ross and Laura!"

Ross and Laura turned their heads to where they saw Rydel and Ellington stood by the doorway, Laura caught Ross on the other side of the table sighing heavily at the fact he didn't exactly want to see them both right now. Especially since they were talking about Ellington.

Rydel grabbed Ellington by his hand and dragged him over to the table, as it appeared he didn't want to go over there no more than Ross wanted him there "Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, you know. Just hanging," Laura said, looking up at them both "we haven't done that in a while."

"Mind if we join you?" Rydel asked.

"No, of course not." Laura said. "Yes." Ross said at the same time as Laura.

Rydel, Ellington and Laura turned their attention to Ross, giving him a funny look. "I'm kidding!" Ross said. _Not. _He thought to himself. They weren't the two people he really wanted to see right now.

Rydel made Laura move up on her chair so she could sit by her which meant Ellington had to sit with Ross and Laura could feel the tension coming off them both. Whatever happened at that party, whether if it was Ross and Ellington or Rocky and Ellington, really did get to them and have made them... not them. It's quite sad actually.

Ross looked quite pissed, so Laura's starting to think that maybe it was Rocky, Ellington cheated on Rydel with. Cause if it was Ross he had cheated on with, Ross wouldn't be looking pissed right now. He'd be acting awkward and pretending he didn't exist.

Oh well, looks like there'll be a Rockliff baby in seven months.

Rydel looked between Ross and Ellington, watching at how Ross was leaning on the window and looking out of it to completely ignore Ellington "Are you two okay?" Rydel asked "You both seem... off."

"We're fine." Ellington answered straight away, looking fed up. That was an obvious lie. Now that Laura knew what happened, or had an idea of what happened, she could see straight through all the lies.

Rydel didn't quite believe him, or Ross either as he never gave an answer. She let her eyes wonder around the cafe they were in, looking at everyone as now she was starting to feel the tension where her eyes landed on a boy and a girl "I could have sworn I saw him with someone else yesterday when we were out together, Laura." Rydel said.

Laura turned her head to the boy Rydel was talking about "Oh, yeah! He was. Wasn't he?" Laura asked "unless... the girl dyed her hair. And well... changed her face."

Rydel shook her head, taking her and Laura's attention away from them "Whatever. It's typical for a guy like him to have two girls on the go."

Ross faced Rydel "You mean like a cheater?" Ross asked, Rydel nodded. Ross turned his head to Ellington, with a sarcastic smile "Don't you just hate cheaters Ellington. They're the worst aren't they." he dropped the smile on his face and returned to looking out the window.

Ellington glared at Ross, even though he couldn't see "Well, you're a ray of fucking sunshine this morning aren't you."

"He was like that when he got in last night." Rydel said.

"No, he just hasn't had a good nights sleep," Laura said, stepping in to stick up for Ross as it looked like because Ellington was beginning to gang up on him Rydel was too. "He told me. Not everyone's happy when they don't get a good nights sleep." she said, playing with the menu in front of her and giving Ross a small smile as he looked at her.

Rydel nodded "Right. So what are we all doing today then?" Rydel asked.

Laura shrugged "Don't know. We were going to stay here for abit and wonder round, see what there is to do."

"Sounds okay," Rydel said, she looked to Ellington "what about you?"

"Yeah, whatever. Sounds good." Ellington said with a sigh.

"Ross?"

Ross took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time "No. I can't."

"Why not?" Laura asked.

"Because," Ross said, turning round "Ell, can you let me out?" he asked.

Ellington didn't bother to make any effort or fight with Ross. He got up from where he was and let him out, making no eye contact. "Ross," Laura said as Ross got out from where he sat "why can't you?" she asked.

"Cos, I've gotta be somewhere in half an hour and it'll take me fifteen minutes to get there just by driving or getting a taxi."

"Well, where are you going?" Rydel asked "I brought my car, I can drop you off."

Ross shook his head "No."

"Where are you going? At least tell us that."

"To go see a friend." Ross said, looking like he had to put a little thought into saying that. He never let the three say anything else before he took off towards the door without being stopped.

Rydel turned to Laura "He's got a girlfriend."

Laura nodded "More than likely."

Ellington sighed, looking depressed "If that's the case then so has Rocky, cos he disappeared off out this morning too."

Laura smiled, looking at Rydel "Awe, that means everyone's in a relationship but Riker."

Rydel laughed.

* * *

**Whoop! Didn't leave you on a cliffhanger. Bc trust, after this chapter, there is a lot of them to come :)**

_**4 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I a bad person for finding it hilarious how confused you all are? :''') Oh god. It's so funny you have no idea cx. But not to worry, I won't keep it a secret for much longer :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, all rights go to Hollywood Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ugh, I give up."

Ryland sighed heavily and fell back onto the couch, wondering what the hell he was even doing with his life today. He was supposed to be sorting out stuff for an R5 show in a couple days and here he is trying to find out which one of his brothers is pregnant. Riker's trying to find out if it's Rocky and Ryland's trying Ross – even though neither of them are here.

Rocky snuck out the house without anybody seeing him. Or at least he thought. Riker caught him trying too after he got out of bed this morning so he decided to follow him and by the time Ryland was dressed Laura had took Ross out with her. He was going to go find them and stay with them for the day but no, he couldn't.

Maia hadn't been in touch today either. Though she is probably working on her side of trying to find out who's pregnant also. Even though this is much better than sorting out a concert, Ryland decided he was making no progress today and decided he might as well get started on something. He got up to go get some stuff when the front door opened. He turned round where he saw Riker "Where's Rocky?" Ryland asked.

Riker shrugged, shutting the door "Beats me. I lost him," he said, taking off his coat and flinging it on the coat rack "I give up. The only way we're going to find out who's pregnant is when they have the confidence to tell us," he started making his way upstairs "and lets face it, they can't hide it for much longer, can they?" Riker asked, Ryland shook his head. Riker took a deep breath "I'm going to get the hoodie and ultrasound. I'm going to see if I can figure anything else out from them."

"You aren't going to get anything from the ultrasound. It doesn't even have their full name on it. We're lucky we even got the ultrasound and the nurse told us because those things are supposed to be confidential and not shared with anybody," Ryland said, making his way into the kitchen "so what's to say Ross and Rocky aren't just pulling some prank?" He asked.

Riker shook his head, leaning over the banister "Hey, Ross and Rocky might be good at pranks but they wouldn't pull something as sick as this." he called through to the kitchen before going back upstairs for the hoodie.

Rocky walked through the front door and almost slammed the door in Maia's face as she was irritating him to hell, asking him stupid questions and not leaving him alone. He had even tried to lose her at one point whilst they were walking around. Like god damn it, who knew someone could be so annoying. Maia shut the door behind her as her and Rocky came in "I'm just asking," Maia said, facing him again "are you getting better? Or are you feeling worse? Aka have you stopped throwing up?"

Rocky sighed, rubbing his temple "Maia, you're giving me a headache."

"Really?" She asked, getting closer to him "you know... sometimes headaches and... throwing up... they can be symptoms to certain things. Things that might seem impossible for guys, but possible for girls. Huh?" She asked.

Rocky stared at Maia for a moment, not quite sure what she was trying to say there. Was she trying to say what he thinks she's trying to say? "RYLAND!" Rocky shouted.

Ryland came out the kitchen, getting the shock of his life when he saw Rocky and Maia at the door "Oh, hey. What's up?" Ryland asked.

"Get her away from me, she's irritating me to hell."

Maia's mouth dropped open "Hey, I'm being a nice and caring friend."

"Bitch, I will throw up on you." Rocky snapped, leaning in closer to her.

Maia leaned back, her eyes widened "Someone's not very happy."

Rocky rolled his eyes making an 'ugh' sound as he went towards the stairs "You try being ill for two solid weeks. It's not nice." he said, stomping his feet off the stairs as he walked up them to go to his room.

Maia took a small deep breath, folding her arms as she looked at Ryland "Now tell me Ross is the pregnant one."

"Ross is the pregnant one." Ryland said, turning round and going back into the kitchen.

Maia sighed frustratingly and followed Ryland into the kitchen. She wasn't having any of this. She's been with Rocky most of the day and all he's done is be in a low mood and keep close to the toilet because he felt sick throughout the day, and he tried eating as well and nothing would stay down. And she's pretty sure that after he came out the bathroom at one point he looked like he had just finished crying.

Rocky never cries unless there is a good enough reason and everyone knows that.

Riker held the ultrasound picture in his hand, staring at it again – still finding it weird and impossible that there is a baby growing inside of Rocky or Ross. He sighed. But then he almost got the fright of his life when Rocky burst through their bedroom door in a temper and made his way over to the bed. Riker almost dropped the picture but put it under his leg where he sat on it.

He turned round where he saw Rocky lay down on the bed "You alright?" Riker asked.

"Fine. I'm feeling sick again."

Riker sighed "Is there a reason?"

Rocky sat up on his bed, giving Riker a death glare "Not you as well! It's bad enough Maia's been fucking bugging me about it all day. I don't need you too." he snapped.

Riker's eyes widened as Rocky snapped at him "Alright, calm down. It was just a question. I'm only trying to be kind and caring, and I'm pretty sure Maia was too. There's no need to snap at us."

Rocky sighed, running a hand through his hair "You're right. I'm sorry I shouldn't h-"

Riker waited for Rocky to continue on with his sentence but he didn't "Shouldn't what?" He asked.

"Oh, no," Rocky said, getting up from his bed "I'm gonna be sick again." he made a bolt for the bathroom.

Riker watched as Rocky ran out of the room for the bathroom, again he sighed, putting his head in his hands. He couldn't stand to watch Ross and Rocky be sick or look like they have hints or symptoms to being pregnant anymore. Especially since he knows one of them is. He is quite tempted to get up and go ask Rocky right now, but he doesn't think now would be the right time.

Instead, Riker grabbed the hoodie off the end up his bed, shoved the ultrasound into his desk again and made his way downstairs to where Maia and Ryland were. "I fucking give up," Riker said, walking into the kitchen and put the hoodie down on the counter "I know it's only been a day, but I can't stand by and play this guessing game anymore. I don't even know if Laura's got anywhere with it."

Ryland shoved his phone back into his pocket after being on it, he looked at Riker "Well, we're about to find out. I texted Laura to ask her how she did and she said she's walking up the driveway now."

The three looked down the hallway and waited until the door opened where Laura let herself in with a fed up sigh. She walked through into the kitchen slowly, dragging her feet with a sad look on her face "I know," Laura said, slightly sadly "I mean, I don't know who. But I know how. Ross told me how it happened, but he won't tell me if it was him or Rocky."

"You've lost us." Maia said, confused. Riker shut the kitchen door so Rocky couldn't hear from upstairs.

"Remember the party about two months ago?" Laura asked, they all nodded "it happened _there_. It was Ellington they had sex with, and the other one out of Ross and Rocky walked in on them the next morning. So it's definite Ell's the father."

"That little prick cheated on Rydel and got my brother pregnant?" Riker asked, sounding pissed. He softened "Wow, never thought I'd say that."

Laura noddded "Yes. But there's more too it. Ross said he was going to tell me everything but we got interrupted cos speak of the devils, Rydel and Ellington walked into the cafe and came and sat with us. After about a couple minutes, Ross got up and left," Laura said, she paused "by the way he and Ellington were acting with each other, I don't even know who's pregnant anymore. We're just going to have to leave it till they have the confidence to come out." Laura said, sounding fed up as she sat down at the table.

Ryland came off the counter "Yeah, but that could be a while... I know they can't hide it for much longer, but still. You know how sneaky and good Ross and Rocky are at hiding things."

"Yeah, but hiding a baby bump, that's going to take a lot more effort and baggy clothes." Maia said, like Ryland was an idiot.

Immediately Riker clicked his fingers, pointing at Maia "You are a fucking genius!"

Maia became confused "How?" She asked.

"Baggy clothes," Riker said "the more weeks that go by, the bigger they're going to get... the bigger they get... the bigger their clothes get..." Riker turned to Laura "I haven't seen Ross today, but was he wearing anything baggy that he normally wouldn't wear on a normal day?" He asked.

Laura shook her head "No, he looked the same to me. Skinny jeans, t-shirt, hoodie. Same as he normally wears. Has Rocky?"

Riker shook his head "Doesn't look like it. But right now he's throwing up in the toilet and I'm not exactly going to go disturb that to look am I?" He asked. He sighed and sat in between Laura and Maia at the table "God, who knew this would be so complicated and frustrating."

As Laura went to add to that, the kitchen door opened and Rocky came in, he stopped when everyone turned to look at him "What is this some kind of gathering?" He asked. Everyone stayed silent. "Whatever." he went over to the sink and got a glass so he could get a drink.

"Are you feeling any better today Rocky?" Laura asked.

Rocky turned round and faced Laura, sipping the water her had "Not really no."

Maia scoffed "Oh, yeah. Don't snap at her for asking how you're feeling."

"That's because this is the first time she's asked and hasn't been bugging me all day!" Rocky snapped at Maia. Maia slouched in her chair with her arms folded. "Anyway, I'm going back upstairs to hug the toilet. Let me know if anything interesting happens."

The others turned their attention away from Rocky, deciding they didn't want to anger him anymore.

"Wait a minute..." Rocky said, seeing something.

"What?" Riker asked.

Rocky walked over to the counter "What's my hoodie doing in here?" He asked, picking the hoodie up that Riker had brought in and put on the counter.

Laura, Maia, Riker and Ryland looked to Rocky and saw he held the hoodie that Riker had brought down and got off the nurse yesterday. Laura's eyes widened "What?" She asked "th-thats your hoodie?!" she asked, seeming horrified.

Rocky nodded "Yeah, I lost it like... I don't know when I lost it, but I lost it! I thought someone borrowed it, or I left it at the—yeah..." he then let out a laugh "apparently I was wrong. Oh, well! See ya." he waved to them and left the kitchen, letting the door shut behind him.

Laura and Maia faced each other with their mouths either hanging open or their eyes popping out their head and Ryland had no words what so ever. Riker on the other hand appeared to have lost his memory as he didn't know why they all looked how they did.

And then it hit him.

His eyes widened "Oh my god!" he almost shouted "it's-it's-it's-!" Riker couldn't find the words to string into a sentence again "OH MY GOD!"

Well that was very unexpected.

* * *

**So yeah... that happened. Um... Thanks for reading!**

**ALSO: I want to make this story have another summery but I can't think of one so I was wondering if you guys could help me out a little? Thanks!**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update bc I'm a nice person :) It's a short one, but the next chapter IS longer I promise.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, all rights go to Hollywood Records! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They sat there. Frozen in the spot they were sat or stood in, not knowing what to say right now at the moment. Rocky had gone upstairs five minutes ago and they were still paralysed in shock. All they did was make eye movement towards one another, waiting for someone to say something but nobody would.

Even when Ross walked through the kitchen door they never moved an inch. He looked around at them all "Why is it every time I walk in here you guys are always here?" Ross asked, finding it weird and suspicious. Nobody said anything. "Is nobody talking?" Ross asked. Nothing. "Alright, fair enough." he walked over to the cupboard to get a glass out to get himself a drink.

Maia shook her head "Told you it was Rocky." She said "it's a good thing we didn't have money placed on this because me and Riker would be rich."

Ryland rubbed his temple, trying to process what had happened in the past five minutes but nothing seemed to be adding up or be making sense in his head. His head physically hurt. Riker rested his head in his hand "I can't believe he's pregnant."

"What!?" Ross asked turning round more quickly than he should, because he ended up smashing three glasses on the floor as well as giving himself a head rush "Pregnant? He? Who?!"

Ryland rolled his eyes "You Ross. You're pregnant."

"I'm pretty sure I'm fucking not!"

Laura raised her eye brow "Alright, calm down. He was joking," she said, turning from Ross. Man he really was not in a good mood today. She sighed and sat back in her chair "I honestly thought it was Ross... I was convinced of it!"

Ross waved his hand "Yeah, hello, still in the room. What the hell are you all going on about?" He asked, really confused. Well, at least pretending to be confused. He was hoping they weren't going on about what he thought they were. Cause if so, that would be really, really bad...

Everyone looked at Riker, expecting him to say something and explain it. Riker rolled his eyes, he should have expected it given he always has to tell people main details about things "Basically, when we were at the hospital yesterday we decided – thankfully – to go down the maternity ward for a short cut and this nurse walked up to us with this hoodie – it had an ultrasound in it – and told us it was 'one of my brothers' which meant it was either you or Rocky. Then told us one of is pregnant, but couldn't tell us your name because she couldn't remember it. Let alone basic facial features. And I've been thinking, how many pregnant guys walk into the maternity ward? None. So she had to have remembered him, right? But yeah, here we are now. We've been tryning to figure out who it was out of you and Rocky since last night and we were about to give up but Rocky claimed the hoodie back as his."

Ross nodded, following what he was saying "Wait... did you leave the ultrasound in it when Rocky took it...?" He asked. Not seeing what it had to do with anything, but he was just thinking about something.

"No, why?" Maia asked. She could have sworn she saw relief wash through Ross's face as soon as she said that.

Ross nodded "Right, well... isn't he going to wonder where it is?" he asked.

Riker's eyes widened as he got up "Shit, I better go get it and discretely somehow give it back to him without letting him know I know."

"No, no! Don't do that!" Ross almost shouted, making Riker sit back down. Ross cleared his throat "What I meant was um... he's got the hoodie now. He's not going to let go of it. You're doomed dude. He's going to have to come clean now when he realises it's missing and if he doesn't realise it's missing then... forget about it. Clearly he doesn't want you guys to know yet. But he will have to come clean and out with it sooner or later because he can't hide it for much longer," Ross said, folding his arms as he felt like he was talking them through what was going to happen – like he had been through this himself. He hadn't it was just common sense.

Then Ross's eyes widened and he came off the counter "Oh, shit."

"You look like you've just had a horrible realisation about something..." Ryland said.

"Yeah... he's going to have to tell you guys sooner or later, that's my realisation... oh wow. That's going to be scary."

"So, back in the cafe... it was Rocky all along when we were talking about it?" Laura asked, Ross hesitated a nod but he did it anyway – man he felt bad for doing this to Rocky and Ellington "Oh. Well, Rydel's going to be pissed at Rocky then... She's probably gonna claw his eyes out with her fingernails."

Ross shrugged "Accidents happens. Stupid, drunken, accidents. She'll just have to understand that."

Laura sighed, looking at Ross intriguingly "You're being surprisingly calm about this, Shor."

"Hey, I have a heart you know. He may be a pain in the ass but I'm not going to be insensitive about something like this," he said going over to the door "and I hope that he would be the same way if it was me instead."

"Ross, it's Rocky," Maia said, like he was stupid for even thinking about that "of course he would be insensitive to you if it was the other way round."

Ross smiled sarcastically at Maia "Of course he would be. Well, I'm going upstairs. I'm tired." he exited the kitchen, quickly.

He took a deep breath when he got to the stairs,and once he had his breathing back to normal he started going up them. He walked by Rocky's room where he saw him laid on the bed. Ross popped his head round the door "Hey," Ross said, Rocky looked over to Ross and nodded at him "erm... uh... they know-ish."

Rocky sat up on his bed "What do you mean 'ish'?" He asked.

"They know about the party."

Rocky sighed in relief "It's about damn fucking time! Did you tell them?" Rocky asked, Ross shook his head "did they figure it out themselves?" Rocky asked, Ross nodded "well, took em' long enough!"

Ross laughed softly, leaning against the door "How are you feeling?" Ross asked.

Rocky shrugged "Dunno," he said, rubbing his stomach "still feeling ugh... but I'm use to it now."

Ross nodded "Great. I'm going to my room."

"Ross."

Ross came back into the room, after nearly being in his room "Yeah?" He asked.

Rocky stood up, cocking his head in confusion "You said they know-ish. What did you mean by that?" he asked.

Ross cracked a small smile, looking at the ground "Exactly that." he said before proceeding to go back to his room.

Rocky shook his head, not even wanting to know what Ross had told them. He was just relieved that they finally knew the truth and that he, Ross and Ellington didn't have to hide it for much longer. But, Rydel's not in so the chances are that she doesn't know. And when she does find out, no doubt she's going to kill him, Ell and Ross for it.

A whole lot.

R5 may just turn into R2.

"Rocky?"

Rocky faced the door again where he saw Riker stood there, looking nervous and not knowing what to say. God, he was very popular tonight. "Is it about what I think it's about?" Rocky asked, sounding fed up. Riker nodded. "Great."

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Riker said, coming into the room furhter "I mean, these past two months... I now realise you haven't been acting the same."

"Well... having something like this resting on your shoulders..."

Riker laughed softly. Even in a situation like this Rocky can still crack jokes – even when his life is pretty much at its end. He shook his head "You... wow. I always knew you were a unique person Rocky... just... not in this way."

Rocky felt confused "Um... okay?" he sat down on his bed "can't wait to tell Rydel." he said sarcastically.

"Oh, god, she's going to kill you! Does Ellington know?" He asked.

What was this? Stupid questions with obvious answers night? "Of course... after all... he er... he is kinda involved in it. It would be stupid if he didn't. But I wouldn't mention it to him... he doesn't like it."

"What?" Riker asked, in disbelief "that's—wow. No, he can't do that. He can't pretend like it never happened. Cos it's going to catch up to him eventually."

Rocky nodded "Yeah, well, tell him that yourself. I'm done trying to talk to him."

Riker sighed "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Rocky said, pulling the covers over him in his bed "you couldn't do anything anymore than I could."

"Actually-"

"Shh," Rocky hushed him, knowing what he was going to say "anyway, enough talk. I'm tired."

Riker nodded, deciding to go back downstairs "Alright, well. Good luck." he gave him a small smile and left the room.

Rocky smiled back at him but then it dropped. He shook his head, deciding not to think about the conversation with Riker before turning over in the attempt to get to sleep.

Seen as though he hasn't been getting very much of it the past two months with things on his mind like this.

Thank you Ellington Ratliff.

* * *

**Okay, I got 10 reviews on the last chapter... & I was thinking if I get between 6 - 9 reviews for this chapter I'll update AGAIN later in a few hours or something. Sound like a deal? ;)**

_**6 - 9 REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jesus fucking Christ you work fast. But who's complaining right? Anyway, here you go! :)**

**Btw, some of your comments are so freaking funny :''') I love them.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, all rights go to Hollywood Records.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Ross, where the hell are you?" Riker called, walking round backstage of the venue they were at.

It had been a few days since Riker, Maia, Ryland and Laura all found out about Rocky. They hadn't said anything to Ellington, taking Rocky's word that he doesn't like talking about it, as well as not telling Rydel because she would kill him and the baby on the spot. They had been a whole lot nicer to him than they usually have been, which was a little bit weird through other people's eyes that didn't know about it.

AKA the fans, Stormie, Mark and Rydel – and Ellington too secretly, he couldn't quite understand why Rocky was being treat the way he was.

Nothing had changed much, just the way Rocky had been getting treat.

Right now they were performing a concert – Riker wasn't. He wasn't allowed. Doctor's orders. Stupid Doctor's orders. So they had to find someone to fill in for him on bass whilst Ellington would fill in for his singing, and they did. Ross taught Ryland very quickly the songs on the bass – given Riker couldn't.

And speaking of Ross, where the hell was he?

R5 had to be on the stage in less than a minute and he was nowhere to be seen. He was there standing behind the curtain, they turned away for five seconds and he disappeared. So that meant Riker had to go look for him, seen as though he wasn't performing tonight and he would be watching from the side of the stage or in the crowd like everyone else.

Man this sucked so much.

"Ross." Riker called, getting impatient to finding his whereabouts.

He was tempted to turn around and go back to the others and see if he had found his way back because at this rate he was nowhere to be seen.

Riker was about to give up and turn around, but he heard something coming from behind one of the doors backstage where he was. He turned round and looked towards the bathroom door, he slowly walked towards it where he could hear someone on the other side throwing up, and he could have sworn they were sobbing too. Concerned, Riker opened up the door where he found Ross practically hugging the toilet with his head rested against the toilet seat, sobbing as he was trying his best not to throw up.

Riker shut the door behind him "Ross?" Riker questioned, crouching beside him.

Ross looked at Riker, he went to go say something but he ended up throwing up in the toilet again. Riker rubbed Ross's back as he was emptying out his insides into the toilet "Good one, right before you have to go on stage as well..." Riker mumbled. He'd been throwing up more since yesterday morning, Riker had noticed that. Riker woke up to the sound of it each time he did.

When Ross finished, he ran his hand through his hair and began sobbing again. Riker wrapped his arms around him "Whoa, what's wrong?" Riker asked, Ross didn't reply all he did was hold onto Riker and cry "Ross. You need to be on stage in like... under a minute."

Ross shook his head "N-no, Riker. I need to t-talk to you now," he pleaded through sobs, holding onto him for dear life "I can't l-leave it any longer. I have to tell someone."

Riker pulled away from the hug "Not now, you need to get on stage." He said, getting up from the floor and leaving Ross where he was.

Ross shook his head again as more tears came out his eyes "No, Riker! It needs to be said now! Please!" he begged.

Riker sighed, looking back at the bathroom door. He looked back down at Ross "Quick."

Ross nodded "I-"

"Ross! Riker!"

The door of the bathroom opened where they found Ryland stood there, looking at them both "Dude. You have twenty seconds before the intro." Ryland said, being completely oblivious to Ross being a mess on the floor "hurry up!" Ryland left.

Riker helped Ross up off the floor and wiped his face with his hand "I'll talk to you after okay? I promise."

Ross went to protest and tell him right there what he wanted to say but decided against it. Instead he nodded and pushed past Riker to get out of the bathroom, wiping his face so that when he got to Rocky, Rydel and Ellington they wouldn't suspect he had been crying.

* * *

After watching the show from the barrier, Riker decided that half way through the last song he would go backstage and wait for everyone coming off stage. Laura had arrived half way through the show so he wasn't alone. She had finished what she was doing early so had time to come down and watch the rest of the performance – mainly to keep Riker company because he was going to be alone for the whole entire show.

They finished the ending to the song. Ross was glad too cause now he could finally talk to Riker, as it had been on his mind throughout the entire performance that he accidentally mucked up the lyrics a few times. Of course, it wasn't anything suspicious because Ross is known to mess up and change the lyrics. He couldn't get his guitar off fast enough either.

He took off his guitar and stood it on the stand that separated Rydel and Ellington. Once that was done, they all stood at the front of the stage and bowed – Rocky never took off his guitar for some reason so that was poking into the side of Rydel as they took a bow. She didn't care though, it wasn't irritating her that much. Ellington had his drumsticks and threw four of them far into the crowd whilst Rydel threw a couple guitar picks and the set list, Ross basically done the same except just threw the guitar picks.

Laura turned round from looking at them all onstage, facing Riker "How's he been today?" Laura asked, referring to Rocky.

"He's been fine," Riker answered "hasn't even threw up, nothing. You wouldn't even think he was pregnant anymore. Is that weird?"

Laura shrugged "I don't know. I'm a girl, not a doctor." she said, watching back over the stage with Riker.

Rocky walked up next to Ross and held out his hand for Ross to give him a couple picks as he hadn't threw anything into the crowd yet. "There you go." Ross said, pouring almost half of them out of his hand. Rocky took the picks and went to walk to the front of the stage to throw them.

But that plan was soon ruined.

As he took a step forward, a fan who had a water bottle in her hand flew out of her hand and onto the stage where it smacked Rocky straight in the face – getting him in the eye. Rocky held onto his eye and stepped back, but his guitar flew round his waist and the neck of the guitar slammed right into Ross's stomach that fast and hard that Ross himself had no time to jump back before it did. "OW!" Ross yelped in pain, grabbing onto his stomach and hunching over, winded.

"Oooo..." Ellington hissed, watching as that happened. It was like Ross and Ellington were one person because Ellington practically felt the pain himself, and it's a good thing guitar necks aren't sharp because that would have gone straight through Ross. Ellington began to laugh softly, now seeing it a little bit funny.

"Oh my god!" Rocky said, trying not to laugh "I am so sorry, Ross! Are you alright?" he asked, letting out a little laugh. Round about now Rocky's expecting Ross to stand up straight again and punch him, or do something. But he never. He looked like he was in a lot of pain to the point where he was almost crying. "Are you okay?" Rocky asked.

Ross shook his head and never said anything at all before he ran off the stage. Now he _really_ needed to talk to Riker.

Riker and Laura never saw what was going on due to the fact they were talking yet again, but they were soon brought from that conversation when Ross came running off the stage and ran past them in some sort of hurry. "Ross?" Riker questioned "Ross!" he didn't stop. Riker sighed and began going after him.

Laura looked on to the stage where he saw the other three coming off it slowly, she turned back to Riker and decided to follow him to chase Ross as well.

"Ross wait!" Riker called, he was behind him from a short distance away and he wasn't stopping. Though he looked like he was struggling too keep on his feet now as he began to hunch over more. "Ross, please! What's wrong?! Stop!" Riker shouted after him, not caring if people were staring who were passing them on the hallway.

Eventually Ross did stop, mainly because he couldn't continue running anymore. He leant on the nearest wall and slid down it till he hit the floor, crying out of fear and holding onto himself. Riker stopped running and skidded on his knees across the floor to hold onto him "Ross, what's going on?! Why did you just run off stage crying?" Riker asked, getting concerned.

Laura turned round the corner and stopped when she saw Ross and Riker both on the floor, she made her way over to them as quick as she could. Ross had one hand gripping onto Riker and the other one wrapped around his stomach where Rocky hit him, and thrashed about a little in pain "A fan... hit R-Rocky in the face with a w-water bottle and he stepped back and accidentally smacked the neck of his guitar into m-me." He said, through painful sobs.

Riker nodded, trying to figure out where Rocky had hit him but he looked down to where Ross was holding his stomach with the hand that wasn't gripping Riker "He hit you in the stomach?" Riker asked.

Ross nodded "Yes! Riker, help me, please. It hurts so much. I don't wanna..." he was trying to find the correct words to say what he wanted to say without having to physically say it.

"You don't wanna what...?" Riker asked.

"I don't wanna lose it, Riker. Don't let it die... please help me..."

Riker gave looked at Ross confused, having no idea what he was talking about "What do you mean? Don't let what die?" he asked, he turned to Laura who looked scared.

"It was Rocky's hoodie, but I borrowed it."

"What do you mean it was Ro—Oh," Riker said, finally coming to realisation. Laura had already figured it out from the moment Ross told them that Rocky hit him in the stomach with the neck of his guitar. "The hoodie..." Riker didn't know how to feel, he was really shocked. "It's not Rocky, is it? It's you..." Riker said, Ross slowly nodded with tears in his eyes. Almost immediately Riker brought him in and hugged him.

Laura looked down in sympathy at them both, feeling her heart break. Riker looked up at her as he let Ross cry in his arms "Laura, I'm going to take him to the hospital. Tell the others that's where we are but don't tell them why, okay?"

Laura nodded "Yeah, but... how are you going to get him there? You've got a broken arm... and... you can't drive with one arm and carry him."

Riker sighed, muttering 'fuck' under his breath at how this wasn't going to work out. He couldn't think of anything or anybody else that could help him out here without having to know themselves.

"Ross!"

Riker and Laura turned their heads down the hallway where they saw Ellington coming down it towards them all. Riker felt Ross tense up as he held him on the floor. "Is he okay?" Ellington asked, standing over him and Riker. Rocky, Rydel and Ryland had gone elsewhere to see if they could find to where he ran off too.

He thought he only ran off the stage because he was embarrassed to have been hit like that – but that doesn't sound like Ross to him. But now that he see's him on the floor crying in Riker's arms he knows there's something else. Riker sighed, not caring about Ross's thoughts on what he was about to say "No. He's not okay," Riker said "I need you to help me take him to the hospital because I can't with one arm."

Ellington furrowed his brow "Why?" he asked "He only got hit with a guitar..."

"Yeah, but there's more than that," Riker said, through gritted teeth as he felt Ross shaking "now, are you going to help him out or what?" Riker asked.

Ellington nodded, becoming frightened by Riker's sudden anger. Riker pulled away from Ross who looked frightened and slightly betrayed by Riker, Ellington hooked his arm under Ross's legs and put his arm round his back, picking him up from the floor. He stumbled a little "Oh, god. You've got heavier." Ellington said, moving him in his arms a little to a more comfortable position.

Ross let out a whimper and dropped his head onto Ellington's shoulder - almost hugging him, instead of fighting to get out of his grip. If he was honest he never had the strength too. "Take him out the back door, I don't want the others to see," Riker said, pointing to the doors at the opposite side of the hallway that were only a few steps away. He got out his car keys from his pocket and put them into Ellington's pocket "put him in the car, I'll be as quick as I can."

Ellington nodded and made his way to the door, doing exactly what Riker said.

Laura shook her head "You're playing a very dangerous game getting Ellington to help, Riker," Laura said, not liking this one bit "especially if Ellington doesn't even know about the baby and I'm guessing he doesn't because he didn't even look worried one bit."

Riker shrugged "Well he's going to sooner or later. He did this to Ross, so he can start helping and caring starting from now," Riker said, letting a small silence take over "go to the others and tell them we're at the hospital. But don't tell them everything for crying out loud. I'll deal with that later or tomorrow."

Laura nodded "I'll be there soon."

Riker gave Laura a small smile and followed where Ellington had gone to the car.

* * *

**I'm gonna like... just erm... run. Idk if any of you were expecting this or you fell into the trap thinking Rocky being the pregnant one or. But if you did expect it then good for you! YAY!**

**Another thing, I wanna make a poster to this story, but like erm... I have no ideas so... I was wondering if you guys could help me out by perhaps making one and the best one will be put as the cover for it? If you do make one, send it to me on Twitter. My users: ashtonsbradR5. Or if you don't have Twitter let me know and I'll give you my e-mail address.**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, so the majority of you weren't expecting that. YAY. I loved all your reactions they were hilarious :''') Oh gosh, you guys entertain me so much with your reviews I love them. Haha.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, all rights go to Hollywood Records.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ellington parked as close to the hospital doors as he could so that he didn't have to carry Ross far from the parking lot. Once the car was parked, he got out the car and opened up the back door where Riker was sat with Ross like he had been through the whole journey to the hospital. He grabbed hold of Ross and pulled him gently out the car, lifting him how he did coming out the venue. Riker got out the car and shut the door, locking the car seen as though Ellington kind of had his hands full.

"Don't ask questions, just follow me." Riker said as they were approaching the automatic doors.

Ellington nodded, carrying Ross through the doors and ignoring the stares coming from people who were either walking in or out. He expected Riker to walk over to the front desk – but he didn't. Instead, he looked around and found the nearest lift before going over to it. Ellington followed behind as quick as he could "Riker, shouldn't we go to the front desk?" Ellington asked, confused as they got to the lift "where are we going?"

"You'll see." Riker said as they waited for the doors to open up.

Ross sobbed uncontrollably as Ellington carried him. He was crying with a mix of fear and pain. Fear because Ellington didn't know about the baby and he was about too, meaning that he could decide to drop Ross and run off and leave him – taking it badly. He knows when people find out, most are not going to take it well at all. If anything Ellington's reaction was the one he most feared. Screw Riker's reaction – he knew that he would be as caring as he could, but Ellington is a completely different thing.

Another thing he feared was losing it. For the past two months the nurse had been giving him options and what to do and every time he went to see her he told her he's thinking about it still when in reality he just doesn't know what to do. He's an eighteen year old boy. He's scared. Maybe if he had told somebody sooner this wouldn't have happened because now that he thinks about it he doesn't think he would have had the heart to abort it, he knows he would regret it straight after.

He knows if he keeps it he'd ruin his life as well as Ellington's, but he doesn't care. It's a baby. Ross doesn't want to be known as a baby killer because either way he knows it's going to get out. If he doesn't keep it or if he does. And either way he'll get shit for it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ross kept on repeating through his sobs to Ellington.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, stepping into the elevator when it arrived.

"Ell," Riker said, and he shook his head "don't."

Riker stroked Ross's back "Shh, it's okay, everything's going to be okay." Riker soothed, kissing the top of his head. Never in his life has he seen Ross in a state like this before. It's horrible.

When the bell dinged open they came out in a hallway that only went two ways and it had a sign on the wall, one directing to the children's wards and the other one directing them to the maternity ward that Riker, Laura, Maia and Ryland walked down.

Ellington turned to Riker, giving him a puzzled look "Where the hell are going?" He asked.

Riker nodded "Follow me." he said, going in the direction of the maternity ward.

Ellington looked up at the sign, seeing where they were going and became more confused as ever but decided to follow Riker anyway – seen as though he apparently knew where he was going. Even though he is one hundred per cent sure a maternity ward can definitely not help Ross when all they know about is babies and pregnant women.

They walked down the same hallway whilst Riker looked in and out of all the rooms discretely to see if he could see the nurse that told them a few days ago – but so far he was having no luck and it was frustrating. That was until a door opened from down the hallway and he saw the nurse "NURSE!" Riker shouted.

She turned around and became puzzled when she saw Riker "Riker?"

"You've got to help him!" Riker said, coming up to her with Ellington carrying Ross behind him "he had an accident on stage, his other brother Rocky hit him in the stomach with the neck of his guitar."

She nodded, walking over to a door and opened it up where she saw the room was completely empty "Right, okay, put him on the bed, I'll see to him in a second." She said, moving out of the way so Ell could bring him through.

Ellington walked over to the bed and gently laid Ross down who soon curled up into a ball on the bed. "Only one of you can stay in the room with him, so who's it gonna be?" The nurse asked.

"Riker." Ross said, through a sob, begging slightly.

Riker sighed, rolling his eyes as he knew it shouldn't be him in the room with him. It should be Ellington. He was annoyed at that. Ellington saw Riker roll his eyes, like he was unhappy about the situation "I'll stay if you want me too." Ellington said, even though he knew Ross probably didn't.

Riker shook his head "No, you can go wait outside," Riker snapped "you've done enough as it is."

Ellington looked down at Ross and back at Riker, nodding before deciding to exit the room feeling slightly stung. The nurse moved out of the way so he could get out "I'll be back in a minute." she said, leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Riker walked up to the bed and hovered over Ross, looking down at him sympathetically. He made Ross move over gently on the bed and got on beside him, pulling him so that he was holding him as he continued to cry. After a small while he finally started to calm down, in fact he calmed down that much Riker was beginning to think that he had fallen asleep.

"Do you hate me?"

Riker became confused "What?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm a freak?"

Riker looked down at Ross "Ross, shut up. I don't hate you, you're not a freak. Why are you even thinking this for?" Riker asked.

Ross shrugged "Because guys aren't supposed to get pregnant, that's why. Everyone's going to hate me when they find out." He said, starting to cry again.

Riker sighed, pulling away from Ross so that he was looking at him dead in the eyes "Shut up. Stop it. Yes, people are going to hate you. People are going to think it's weird. But if people really do love and like you as much as they claim to then they'll stay by your side, won't they?" Riker asked, Ross nodded "now calm down. You'll be fine and I'm sure the baby will be fine. Now can I ask you something?" Riker asked, Ross nodded "why doesn't Ellington know? I thought you said he knew when we thought it was Rocky."

"Our friendships already awkward enough as it is after what happened at the party, I don't need this adding too it."

"He's going to have to find out sooner or later, Ross. You can't out it off forever and the chances are that he's slowly starting to fit the pieces together." he said, letting the silence take over them.

Riker slowly moved off the bed as the door opened and the nurse came back into the room. "Right, I'm back," she said, coming over to the bed "now then, lets see if he or she is okay."

Ellington sat on the floor outside the room that Ross and Riker were currently in. He stared at the door and never in his life has he been so confused. When Ellington saw Riker was leading them to here he was quite tempted to turn around and go find someone who could actually help him because he doesn't see what a maternity nurse/doctor can do to help Ross after being hit with a guitar – or whatever was wrong with him. He would have gotten him some real help.

Yes, their friendship has been a little bit awkward and tense for two months now but he thought that by now things would have gone back to normal with them and they'd have forgotten about what happened at the party. It seemed like after a month things got worse. Not on Ellington's part because he was quite glad to go back to being good friends with him, but on Ross's part. He just started distancing himself more from Ell to the point where every time they talked they'd always snap at each other.

Unfortunately for him, as of last week, Rydel started to notice that he and Ross weren't as close as they use to be. She asked why. Ellington shrugged and told her these things happen, especially when your best friend starts dating your sister. Of course that upset Rydel and he immediately regretted it afterwards because he didn't mean it in the way he put it.

And if that's the way Rydel reacts to Ellington saying something like that, god forbid what she would do if she found out about the party. But the party was a drunken mistake, and hopefully she would understand that. Not that she's going to find out. She will never find out about that.

"Ellington!"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Laura coming down the hallway. He furrowed his eye brow "Okay, I know you knew we were at the hospital, Laura, but how the hell did you know to come here?" Ellington asked.

Laura stumbled for words, as now it was obvious he didn't know and nobody had told him yet. You'd have thought he would have figured it out for himself now. Instead she slid down the wall beside him on the floor "Um... I didn't," she lied "I just came looking for you guys and... I ended up here."

"Don't lie."

Laura sighed "Alright, Riker texted me."

"Funny because I don't think Riker's got his phone with him."

"Ross?"

"He left his coat at the venue, and I don't think he keeps his phone in his pocket on stage. Do you?"

Laura threw her head back in frustration and sighed heavily. He was making this really hard for her to lie to him. She turned her head to him "I'm gonna get killed for this, but you have a right to know," Laura said "Ross-"

The door opened up to the room where the nurse came out from, making Laura fall silent – even though the nurse knew, so she didn't know why she shut up. But once the nurse was gone she spoke up again "Anyway, as I was about to say Ross-"

Again the door opened. Laura would have found it frustrating but she didn't want to be the one to tell Ellington this, it should either come from Ross's mouth or Ellington should have the brains to figure it out himself. C'mon, they're in a maternity ward, why else do people come here.

They looked to see Riker stood there, looking down at them both with something in his hand "You'll be glad to know _everything_ is okay and fine," Riker said, sounding like he was mixed with calm and angry emotions "can you both do me a favour?" Riker asked, they both nodded "stand up."

Ellington and Laura stood up. Riker handed Laura what was in his hand "Hold this, don't show him." he said. Laura took it from Riker and held it so Ellington couldn't see. Riker took a deep breath and looked at Ellington before Riker's fist connected with his face "That's for cheating on my sister!" Riker yelled at him before he punched him again "and that's for... the other thing I can't mention!" he then took what he gave to Laura from her.

Ellington held his face where Riker punched him, hunched over. That was painful. He stood back up straight "I'm sorry, Riker. But cheating on Rydel with Ross was a stupid, drunken mistake," Ellington said, rubbing his eye as it was watering "it's not gonna happen again. It was two months ago. I don't see why we can't move on from it and forget about it, it's not exactly hard to do. And what other thing? What else have I done?" he asked.

Riker laughed "Oh, yeah. It would be easy to forget and move on, but we can't."

"Why not?!"

"Where are we Ellington?" Riker asked.

Ellington sigehd "A hospital." He said, looking at Riker like he was stupid given he was asking ridiculous questions.

Riker nodded "Yes, we are. Where are we in a hospital?"

"Stupidly, in a maternity ward because I don't see what they can do to help him. The only thing they can help with is pregnancies and what not, so unless he's pregnant – which is very impossible by the way – I don't see the importance of this," Ellington said, but then he saw the look Riker was giving him and the awkward look Laura had on her face. He turned back to Riker "Oh fuck off, I was joking."

"Yeah and it would be funny if it wasn't true."

Ellington looked at Riker confused and turned to Laura who still had the same look on her face "No way. You're joking me. That's impossible."

"He's not joking, it's true," Laura said, nervously "we found out a few days ago. If you put together everything that's been wrong with Ross in the past two months plus what Riker's got in his hand, it all makes sense. And what happened today as well."

"B-but how?!"

"That's something you're going to have to ask him yourself or the nurse," Riker said, fiddling with what he had in his hands "we can't tell you, it's too complicated for us but I'm a hundred per cent sure it stuck in Ross's head like glue."

Ellington nodded "Right... okay... you said two months, right?" he asked, they both nodded "does that mean that, if this is true and not some stupid prank, I'm... the er... Father?"

"Yes you are."

Ellington stared at them both and the colour ran from his face. He looked between them both as they were both awaiting his reaction but instead of saying anything he started laughing "Alright, then. Good one, where's the camera? More importantly where's Rocky? I admit you had me there for a minute."

Laura looked at Ellington in disbelief and Riker boiled with anger "It's not a fucking joke."

"I think it is."

Because it was obvious Riker couldn't do anything with a broken arm, he looked at Laura asking her to do something before he ended up with two broken arms. So she did. She took a deep breath and grabbed Ellington by the collar of his shirt threateningly and threw him against the wall, still holding onto him "Alright, listen up you little fuck. Would me and Riker lie about something like this?" Laura asked "you know us. We wouldn't even dare think twice about lying about something like this, and if it was a prank i'd have blown it by now. So you need to get it through your thick head that he is pregnant," she put one arm behind her and snatched what Riker had in his hand and threw it in Ellington's face who caught it with his hand "that is your baby and Ross needs you. Actually, screw that. They both need you!" Laura took a deep breath after yelling in his face and stepped back next to Riker.

Riker gave Laura a proud nod, impressed yet scared at how easily Laura can get angry. Ellington looked at what Laura threw at him, taking a look at Riker before looking down at it. It was an ultrasound. And this time it had Ross's name on it. "Oh my god," Ellington said, taking a deep shaky breath as he didn't know what to feel right now "w-where is he?"

Riker pointed to the room "He's in there. The nurse wants him to stay the night though so she can keep an eye on him."

Ellington nodded "I need some air." he said, going to leave.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Riker said, grabbing him by the arm "you're not running away from this. You did this. This is your fault."

Ellington pulled his arm away "Get off me." he gave Riker a quick glance before taking off down the hallway.

"Ellin—I'm gonna fucking kill him," Riker said in frustration and turning round to Laura "i am actually physically going to kill him."

"Calm down," Laura said, grabbing him by the shoulders "he might actually need some air, it's not nice having something like this dropped on you, you know. He might need some time to process it. After all, it's not like this is going to be easy. He has a girlfriend. Aka yours and Ross's sister. It's not going to be easy telling her, is it? You know what she's like Riker, she may seem sweet, innocent and kind but this could change that. Now, before Ellington decides to be there for him, Ross needs you. So go in there and be with him and I'll go slap Ellington into sense."

Riker nodded "Alright. I'll see you in abit." he said before going back into the room.

Laura watched as Riker went back into the room before turning round and running in the direction Ellington had gone.

* * *

**Alright then, let the hate for Ell begin lel.**

**Have you guys seen the video of R5 with Ryan Seacrest of them playing Twister? Oh my god. It's so funny :') It like went from an innocent game to a freaking fight to... just completely gay bc Ellington was practically on top of Ross and wow. Here's the link: www. youtube watch?v = OhZ9wc6tY_E**

**If you can't get the link there I'll leave it at the top of my profile.**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait on the update for this story, I've just been focused on trying to finish The Last Judgement bc there isn't much left for that story. Haha. I still haven't finished it.**

**AND HOLY CRAP ALMOST 20 REVIEWS ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WOW. I mean, I knew you guys LOVED that chapter but damn. You all work fast with this story haha. Probably bc it's different and nobody's really wrote anything like this lel. I can imagine other people in the fandom talking shit about this story though somewhere just bc yeah cx haha. I might post on Wattpad soon. Idk. I won't leave FanFiction, I just mean post my stories on there as well as on here (y)**

**Also, another reason I haven't updated is bc I went away for a couple of days to Blackpool which was fun. Idk if any of you guys from England live in Blackpool. If you did, then awe. We could have met lel.**

**Anyway, this is the chapter you've all pretty much been waiting for. I feel I could have done better. OH well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or the song "Unpredictable" by 5SOS, all rights go to Hollywood & Capitol Records! Even though I'm pretty sure they never wrote/recorded the song with Capitol Records. Oh well. Still. I don't really want to risk this story being deleted (y)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Ross pushed his way through the crowd of people that were that close together he could barely move and get by them. He was surprised they were still managing to move too. He'd lost Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Ellington. He had no clue where they were. Though he had a very fair idea where Rydel and Ellington were and what they were doing together. Ross nearly threw up in his own mouth at that thought._

_He never expected a party at a hotel to be so packed._

_All he wanted to do was find someone and go home. But he couldn't go home because the hotel was too far away and he's pretty sure that Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ellington will have had a drink and won't be able to drive him home and he has no money with him for a taxi. So that meant going up to his hotel room by himself, which he didn't want to do, and he didn't know who he was supposed to be sharing it with. _

_Was it Riker or Rocky? He knows it's one of them because he heard them all agree or Rydel and Ellington agree on sharing a room together earlier._

_Eventually he squeezed out of the crowd and spotted Rocky sat at the bar by himself. He quickly went over to him "Rocky, what are you doing?" Ross asked "are you bored?"_

_Rocky shook his head "Nope." _

_Ross sighed "Have you been drinking?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Are you lying?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I wanna go upstairs. I don't wanna be here any longer and I can't remember if it was you or Riker I'm sharing a room with." He said._

_Rocky shrugged "You're not sharing with me because I'm with Ryland. So it's either Riker or Ell. I don't think Riker wants to go upstairs any time soon, he's having fun dude. Though, I was speaking to Ellington about fifteen minutes ago, and he said he was bored and wanted to go upstairs. Go get him and go upstairs."_

_Ross sighed and rolled his eyes "But he'll be with Rydel, and if I try take him away she'll complain and decide she wants to go upstairs as well."_

_Rocky groaned "Oh my god, Ross. Get him on his own then, it's not going to hurt him by spending one night away from her. He needs it. Now go find him—oh wait," Rocky pointed over near the door "he's over there by himself. Quick before Rydel comes and gets him. Then in the morning, i'll come find you and take you home if it makes you feel better." he spun Ross around and pushed him away in the direction of the door._

_Ross sent Rocky a glare over his shoulder and made his way through the crowd to get over to him. When he got to the other side of the room where Ellington was, Ell was about to move but Ross quickly ran to him "Ell, wait!" Ross called, going over to him "what are you doing?" he asked._

_Ellington turned around at Ross's voice "Going to get a drink. Do you want one?" he asked._

_Ross shook his head "Uh, no. um, Rocky said you were bored. I'm bored too and I wanna go upstairs, but apparently I'm either sharing a room with you or Riker. Right now I'm hoping it's you if you're bored." _

_Ellington shrugged "I'm not bothered. But, I'm going to go get a drink – as I said before – now are you coming or staying there?" he asked, staring Ross out for a couple seconds before going over to a bar. Ross sighed and followed him, holding onto the back of his shirt so he didn't lose him like he had appeared to have done throughout the rest of the night._

_When they got to the bar, Ross turned his head, scanning over the crowd to see if he could find Rocky, Ryland, Riker or Rydel. He faced Ellington "Where's Rydel?" Ross asked "she hasn't left your side all night, so why now?"_

_Ellington shrugged "I don't care. She went to the bathroom, so I took coming over here to the opposite side of the crowd for a drink as the perfect opportunity to get away from her," he said, making Ross let out a soft laugh "she's been so clingy lately. It's annoying. If she keeps going on like this I'm gonna end up breaking up with her. I know I shouldn't be saying this in front of her brother, but it's true."_

"_I understand. I wouldn't blame you. She does act like she owns everything and is better than others some times," he turned his back to the bar and leaned against it "you just need a night away from her." _

"_Yeah, starting from now. You can help me," he said as the bartender put two drinks on the top "I don't want to go to bed yet, and I know that's the only way I'll get away from her is if I go with someone else, so... just try and keep me out of her direction and eye sight?" He asked._

_Ross nodded "Yeah, sure, whatever, could be fu—i said I didn't want a drink!" he said, finally seeing the two drinks in front of him and Ell._

_Ellington rolled his eyes "Oh, relax. It's coke."_

"_Oh..." He picked up the glass and sipped it, almost spitting it out "No it's not!" he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand._

"_Oh my god, Ross, everybody's drinking, even Ryland's drinking. You're the only one not drinking." Ellington said, fed up. "Actually, Rydel wouldn't drink either because she didn't want to get drunk and do something she shouldn't. Is that your reason for not drinking too?" he asked mockingly "are you being like Rydel? Do you wanna be like Rydel, Ross? Actually," he said, letting a small grin form on his lips as he could tell he was annoying Ross right now "you've got blonde hair, the same colour eyes... all you need is to be smaller, longer hair and the... parts... and you could be her right now." _

"_Oh, wow, peer pressure, good one," Ross said sarcastically "but no. I don't want a drink because I want to go upstairs and sleep. I'm tired and bored."_

_He went to go walk away, but Ellington grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back "C'mon. I thought you were going to help me avoid Rydel for the rest of the night. This isn't helping me avoid her by going upstairs, and besides, you need a key to get into a room, which you don't have and I do." _

"_Dude, you're basically forcing me to drink, do you honestly think I'm going to help you avoid her if you're going to do that?" Ross asked, pulling his arm away from him._

_Ellington took the drink off the bar and held it in front of his lips "It wouldn't be 'forcing' if you took the drink and drank it."_

_Ross stared down at the drink and looked at Ellington, back at the drank, and back to Ellington. He sighed and took the drink "Fine," he said, making Ellington happy "I'll drink it." he began to slowly drink the drink, but didn't like the feeling he was getting from it one bit._

"_Have you seen Ross?" Riker asked, approaching Rocky at a table and sitting down beside him._

_Rocky shook his head "Nope. Last time I saw him was about... over two hours ago. He was looking for either you or Ellington so he could go upstairs to a hotel room and sleep. Why?" Rocky asked._

_Riker sighed, putting his head into his hands "Damn it. He's sharing a room with me. I want to go to bed now. He hasn't got a key. I don't really want to go and leave him locked out."_

"_Hey guys," Rydel said with a sigh, sitting on the other side of Rocky._

"_What's wrong with you?" Rocky asked._

_Rydel shook her head "Nothing. I've been looking for Ellington the past hour and I can't find him anywhere. Last time I saw him, he and Ross were stood at the bar. They saw me, I started making my way through to go over to them and by the time I got to the bar they were gone." _

"_There you go," Rocky said, pointing at Rydel and looking at Riker "he's with Ell. Ellington told me he was bored and tired before, and so was Ross – he also told me. So the chances are they've decided to share a room together so they didn't have to bother any of us. I already gave my key to Ryland about half an hour ago so he could go and he said if I knock loud enough he'll open it for me. So, Riker, Rydel... have fun sharing a room together. I'm going to get another drink." he said, getting up from where he was._

_Riker and Rydel watched as Rocky pushed past everyone to get to the bar before slowly looking at one another. They shook their heads with a slight disgusted look on their face. "No, I'm not sharing a room with you," Riker said "I mean, I would... but the majority of the hotel rooms have double beds, and... I think I'd feel more comfortable sharing a double bed with Ross." _

_Rydel nodded "Yeah. Same here. But, with Ell." _

"_C'mon, lets go find them." _

"_Ellington, be careful," Ross said, through laughter. They were making their way slowly upstairs so they could go back to the hotel room Ellington and Rydel were supposed to be sharing because they were tired of hiding from Rydel every time they spotted her. Now they were going upstairs and Ellington was stumbling all over the place from all the drinks he had. Ross was convinced that he was going to fall backwards. Though, Ross couldn't talk. Thanks to Ellington and his 'persuation' he ended up having just as much as him to drink – except Ell had been drinking longer before that._

_Finally they made it up the stairs without falling down them, Ellington leaned against the banister. "So, er... where's your er... room?" Ross asked._

_Ellington waved towards the hallway they were next too "The end of there." _

_Ross looked down the stairs and saw the door open right at the bottom where he saw Rydel walk through it "Oh shit!" he grabbed Ellington's arm and pulled him from the banister where Ross ended up against the wall with Ellington pressed against him so Rydel couldn't see them as she walked by the staircase, obviously looking for them as she was calling 'Ross, Ellington'. _

_Ellington groaned, feeling pain after he collided with Ross. He looked at Ross straight in the eyes, their faces being inches apart "I swear, you do that again and I'll... I'll..."_

_Ross smirked "You'll what?" He asked, finding it funny how bad Ellington's words were slurred. Even though Ross's were just as bad._

_Ellington didn't say a word. The next thing Ross knew was that he had to catch Ellington because his legs gave out. "Oh, god, you are much heavier when we're drunk." he said, throwing Ellington's arm over his neck so it was easier to take him to where Ellington said the hotel room was._

_When they got to the door, Ross slowly stood him back up so he was stood on his two feet. He dug into his pocket and took out the key, attempting to put the key in the lock. On the seventh try, he got it into the lock and turned it – letting them both into the room. _

_Ross switched on the light and looked into the room, seeing a double bed along with Ellington's change of clothes for in the morning and Rydel's too. He turned to him "A double bed? Really?" he asked._

_Ellington shrugged, shutting the door – forgetting about the key being left in the lock outside "It's a double bed. Me and Rydel were supposed to be sharing this room. What do you expect?" he asked._

_Ross shrugged "True. Just, switch off the light and we'll go to sleep." he turned around and made his way over to the bed as the light switched off and everything in the room became pitch black. He stopped walking._

_Slowly, Ross turned around to tell Ellington to turn the lights back on but ended up colliding with him instead. They grabbed hold of one another so neither of them fell to the floor "Whoa," Ross said "I think um... er... you need to turn the light back on. I can't see a thing."_

_Ellington laughed "Neither can I. But... I'm too far from the light switch now." _

"_No you're not. Stop being lazy, c'mon." he said, making his way slowly towards the bed and making sure he didn't fall over anything and hurt himself, like he knew Ellington was bound to do in his drunk state. Which is why he had hold of him as he walked._

_And of course, he tripped and knocked into the back of Ross. But by that point Ross was at the bed so Ellington rolled off Ross's back and ended up on the bed. Ross laughed. "Fuck you," Ellington groaned._

"_Hey, at least you landed on the bed and not the floor." _

"_Whatever."_

_Ross sat on the edge of the bed where Ellington had fallen onto before slowly lying backwards next to him. He turned his head so he was looking at him, only just being able to make him out in the dark "What's with the sudden mood change?" He asked._

"_I don't know. I'm fed up."_

_Ross sighed "Oh god. Is this the alcohol beginning to talk now?"_

_Ell shrugged "I don't know. It's just... Rydel. I love her still. I think?" he questioned, making Ross laugh "but... she won't leave my side! Do you know how annoying that is?! I can't even spend time with you anymore because of it!" he said, turning to face Ross on the bed._

_Ross nodded, facing him too "Yeah, I know. It annoys me too. I don't see why you don't just tell her to stop hogging all your time or break up with her." _

"_Oh, yeah, break up with her and have Riker kick my ass."_

"_Then I don't know. Do something that'll make Riker dislike her so he's not bothered about it." Ross said, like he didn't even care for Rydel anymore. He did care for her still, but when she dates your bestfriend and basically won't let him see anybody but her 24/7 it gets annoying. Sometimes he felt like ripping off her head._

_Ellington furrowed his brow "Now, now. I don't think we need to go that far," he said, moving closer to Ross "especially since there's no way he's going to dislike his little sister."_

_Ross sighed "Then I can't help you out there. You know what they say, bro's before hoes. But in your case all it seems like is hoes before bro's." _

_Ellington's mouth dropped open "Wha—Ross! I can't help it!"_

_Ross nodded "Yes you can. She's your girlfriend. She doesn't control you. She doesn't make your life decisions and you need to tell her that, and if you can't do that then I'm sorry – but you've got a control freak as a girlfriend until you can make a decision. Your friends, AKA me and my brothers, or a contorl freak, AKA your girlfriend Rydel. I mean, who gives a fuck if she's going to be pissed. She should learn to be less clingy and needing attention 24/7. If I was dating you or in a position where I needed you, I still wouldn't want you there with me all the time. Only when you wanted to. Why? Because it's your choice, not mine—I mean hers. Sorry, I can't remember if we were talking about my example or Ry-"_

_Before Ross got a chance to finish off his sentence Ellington put his hands on Ross's face as best as he could and smashed his lips onto his. As Ellington kissed him, Ross wriggling his hands up the gap between them and put his hands on his shoulders, pushing him away and giving him a funny look. At that moment regret washed over Ellington as he realised what he done, knowing he shouldn't have. But that regret soon washed away when Ross pulled him back and kissed him._

_Ellington pulled Ross on top of him, so that he was straddling him, and began to run their hands all over one another. As Ross moved his hands down lower to the bottom of Ellington's shirt, Ellington stopped him "Wait," he said, looking up at him "don't... don't we need a... yeah."_

_Ross gave him a confused look "Do we need a wha—Ohh!" Ross said, coming to realisation "no! Dude! I'm a guy!"_

"_Oh yeah," Ellington said, thoughtfully "I forgot, you're not Rydel. Or a girl."_

_Ross scrunched his fave up in disgust "Is that your subtle way of telling me you and Rydel have done it?" _

_Ellington thought about it for a moment and nodded "Sure." he said, making Ross roll his eyes before getting back to what they were originally doing._

_**The Next Day**_

_Rocky walked out of the door of his and Ryland's hotel room, still feeling tired, fully dressed. Everyone was pretty much ready to go home now, and they were all waiting on Ross and Ellington. Rydel and Riker ended up sharing a room together given they couldn't find Ross or Ellington anywhere around the hotel. But they had to be somewhere._

_But by now Rocky knew they were probably in Ellington's room either getting ready or still asleep. They can't disappear for almost 12 hours around the hotel, can they? _

_His room wasn't too far from Ell's. It took him a couple seconds to get there and he sighed, seeing Ellington or Ross had left the key in the lock – making it pretty easy for somebody or a fan to walk in and see them. He shook his head and opened up the door, walking into the room "Hey guy—WHAT THE FUCK!" Rocky shouted, slamming the door behind him. _

_Ross was lying in Ellington's arms – obviously naked given their clothes were all over the floor – in the bed with the covers over them. Both of them soon woke up when the door slammed shut. They jumped and saw Rocky stood at the door and looked at each other and jumped apart._

"_You two better have a very good fucking explanation for this."_

* * *

**_So yeah... I don't really think it needs explaining of what happened next, given I've already pretty much explained what happened in the chapter with Ross & Laura when Rocky found out. Yay. Idk if there's any other flashback you wanna see. If you do let me know and I'll figure something out. YAY._**

**_BTW, we're almost on 100 reviews for this story adn it's not even on Chapter 10 yet... If this gets 100 reviews before chapter 10... I will be a very happy girl. Just saying. Haha. Glad you guys like the story though! _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Glad you all liked that chapter :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or the song Unpredictable by 5SOS, all rights to Hollywood & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Next Morning**

Ross stirred a little before he opened up his eyes and woke up to an empty room. And by empty. He meant, nobody was there with him. He was by himself. He sighed. He should have known that once they found out nobody would want to be around him or with him. After Riker came back in last night he only stayed for about an hour and a half before he got told by the nurse he had to leave. He didn't even put up much of a fight to stay. He just left.

Ellington never came in either. Riker told him that he knew and had gone out to get some air, but did he come back? Oh no. Laura came back and told him that she couldn't find him before deciding to leave herself as she had something 'important to do'.

It was starting already. People were leaving him because they didn't want to be involved with him anymore.

All over a freaking baby as well.

This was really fucked up. He's surprised he even got any sleep last night due to the amount of stuff he had playing on his mind. Who knew he would ever be stuck in a situation like this? Isn't this something they would have picked up when he born? So surely his Mom and Dad must know about this, but why haven't they told him if they do? What? Did they not expect him to ever sleep with a boy?

Well if not, Ross guesses this is their karma.

Even though this doesn't affect them one bit. The only part of their life it's going to affect is if they want to help Ross out with this or disown him completely. That should be fun to find out _when_ they find out. And no doubt it'll be later on today because he has to go home at some point, doesn't he?

Ross laid in the bed, waiting a for a few more minutes till the nurse came in the room. "Hey," she said, smiling at him. Ross never responded, he gave her a weak smile and that was about it. She sighed sadly, going to the side of the bed "is anybody here with you?" she asked, he shook his head "oh... it's just... it's 8 am and soon people will be coming in for appointments and I don't really want them to see you and I know you don't too. I was just wondering if you could leave any time soon within the next ten or so minutes."

Ross nodded with a sigh "I guess so. I'll get dressed, get a taxi and go home. Or some place else. I don't really want to have to face them after yesterday. They didn't find out... but they're going to be suspicious as to why I had to go to the hospital after being hit in the stomach."

"Well, you can't keep it from them forever," she said "and I'm not saying that to scare you, but when you're pregnant you do tend to get bigger," she said like he was stupid and he didn't know anything about pregnancies "and... you've grown a little. I mean, it's not noticeable if you don't know," she reassured him as she saw Ross's eyes flicker with panic "but if you know you're pregnant, then it is noticeable."

Ross sighed with relief. That was the last thing he needed. Otherwise people would start noticing like the fans and well, his world would come tumbling down. And now it's a ticking time bomb for when it does.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Ross turned his head and made eye contact with the nurse, hearing the same question he's always asked by her every time he comes. He knows she's only trying to help him before it becomes to late for him to back out or continue. He sighed "Yeah," he said, the nurse sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to say something "I think... I'm gonna go through with it. I know that it's risky... very risky.. you know... being famous and all. But, who wants to be known as a baby killer to them self or anybody else if they get found out?" he asked the nurse nodded "well, I er... I better get dressed. Do you mind leaving?"

The nurse nodded, jumping off the bed "Oh, yeah. Of course." she made her way towards the door and left.

When the door shut Ross sighed and threw the covers off him to get up and get changed before the place started to get crowded and he got questioned why he was here if anybody recognised him.

* * *

After he changed back into his clothes, Ross wasted no time in letting the nurse know he was going and he left. Nobody was down the hallway of the maternity ward so nobody could question him or give him funny looks as to why he's down there. The only time a patient was down there was when Ross got out of the maternity ward and to them it looked like he had gone the wrong way for whatever he was going for.

At least he hoped it did.

When he got away from that part of the ward, he was back downstairs and heading to the exit where he saw a girl about 8 or 9 who must have recognised him because she stared at him long enough and even tapped her Mom on her elbow. But by the time they had chance to do anything Ross was out the door.

He looked around, either for a stray taxi looking for somebody to pick up or a bus stop. He hadn't taken the bus in a while. Maybe he should take that instead. But, he has no money. So he'd be better off getting a taxi and running into the house where he could get some money and give it to the taxi person. Ross turned his head where he saw some girl about his age, maybe she knew him, with a phone. He wasn't going to be able to use a payphone so he may as well borrow somebody else's.

He went to walk up to her but was cut off by a car blasting it's horn at him as it pulled up beside him. Ross looked at the car and saw Ellington sat in the drivers seat, signalling for him to come and get in so he could take him home. Ross took a deep breath and walked towards the car.

Now or never, right?

Nervously he got into the car and put on his seatbelt. "Hey." Ellington said, breaking the silence "are you feeling okay today?" He asked, seeming completely fine and calm.

Ross looked at him and nodded, but looking unsure "Y-yeah... miles better. Thanks."

Ellington gave him a small smile before putting his foot down on the accelerator and began the journey back to Ross's house.

The journey from the hospital to the next red light was complete silence, it felt awkward to Ross. He wasn't sure how it felt to Ellington until they stopped at a red light that soon turned green "So, Ross," Ellington said, keeping his eyes on the road and getting a firm grip on the steering wheel "we have a little bit of a problem in our hands. Don't we?"

Ross scoffed "Little?"

"Alright, huge," Ellington corrected himself and Ross nodded "and we need to talk about it... because... either way... we're not getting out of this clean,"he continued and Ross shook his head "but need I remind you... I am dating your sister."

Ross nodded "Yes, Ell... I know... but to be honest, I don't care about her. She's not my biggest worry. You are. I'm not bothered about how she's going to react just yet, I'm more worried about your reaction. I mean, you seem calm but you could be feeling something else on the inside."

"Well," Ellington said, still driving "you could say that. I mean um... I didn't know you could have babies... that would have been a good warning before we... you know."

"Hey! I didn't know I could either! And if that never had happened then I would have gone my whole life not knowing that, which would have been a safer option."

"Why do you sound like you're blaming me for?!" Ellington asked, his voice going higher in pitch.

"Because it is your fault! And don't you dare say it takes two to make a baby," Ross said, seeing how Ellington was about to say something to protest and it was obviously going to be that "but you know. You practically forced me to have that drink and the ones after it. All I wanted to do was go upstairs and go to sleep until the next morning, but oh no. You wanted to spend the night away from Rydel and get drunk, as well as have me help you do it. It's a good thing Riker doesn't know about you forcing me to drink, otherwise I would dread to think what would happen to you."

Ellington sighed "Alright, I know I admit, I shouldn't have done that. It wouldn't have happened if I never did that. I know. I was going over it in my head last night and I feel guilty as fuck about it and I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for doing this to you, I really am, I didn't mean to ruin your life like this." he said, sadly and his voice cracking. He really was sorry.

Ross frowned, looking down as they pulled into his road "Yeah. I know. Me too." he said quietly. He knows he shouldn't be the one apoligising to Ellington, but this has technically ruined Ellington's life too. It's not only Ross's life that is going to change, but it is going to be Ellington's too.

They're both doomed.

Ellington stopped the car outside of the house minutes later. When he did he took off his seat belt and as soon as Ross had his seat belt off, getting ready to get out of the car, Ellington brought him into a hug. A tight one, but not too tight. He didn't fancy hurting him. Ross was taken back when he hugged him, not really expecting it but all he could do was hug back himself. It's what he needed right now. A hug.

From someone other than Riker.

He got enough of them last night.

But he didn't care right now because Ellington's reaction was way better than Ross expected. He's actually okay with it, being nice and supportive about it. He thought he was going to completely freak out or something.

At least that's what Ross kept on thinking until Ellington spoke again.

"So... you're going to get rid of it, right?"

Ross stayed in the hug, furrowing his brow before pulling away from the hug and looking at Ellington like he wasn't sure if he heard him correctly "Wha_t_?" Ross asked, emphasising the 't'.

Ellington shrugged "Well, c'mon. I'd understand if you weren't famous, you'd keep it. But you're famous. Worldwide. You can't go through with it without people finding out and making fun of you. Plus, as I said before... me and Rydel are kind of dating. That might put a bit of a weight on our relationship."

Ross laughed absurdity of what Ellington just said, making Ellington confused. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed "Oh my gosh, I actually thought for a moment there you were being supportive and nice to me about it, but you're not!" he said, looking at him "you're only thinking of yourself. You're more worried about what people think of you and Rydel breaking up with you, aren't you? Don't even dare deny it. You basically just said it. You don't care about me. You don't care about the baby. You only care about yourself."

"So..." Ellington said, trying to get everything straight in his mind. He ignored everything what Ross said there, but got what he needed from it to figure something out. "You're... you're keeping the baby?" he asked, Ross nodded slowly like Ell was an idiot. "What? Why?" Ellington asked, not being sure he understood.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ross asked in disbelief, seeing how completely insensitive and clueless Ellington really was. He shook his head and took a deep breath "Imagine you in my place. Would you want to be known as a baby killer to yourself? Even if people found out before you got the abortion, you'd be known as a baby killer. Could you deal with that on your shoulders?" he asked.

Ellington shrugged "It'd go away eventually."

Ross shook his head "You're a fucking ass hole." Ross got out the car and slammed the door.

Ellington sighed, getting out the car himself and going after him "Wait, Ross, let me explain-"

"No!" Ros said, turning round as he was half way to the door. He didn't care if anybody inside the house or anywhere around them heard this. It's bad enough he could have sworn he saw Rocky and Riker sat in the living room looking out the window at them both. "_You_ let _me_ explain. When I first found out I was fucking petrified and I didn't know what to do so I kept it to myself and nobody else knew. But then Riker, Laura, Maia and Ryland found out but thought it was Rocky, and they told me they thought it was Rocky. Any normal person would have admitted it was them, but no. I took that as a pass to get out of it but I realised I couldn't run away from it forever. Four, maybe five months at the most. Not the whole nine."

as that argument proceeded onwards, Rocky and Riker left the living room and came out the front door to see what was going on and try to stop the argument before they attracted attention. Even though it was only 8:30 and nobody was up yet. Rocky didn't even have any clue what so ever as to what was going on.

"-But no," Ross went on "Rocky had to hit my in the stomach and it was game over for me hiding it anymore. Again, I was scared. But Riker and the nurse made me realise, I don't wanna known as a baby killer. I wouldn't even kill a baby before or after it was born because they don't deserve it. I mean, why would you want to kill a life that's barely begun for? But then I started to think about you, what your reaction would be and how it would affect you. I actually thought you would be supportive and not tell me to fricking abort and basically kill it. Another thought I had, I was going to let you chose whether or not you wanted to be apart of this baby's life or not. And once you made that decision I would be at peace with it and not bother you anymore. But it doesn't matter now because you've made your choice. I swear, I thought you were better and less selfish than this."

Ellington sighed "Look, Ross. I'm not doing it to be selfish. All I'm saying is that it's kinda freaky that your a guy and pregnant." he said without really thinking, which was one of Ross's main insecurities from last night that he told Riker about what people would think about him.

"Did you just call me a freak?" Ross asked, after a moments silence and shaking slightly.

Ellington shrugged "I... I don't know... I guess..."

Ross shook his head "I hate you."

Ellington went to go after Ross, trying to sort this out after he had a realisation of what he said "Ross-"

"Don't," Ross said, stopping him from continuing and his voice cracking with sadness "just don't. Don't bother talking to me anymore." he turned around and pushed past both Rocky and Riker with force before running upstairs.

Rocky gave Riker a confused look, not being sure if he had heard all of that correctly. Riker sighed, feeling pissed "I'll explain later, but right now I need you to do me a favour," Riker said, making sure Rocky followed him as he walked up to Ellington "alright, what the fuck did you do?" he asked "and was that really fucking necessary?"

Ellington rolled his eyes and sighed "I didn't mean it like that. But let me guess, because you can't hit me with a broken arm you're going to get Rocky to do it instead like you did with Laura yesterday."

Ellington hissed in pain when he felt his face sting from a slap in the face from Riker's good arm. Rocky grabbed Ellington by the shirt, pulling him close threateningly "He doesn't need to ask me to hit you for him, I'll do it voluntarily after that. I don't know the full story or how, but from what I heard... if Ross was Rydel... it would be less worse. But because it's Ross, you better fucking start running dude."

Riker put his hand on Rocky's shoulder "Rocky, calm down. I'll fill you in on the rest of it when we get inside, just let him go especially if he's going to be an ass."

Rocky glared at Ellington before letting him go harshly and turning round to go back into the house. Riker watched and waited till Riker was in the house before he gave Ellington one last look and went back inside himself.

Things were well and truly fucked.

* * *

**All aboard the Ellington hate train. Lel. I have no idea where I'm going with Ellington's character in this story, he's sorta goes from his normal self to an AU character and back to himself from what I've figured out so far. Bipolar character really. haha.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yup, I can see the majority of you all on board the hate train for Ellington lel. Oh well. Nothing in my stories exactly go smooth sailing do they?**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes... I started writing this at like 1:45 a.m. and it's now 6:35 a.m... so... yeah. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or the song "Unpredictable" by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Riker shut the front door behind him and Rocky slowly and quietly. He stayed facing the door so that he didn't have to face Rocky and explain to him what all that was about with Ellington and Ross. He wasn't up for explanations yet. Especially since it's so early.

Rocky watched as Riker kept his back to him, he looked up the stairs where Ross had ran up and back to Riker "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Rocky asked "I mean, I have a fair idea and I'm wondering how the fuck it's possible, and... when I say this, I mean it with the most and dearest love... I am doing my very best to hold back comments such as Ellington has magical powers and more. But... we won't go there." He said, feeling slightly awkward about this whole situation. Not in the type of awkward where he'll walk away from Ross and abandon him completely like Ellington just did, but because it's not very often you get told and find out stuff like this.

Riker sighed, turning to face Rocky with a very unamused facial expression "Shut the fuck up, Rocky. Your comments are not funny and they are definitely not going to be helpful in the slightest." he said, sounding pissed.

Rocky shifted a little "N-not even if they're about Ellington in the attempt to cheer Ross up?" Rocky asked. It was clear in Rocky's face that he had already came up with a thousand comments for Ellington and a thousand more for Ross.

"I swear the stalk dropped you off at the wrong house." Riker muttered, going up the stairs with Rocky following him behind.

"Yeah, well, clearly the stalk mixed up Ross and Rydel," Rocky said, from where he stood on the stairs. Riker turned round and glared at Rocky who had some sort of smile on his face. Rocky's smile dropped "Too soon?" He asked, Riker nodded.

They proceeded up the stairs and made their way to Ross and Ryland's room. Their parents were downstairs, Rydel's in her room probably still sleeping and Ryland's also downstairs. They don't know how none of the people who are awake haven't noticed Ross come home, unless they have and tried to get Ross's attention but he ignored them. Which would be understandable.

After the few comments Rocky had just made, Riker was very unsure on whether or not to actually let him come in the room and let him attempt to cheer Ross up and make sure he's okay with him. But in all honesty Rocky is the only funny one out the three so he's going to have to take that risk.

Riker pushed the door open to Ross and Ryland's room where they found Ross laid on his bed almost curled up into a ball. He couldn't fully curl up into a ball fully for reasons. Riker walked into the room first and let Rocky shut it behind them as they walked over to the bed, Riker sat on the edge of it where Ross's back faced him. He rubbed his back gently "Ross..." Riker said, calmly and gently.

Rocky walked round to the other side of the bed where he could see Ross's face. He was crying. Silently, but there were tears streaming down his face. Ross let out a sob when he saw Rocky "Go away Rocky, I don't need your comments right now." He said through tears.

Rocky held up his hands "I'm not gonna make any comments I swear on my life. But I ain't making any promises about not making comments about Ellington, I have too many right now." he said, also sitting on the edge of the bed. A small laugh came from Ross. Rocky smiled "There we go! A laugh!" he looked at Riker "told you I wouldn't make him cry more."

Riker rolled his eyes. He slipped his right arm under Ross and helped him to sit up, being careful not to touch his stomach. But he did accidentally touch Ross's stomach and when Riker did, he jumped slightly. "Sorry," Riker apoligised, seeing the look he received from Ross for jumping. Ross sat up and Riker shrugged "Hey! First person to touch it though!" Riker said, smiling trying to lighten up the mood but Ross kept on glaring at him "no? Okay. I was just saying because no doubt you're going to have Laura, Maia and Mom, maybe Rydel if she doesn't get too mad about this, trying too-"

"Riker," Rocky said, interrupting him "do us all a favour? Shut up," Rocky sighed thankfully when Riker nodded, zipping his trap. He then looked at Ross "So... what's this I hear about you making people think I'm pregnant?"

Ross sighed as more tears spilled out his eyes and down his cheeks "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I borrowed your hoodie when I went to the hospital because I couldn't find any of mine and I left it there by accident," he explained, getting worse with his tears and sad emotions as he went on to the point where he was shaking and becoming unclear "then Riker, Laura, Maia and Ryland found it and the nurse told them, and they told me they assumed it was your hoodie, I panicked and I didn't know what to do so I let them go along with it."

Rocky's eyes widened "Alright," he said, wrapping his arms around Ross and hugging him as he sobbed. It wasn't even sobbing. He was crying that much, hard and loud Rocky and Riker are actually surprised it hasn't drawn attention and woken up Rydel. "Jeez... hormones. Emotion. Need I remind you... you are a guy. Not a girl. I mean, just cause you have the parts inside of you to make a baby doesn't necessarily mean you are a girl. So there's no need to cry."

"No it just makes me a freak."

Riker sighed heavily in frustration, making a mental note in his head to kill Ellington later for getting that drilled into Ross's head – especially when that was one of his main fears of people thinking and saying about him. "I'm gonna fucking kill him," Riker said "Ross, you are not a freak. Ellington's just an ass. He doesn't know what he's talking about, he just doesn't realise he's got a big responsibility lying on his shoulders now. He's scared. And I know more than anything you are petrified about this, but you've got to consider what he's feeling inside too."

Ross sat up, pulling away from Rocky. Rocky sat glaring at Riker in disbelief "You're sticking up for him," Rocky said, referring to Ellington "how could you stick up for him after what he just did?" he asked.

"Rocky, imagine if it was the other way round. Imagine if it was you and Ellington except you weren't the pregnant one, Ell was. How would you feel about him telling you that?" Riker asked, Rocky fell silent "exactly. I mean, I agree. I am gonna fucking kick Ellington's ass so fucking hard he'll wish he wasn't born after I get this cast off for what just happened, along with him cheating on Rydel."

Rocky shrugged "If he wasn't born we wouldn't have this problem," he said, causing him to get funny looks off Ross and Riker "what? It's true!"

"Still, it's harsh." Ross said, looking down in front of him.

Rocky rolled his eyes "Dude, make up your mind, do you hate him or not."

"Doesn't matter if I do hate him, it's harsh saying what you just said!"

"Rocky," Riker said, almost warningly "do not – and I repeat – do not _ever_ argue with somebody who's pregnant. You will not win, I can promise you that now, so back the heck out of that zone and turn around before it's too late dude," he warned, now he got a funny look off Ross "I'm sorry but it's true. Even I'm not going to have an argument with you, or even attempt one."

Ross sighed, wiping his eyes. He felt like shit right now. He'd never felt this sad before, it was almost like depression. He knows nobody else knows yet, but he's practically ruined everything. Everything meaning R5. There's no way they're going to be able to continue it without the fans finding out. Then what happens after that? The label finds out, management finds out, they get dropped and everything goes down hill and it's not worth baring to think about right now.

Especially not in the emotional state Ross is in right now. He feels like he could cry for America.

"I can't hate him though," Ross said, wrapping his arms around his stomach gently "not forever anyway. Or maybe not at all. I have the feeling he's going to come round eventually, but I feel I've already made my decision by shutting him out completely."

Rocky nodded "And keep it that way," Rocky said "because that's not going to be the first time he's going to act like that. That won't be the first time he hurts you, and I won't stand by and let that happen."

Ross sighed "Yeah, but... it's not just my baby, it's his too. I can't..." he paused "what about when he or she grows up? They're gonna keep questioning me why they don't have a Mom or another Dad. And I know for a fact he or she won't be stupid enough to not search me up on the internet, because lets face it all kids of famous parents do that."

Riker shrugged "He or she won't question it at all. Especially since he or she is already going to have a Dad, three uncles and a possible Aunt if she keeps calm and doesn't blow her head off, along with two grandparents. If that's not enough for it, then that's a shame because I can't think of any other people in the world who are going to love that baby more than you or us. No matter where it came from. So what if he or she doesn't have a Mom or two Dad's. Who gives a shit? Who says they'll care anyway?"

"Yeah," Rocky said, popping his collar "I mean... who'd complain about having an uncle like me?"

Ross blinked a couple times "Me. I would."

"Well then..."

Riker nudged Ross gently "Why are you so worried for anyway? Let him be a deadbeat dad. One Dad's just as good as two." he said, seeing Ross wanted to smile but he was hiding it.

Rocky nodded "I agree. You'll probably do a ten times better job at it on your own than you would have with Ellington around. And, I know people always worry about being a single parent because they're scared of doing a shit job and because they're scared they won't have enough money to provide for them, along with not being able to raise them properly and teach them things like a parent would with the father or mom around. But what the heck have you got to worry about?" Rocky asked, with a confused look "you're in a band. Of course you're going to be able to provide for it with all the money."

"Yep, money's not what I'm scared of." Ross said, shaking his head slightly.

Rocky sighed "Alright then, back to being scared of doing a shit job and not raising them properly," he said, seeing clearly in Ross's face that's what it was. All because of Ellington being a deadbeat. "Again! What the hell have you got to worry about?! You're not alone. So fuck if the baby doesn't have it's father to raise it with it's other parent. Who gives a shit?! You've got me. You've got Riker. You've got Ryland. You've got Mom and Dad, maybe Rydel it just depends on her actions and reaction. You're not going to fail because we're not gonna let you. If you do fail, I'm pretty sure we'll all kick your ass for it and set you straight."

"Rocky's right," Riker said, thinking he would never say those words ever in his life "I mean, I can easily teach the baby how to make drinks."

"Yeah..." Ross said, shaking his head and looking at Riker with uncertainty "I don't want my child having a drinking problem..."

"I'll teach it how to play ice hockey and guitar, definitely." Rocky said, nodding with a slight smug smile.

"What if it's a girl?"

Rocky shrugged "I'm still teaching it how to play ice hockey and guitar despite her protests. I don't care if she's worried about breaking a nail, bone or messing up any part of her body or clothing, she is going to learn one way or another. I will not put up with protests," Rocky said, making Ross laugh "that's right," Rocky said, looking down to Ross's stomach "I hope you're listening if your a girl. Take early notes."

Riker looked at Rocky like he was crazy "I don't think it can hear you Rocky, it's still a fetus. I think... I don't know... I'm not good with biology." he looked at Ross.

Ross shrugged "No good looking at me dude, I'm just going along with it. Doesn't mean I actually know what's going on in there."

"Seriously though," Rocky said, patting him on the back "you'll be fine without Ellington. You'll do a good job without him."

Ross smiled, feeling 100 times better than he did before. And that's coming from something what Rocky said and he thought all he was going to get was comments about it – but Ross knows they are still within Rocky and he will be hearing them at some point during these next few months. But as Riker said: never start a fight/argument with a pregnant person. It will end badly and you will regret your birth date.

Ross knows from personal experience. They have a family friend, Carol, and she was pregnant – she had the baby like 4 months ago – and Ross accidentally pissed her off and he really did wish he wasn't born. She scared him. A lot.

"Anyway," Riker said, getting up from the bed "we're gonna leave you to sleep, you look like you need it. C'mon Rocky."

Rocky scoffed as he made his way to the door with Riker "Can't believe the one thing you want to teach your first nephew or niece is how to make alcoholic drinks."

Riker laughed "It's better than ice hockey, I love the sport and everything but something tells me the child might end up dead if you teach them how to play it." he said, opening the door.

"That'll probably be because it didn't listen to me and it ended up with my skate in it's throat."

"Rocky!"

"Sorry, but it's true. Hey! Maybe I'll teach it how to make mac and cheese!"

"Oh dear lord no." Riker said fearfully, shutting the door behind them as they exited the room and left Ross to himself.

Ross shook his head, laughing to himself as he could hear Riker and Rocky continuing their conversation going up the hallway. At least he knew he had two people in his life that were staying by his side no matter what for sure. Actually, three if you count Laura. She did send him a text this morning and made sure he was okay. Of course he lied to her. Cos this morning he wasn't fine at all. But now he was.

He slowly laid back down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling "That... they were your uncles, I apologise for them," Ross said with a sigh "I have a feeling I'm going to be doing a lot of that with them two. Especially Rocky. Eh, you'll get use to him. I'm sorry if I let him hold you and he drops you. Honestly, it's to be expected he can barely hold his guitar without nearly dropping it on a daily basis, and that's like his favourite thing in the whole world."

If Ross had a mirror right now in front of him he would look at himself funny. Talking to yourself is definitely a sign of insanity, but technically he's not talking to himself he's talking to the baby. Probably because he feels it's the only person that'll listen to him. Mainly because it doesn't have a choice and more than likely has no clue what he's going on about.

Gently Ross slid his hands under his shirt and rest his hands on his belly, rubbing it slightly. There was barely anything there, but you could definitely feel a small bump forming. "I suppose we'll be okay, huh? Regardless if your – dare I say the word – dad decides whether or not he wants to be apart of your life. I don't care if I'm honest... he can make his own decisions... I gave him the option. He made his choice, but oh well. I can't promise you I'm gonna be the greatest parent in the world but... I can try my god damn best. I mean, it's not like Riker and Rocky are gonna let me fail as they said. So yeah... good talk," he said, patting his stomach really, really gently "you probably didn't even understand half of what I said but whatever. I'll let you off."

Ross laughed at himself and removed his hands from his stomach and turned over, getting ready to go back to sleep. He really needed it.

Especially with what was to come.

* * *

**Yeah, that last part could have been a whole lot better... but... it's like 25 minutes away from being 7 a.m. in England so. Little sleep for me bc my Mam wants me to go up town with her at like 11. Oh boy.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this is a very long ass'd chapter that came out longer than expected. It's 5,646 words WITHOUT the authors note but PLEASE don't skip it bc it is an important chapter :)**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or the song "Unpredictable" by 5SOS, all rights go to Hollywood & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**2 Months Later**

Ross doesn't think he's ever gone so long avoiding someone in his entire life. When he said he wasn't going to speak to Ellington anymore and that he hates him, he was not lying.

The most interaction Ross and Ellington both had with each other were glances and that was about it. Not a lot of people had noticed. The only people that had noticed were Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Maia and Laura because they all knew the truth behind it, but then again Mark and Stormie also noticed they weren't talking to each other but had no clue why. Even when they questioned Ross on it or any of the other Lynch siblings they would always avoid the subject or, if you were Rydel, have no clue what they were going on about.

The reason why Rydel didn't notice at all is because she's so hung up on being with Ellington that she wouldn't notice if her house was burning down with all her family in it.

It was clear on Ellington's face that he wanted to do something about this whole thing every time he looked at Ross because he could barely look at Rydel anymore without feeling awkward or guilty. He should have just ended it the last time he had the opportunity to because he knows for a fact Riker and Rocky don't want him to be with Rydel anymore let alone be anywhere near Ross after the way he acted towards him.

For the last month they'd been on a small tour, just for the fact that soon they won't be able to go on a tour for a long while. That small tour was no fun at all. Especially when your 4 months pregnant with morning sickness and you can't be quiet throwing up your insides on a morning, especially when the bus is moving. It wasn't so bad when the bus had stopped, Ross could go outside and they'd be in the middle of nowhere. That way he wouldn't get caught.

But he did get caught on the bus a couple times.

He got caught by his Mom who told his Dad later, then there was a time he got caught by Rydel and that wasn't fun. That was awkward. It was at 4 in the morning and Rydel got out of her bunk because she thought she could hear someone throwing up, so she went into the bathroom of the tour bus and found Ross hanging over the toilet and she sat by him for the rest of the time he threw up and she even looked after him the next day to make sure he was okay.

And yet, there he was. Carrying her boyfriends baby.

Boy did he feel bad.

Thankfully they were home now

They had only just got home and they were still unpacking things from the bus like instruments, suitcases and boxes etc.. Ross opted for the lighter things like the lighter boxes seen as though it's very dangerous for him to carry heavy things. Heck, it is for all pregnant people. Rocky and Riker made sure he didn't carry anything too heavy either and when he was given something heavy by his parents or Rydel they'd take it before he got the chance too. Ellington was helping too, but he avoided Ross throughout most of it. He did always try to help him when he got told to carry something heavy but Riker, Rocky or Ryland always beat him too it.

He knows he basically told Ross he wants nothing to do with him or the baby but all he wants is his friend back and to help him. Yes. He realises how much of an ass he was and there was no need for him to have acted like that, because if Ross was Rydel than Ellington knows he would have stayed. To be honest, what was the difference between Ross and Rydel when it came to Ratliff now? The only difference was that Ross is a boy and Rydel's a girl and the fact he's gone further with Ross than he has with Rydel who is the actual person he's dating.

So was there a point for Ellington to even be a deadbeat and continue dating Rydel? No.

that's why he decided the next chance he gets he's going to break-up with Rydel and tell her. Regardless whether or not Ross likes it and is pissed.

Man, he really acted like he didn't give two shits about Ross when he did.

Ross walked out of the house and over to the bus where Mark was getting a couple of things out the back, and they didn't look too heavy. And they also looked like it was the last thing to come out and go inside. Rydel was inside unpacking her things, Riker and Rocky had just took something in along with Ellington and god knows where Ryland had disappeared off too. Ross approached the side of the bus where his Dad was "Um... is that it?" Ross asked, looking down at the suitcases.

Mark looked down at the suitcases and nodded "Yeah—oh no," he said as he had the suitcases in his hands "Rydel's keyboards still in here. Would you mind getting that?" he asked.

Ross rubbed his hands together nervously "The keyboard?" he asked "Rydel's big keyboard? That's er... that's really heavy..."

Mark nodded "I know. I'd get it but your here and there's suitcases," he said, seeing Ross sigh "oh, go on Ross. You're stronger than me so it would be better if you got it." he said as he walked up the path to the house.

Ross let out a whimper, thinking about how Rocky and Riker were going to kill him if they caught him carrying it. He looked in the boot of the bus and saw Rydel's keyboard in it's case sat there. He reached over to it and slowly pulled it out.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!"

Ross turned round at the sound of the familiar and, obviously, panicked/worried voice.

Ellington.

Plot twist much, he was expecting it to be Rocky or Riker.

Ellington watched as Mark told Ross to carry something from the tour bus and as he was about to leave Mark came in and told him there's no point in going out there, there's only one thing left and Ross has got it. At first he thought it was going to be something stupid or light, but no. It was Rydel's keyboard which he thought someone had brought in already. Apparently not.

Ellington took it off Ross as quickly as he could "Y-you shouldn't be carrying that if it's heavy..." Ellington said, slightly nervous to how Ross was going to react to him being caring and worried. Ross didn't say anything, he stared at him blinking a couple times as he was surprised about him being caring. Ellington looked at him back before turning round and heading into the house.

* * *

Riker and Rocky had taken the tour bus back to where it belonged with Mark, Ryland had tagged along too. That meant that Rydel, Ross and Stormie were the only ones left in the house. Along with Ellington of course, but he had quickly gone out to his apartment to get something but he'd be back soon. Stormie was downstairs, Rydel was in her room and where was Ross?

The same place he'd been practically every morning.

The bathroom. Throwing up again.

Could he be heard? No.

Well, not by Stormie anyway but given Rydel's bedroom is straight across from the bathroom she could hear him.

She swung open her bedroom door and kicked open the bathroom one where she found Ross coming away from the toilet, breathing heavily and looking like shit as he leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Rydel knelt in front of him, leaving the bathroom door open "Your throwing up again?" she asked.

Ross sighed, looking at Rydel "Wow, no strings attached on you are there."

Rydel rolled her eyes at Ross's sarcasm. Actually, she couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or a mood swing. He'd been having plenty of them too. "You've been like this for the majority of the tour and you're not getting better," she said "Rocky had that too for a little while a couple months ago. Do you have his sickness too?" she asked.

Ross puffed his cheeks and huffed "Sure... why not," he said quietly, feeling another rush of sickness "Oh no."

Rydel took a step back and watched as Ross threw up in the toilet. She knelt behind him and rubbed his back gently until he was done. She stood up and wiped her hands, watching out the corner of her eye where she saw something she thought she imagined as Ross crawled back to lean against the wall. "Ross..." Rydel said, suspiciously as she looked down at him "have you gotten... fatter? Or is that just my imagination?"

"Imagination," Ross said almost immediately, becoming panicked at how Rydel noticed "definitely imagination."

Rydel went to go say something but they were cut off by a noise coming from downstairs. Ross's eyes widened, more in confusement as he ran his hand through his hair "Is that a baby crying?" Ross asked "oh my god it is... Oh my god I can hear the future, holy shit." he said, rubbing his head.

Rydel gave Ross a funny look, not being sure what he meant by that "Yeah... you know Carol?" Rydel asked, Ross nodded "she was coming through LA and her car broke down, so she has to wait at the garage all day and wait for it to get fixed but she didn't want to keep the baby around exhaust fumes and whatever other fumes there are in garages. With it only being a couple month old. So she asked Mom if her or one of us could look after it and she'd come back for her later."

Mockery. Complete mockery. Whoever is up there in the sky is looking down on Ross and mocking him completely. Leaving the hints all around for people to figure out for them self.

"Can you look after her later?"

Ross looked up at Rydel "What? Why?"

Rydel found it weird the way Ross was getting all touchy and defensive against this situation but didn't bother to question it any further "Because, I promised Mom I'd take her to the store and Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Dad are going to be a while. Don't worry, you won't be on your own Ellington's coming back."

Yep, the world is definitely mocking him.

"Then take the baby with you. I'm sick." Ross said, looking for any excuse to not have to do this.

Rydel dropped her hands to her side in disbelief at Ross "Take the baby to the store?" Rydel repeated, Ross nodded "when we don't have a pushchair, only a car seat, to take her in. It would mean carrying a 6 month old baby around in our arms and that is not okay."

Ross shrugged "Leave her in the car, one of you can stay with her. Car seats better than nothing."

Rydel's mouth almost fell open. She shook her head "Is this what you're going to be like when you have children of your own?"

"Don't know, but we'll find out."

Rydel scoffed, leaving the bathroom "Yeah, I dread that day when it comes!" She called.

"Believe me, Rydel, it's coming sooner rather than later!" Ross called back to her. He sighed and leant his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes.

Ellington walked through the door to the Lynch house. He'd been to his apartment to get something, but he didn't actually have to get anything he just needed some space from Rydel and to think about what he was going to say to her and how gentle he could be breaking up with her without physically telling her she's too clingy and they need space. Along without having to end the break-up with "Oh yeah, by the way, I slept with your little brother and now he's carrying my baby". He'd love to see how that turns out if he said that but he doesn't at the same time. He'd rather keep his balls because no doubt Rydel will want to rip them off and make him watch as she feeds them to a rabid dog.

To be honest he wouldn't blame her. In a way he deserves it along with everything else that is going to come to him once he reveals it to her. Not just for cheating on Rydel but for what he's done to Ross too.

He knows Ross blames himself in a way, but if you think about it long and hard it is actually all Ellington's fault. You know, apart from the whole baby thing and being able to have them. All Ross wanted to do was go upstairs and go to bed, but no. Ellington wanted to have a night away from Rydel by having fun and he had to force Ross to drink and then they slept together, and again... Ellington made the first move. Suppose in a way you could say it was a type of rape because Ross obviously didn't want the drink and he didn't want to do what he did that night, but something inside Ellington did.

Could it be counted as rape? Cause if so Rocky and Riker are gonna kick his ass even more. It's bad enough that when Riker got his cast taken off his arm Ellington was bricking it because Riker promised he would kick his ass once his arm was better, but he never. Riker could tell he was scared though, that's what made it funny.

It's also ridiculous at how much Ellington hates himself over this whole mess. If he could go back and redo that whole night all over again he would. Also along with the day he and Rydel started dating, he would do that over too and say no. He would have rather had said yes to his friend Georgia. She's bitchy, persuasive in a slutty way, patronising and very good at blackmail, yet she would make a ten times better girlfriend than Rydel. But she wasn't even classed as a friend to him, he just knows her.

Yep, he's definitely going to hell.

When he got through the door, he looked up the stairs where Ross was no doubt because he heard the toilet flush and he heard that many times during the tour when he could hear Ross waking up almost every morning with morning sickness. He went to go upstairs to go see Ross and talk to him but he heard a noise. Specifically a baby.

He froze and looked towards the kitchen. Ellington walked towards the kitchen, he looked in the living room where Stormie was. He slowly pushed the kitchen door open where Rydel sat at the table looking at a baby in a car seat. Ellington became confused, turning his head back towards the stairs and back into the kitchen "Did Ross give birth?" Ellington asked, confused.

Rydel turned her head to Ellington and furrowed her brow, she then burst out laughing at how random that was. She shook her head "Nope. He didn't. You remember Carol right?" Rydel asked, Ellington nodded "yeah, this is her baby. Her car broke down as she was coming through LA and she has to wait at the garage for it to get fixed. She didn't want to keep her around all the fumes and loud noises, you know? So she asked my Mom if she, me or Ross could look after her. Ross is sick though, so that just leaves me," suddenly a light bulb went off in Rydel's head.

Rydel stood up from the chair and smiled at Ellington sweetly "Ellington... you know that you love me?"

_No. _"Yes?" Ellington asked.

She put her hands on his shoulders, pressing her body closer to his "My Mom wants to go to the store and she wants someone to drive her-"

"Sure, I'll drive her." Ellington said.

Rydel rolled her eyes "No, I meant can you look after the baby whilst I go with her because there's some stuff I wanna get too," She said, taking herself away from him. She could have sworn she saw Ellington's face into some sort of horror. "Don't worry, if you need anything Ross is upstairs, I don't think he'll be much help though. And I know you two haven't been talking, I don't know why, but it won't hurt to ask him if you get stuck."

Ellington nodded "Oh yeah, because he knows so much about babies doesn't he." he said sarcastically, with a crack in his voice.

"He doesn't," Rydel said, grabbing her car keys "I'm just saying, he's there to help. I mean it could be quite funny," she made her way towards the kitchen door "you two babysitting together. Now that is a comedy I would pay to watch."

Ellington scoffed "Give it 5 months." he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Rydel looked at him suspiciously. She found it weird how he and Ross were both acting weird today, and have been for the past few months. At first when she noticed it she thought it was because she's dating Ellington, who is Ross's best friend. But now she senses there's something more too it.

"Rydel," Ellington said, nervously "I need to talk to you when you get back from the store."

Rydel nodded "Yeah. I need to talk to you too," she said, not knowing that only made Ellington feel nervous. She smiled at him "Bye now, have fun." she left, shutting the kitchen door to go to the store with her Mom.

Ellington waited a couple of seconds after the door was shut before turning round to the baby sitting in the car seat, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. Ellington smiled "Awe—No." Ellington's smile dropped, not letting himself think a baby is cute especially when it's part of whoever is mocking him with what's going on in his life.

Ellington pulled up a chair and sat in front of the baby, looking at it "So... did Satan send you? Because it's really coincidental that you're here at a time like this—and oh my god, I'm talking to a freaking baby," Ellington put his head in his hands "yup... definitely going insane."

Ellington stood up from his seat and went into the cupboard for a glass so he could pour himself a drink. He failed to notice that a glass was hanging on the edge and when he took the glass he wanted that glass fell and smashed loudly on the floor, resulting in the baby beginning to cry. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ellington chorused, as the baby began crying "don't cry! Please don't cry!"

He put the glass he had in his hand down before quickly picking up the smashed glass as best as he could and threw it in the bin. Ellington stood over the baby, trying to think of ways to make it stop crying "Please! Stop crying, your Mom's coming to pick you up soon," he said, like the baby could actually understand him but she kept on crying "um... Rydel will be back. Not yet, in like an hour or something but she'll be back, I know she's good with children and babies. She'll make you happy unlike me who is a demon from hell who makes babies cry," he whimpered "I'm gonna be a terrible father." he said, beginning to fake cry.

He sighed, looking down at the baby feeling a major headache coming along from her crying. "Who do you want? You clearly don't want me! Do you want Riker? Rocky? Ro- Ross!" Ellington said "Do you want Ross? Ross is upstairs! Maybe he can cheer you up!" Ellington turned towards the door "ROSS COME DOWN HERE BEFORE I BREAK!"

Ellington waited a couple of seconds and heard nothing. No footsteps, no nothing. He turned around "Please... for the love of god stop crying! You don't see me crying when someone breaks a glass! Oh god..." Ellington rubbed his head.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened, and he turned around where Ross came in. He went to go say something, thinking it was Rydel or his Mom in the kitchen, but stopped when he saw Ellington. Realising that if he spoke to him, it would be defeating the object of ignoring him and hating him. So instead he went over to the fridge – trying his best to ignore the crying baby that was also giving him a headache. But hey, not his baby, not his problem. Though it will be in like 5 months.

Ellington sighed "Ross, please help me. Rydel left me to look after it and she won't stop crying, I don't know what to do. I say this without trying to offend you in anyway, but you have more experience with babies than I do I mean you have four siblings for crying out loud and in five months your gonna have your own baby!" he said, now becoming desperate for the baby to help as his brains felt like they were going to explode. Ross still ignored him. Ellington sighed, looking down in guilt "And by your own baby I meant ours... Ross... I need to talk to you." he said.

Ross ignored him again and shut the door of the fridge, going over to the cupboard instead. He was doing his best to ignore Ellington but he was making it really, really hard. Especially with the crying baby in the background that wouldn't stop.

"Ross, please, talk to me! I can't bare this anymore." Ellington began to beg.

Ross sighed heavily, slamming the cupboard doors shut because he couldn't take this anymore either. He walked towards Ellington, which made him nervous, before pushing him out of the way to get to the baby. His headache was getting bigger and bigger. Ross undone it from the car seat it was in and began to gently pick it up "Hey, shh, it's alright, calm down." Ross soothed the baby, bobbing it gently.

Ellington had his hands pressed against his ears, watching as Ross held it in the attempt to comfort it and stop it from crying. He could still hear the baby crying a little, but then he heard the crying go down. Ellington blinked a couple of times before slowly removing his hands from his ears, and the baby wasn't crying anymore. "Oh my god, I can hear again! Do you have some sort of magical power when it comes to babies?" Ellington asked, feeling relieved it was no longer crying.

Ross turned his head and glared at him. "That wasn't an insult!" Ellington said, realising how that could have sounded like an insult. Ross turned away from Ellington. "Seriously though... you have some sort of magic touch because there was no way I could have shut it up."

"That's because you weren't even trying to," Ross said, feeling weird that for the first time in 2 months he had spoken to him. He looked down at the baby and cracked a small smile "Eh... I guess I do have some sort of magic touch. But then again, it's not very often I have a crying baby in my house."

"Yeah you do. What about when Rocky cries?" Ellington asked, making Ross laugh softly. Ellington smiled a little when he got Ross to laugh, seeing they were being able to manage an actual conversation "Ross... can I talk to you please?" He asked.

Ross sighed, putting the baby back down in the car seat it had been brought in. You'd have thought Carol would have brought something else for it to sit in "What do you wanna talk about?" Ross asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

That took Ellington by surprise because he thought that Ross had tried to avoid that, but he didn't. He started to become nervous. Ellington pulled out the chair next to Ross's and sat down on it, closer to him "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said that day," Ellington started "I was just... I don't know... shocked? Scared? I mean, it is a pretty unbelievable thing to try and believe and process through your mind. Surely when you first found out you refused to believe it?"

Ross nodded "I did. I think I even threw something at the nurse," he said thoughtfully, making Ellington smirk "it wasn't anything hard. I think it was a pillow... I don't know. She had me laid on the bed so it was something on the bed. It was pretty funny."

"I can imagine," He said, with a little nod. Ellington looked down to the floor and on his way back up to looking at Ross he caught a glimpse of his stomach which had clearly gotten bigger. He frowned and looked back up "I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"You've said already."

"Yeah, sorry," He said, realising how much he is apologising in the space of two minutes. "I just... I don't wanna be an ass. I don't want to be one of those people, you know what I mean? The person who watches as the person they got pregnant goes through what they go through, even when the child's born and suddenly realises when the hard parts over and the kids basically grown up that they wanna help and be apart of the babies life."

"Right, okay..." Ross nodded, understanding what he meant but not quite sure where he was going with it.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm gonna be here for you and stand by your side all the way through this, regardless of the consequences and what happens to me. I won't let anybody or anything hurt you or the baby or let anybody or anything near you and the baby that I think will hurt you both," Ellington said, leaning closer to Ross and putting his hands on the table where one ended up on top of Ross's "what do you say?"

Ross looked at Ellington with uncertainty, not being quite sure if he truly meant that. He shrugged "I don't know... you could decide in a few months time before it's born that you don't want to be a dad or have this responsibility. Like you did two months ago."

Ellington shook his head "No, I won't. I promise."

"What about Rydel? What are you going to do about her? She's not going to be happy about it. She's going to hate me as well as you."

"No, she'll only hate me. Your her brother she can't hate you."

Ross scoffed "Then you clearly don't know Rydel Lynch." he mumbled.

Ellington chose to ignore what Ross said, as he clearly thought Ellington didn't hear him. If anything that unsettled his nerves about this whole thing. He stood up and hugged Ross whilst he still sat on the chair. Ross hugged him back, finding it kind and sweet at how Ellington was starting to care – but Ross didn't trust him one bit. He still had that unsettled feeling inside of him that a couple of months from now he could change his mind completely. Probably due to the fact it gets exposed to the world and he gets unbearable hate so he feels the only way of getting away from it is by leaving him.

Rocky already said, he's not going to stand by and watch that happen.

"That's sweet, Ell, I appreciate it... but... no..."

Ellington pulled away slowly from the hug, looking down at him not being sure if he had misheard him or not. Was he being serious? He was pissed the first time when Ellington turned around and basically said he doesn't want anything to do with them both, and when he does offer support he rejects it? Though, after being rejected by Ellington himself the first time it is a little bit untrusting so he can kinda see where he's coming from. "Excuse me?" Ellington asked, slightly rudely too.

Ross felt himself tense up and become nervous by the way Ellington's mood suddenly changed "I-it's... um... it isn't anything personal... I um... I just..." he stumbled for words, getting really nervous at how he was going to react "I don't... trust you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ellington asked, raising his voice.

"Shh," Ross said, standing up where he remembered the baby being in the car seat on the table "if you get any louder she'll start crying again." he lowered his voice.

"Oh, well, sor_ry_ for being angry that you don't trust me! Even after I offer support!" Ellington snapped, finding this difficult to believe himself. In fact, he started moving closer to Ross who found it intimidating so he started walking backwards as Ellington got closer and closer to him "Why don't you trust me? What did I do? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, practically having Ross up against the wall now as he was inches away from his face.

"Well.. um... this..." Ross said, pointing in between himself and Ellington "this is a er... a good start. No really, you're scaring me and making me nervous..."

Ellington ignored what Ross said "Just answer the damn question Ross! It's my baby as well as yours, you can't keep it away from me forever. What happens when it grows up and questions why it's only got one parent? What are you gonna tell it then? Huh?"

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Ross and Ellington turned their heads towards the kitchen door where Rocky and Riker stood, looking over at Ellington like they were both going to rugby tackle him to the floor. Rocky wasted no time in making his way over to where Ross and Ellington were where he grabbed Ellington by the back of his shirt "You can get the fuck out now," He said, dragging him towards the door "and if you think you're coming anywhere near him again, you've got another thing coming." Rocky started saying to him as he dragged him down the hallway towards the front door.

Riker watched as Rocky took care of that and went over to Ross who started breathing heavily and slid down the wall till he hit the floor. Riker knelt down beside him "Are you alright?" Riker asked "what was that about?"

Ross shook his head "I don't know," he said, trying to control his breathing "it was a bit of a blur... one minute I came down to get something to eat where I found Rydel had left Ellington to look after Carol's baby whilst she went to the garage, she was crying so I calmed her down, he said he wanted to talk to me, did so calmly, I said I didn't trust him and next thing I knew he had me against the wall."

Riker nodded as Rocky came back into the kitchen "Alright, calm down, Ross, breathe for god sake," He said, putting his hand on his shoulder "You're gonna stress out the baby and you don't want that. Calm down." he tried to calm Ross down as best as he could, seeing Ellington had really shaken him.

Rocky came storming back into the kitchen and slammed the door shut "Alright, I'm gonna fucking kill him. I'm actually going to kill him the next time I see him, and when he and Rydel break-up because of all this, I hope she fucking kills him too!" He yelled in frustration, taking a deep breath afterwards "anyway. Are you alright?" Rocky asked, looking over to where Ross was who nodded.

Riker held out his hands for Ross to take hold of and he helped him up to the floor back onto his feet gently "Okay, I'm gonna take you upstairs to bed," he said, keeping hold of him still "Rocky, take care of the baby. Try not to make her cry. We all know you did that last time and it took us forever to get her quiet."

Rocky folded his arms and huffed "It was an accident." Rocky said, sitting down at the table.

"Playing your guitar at full blast on the amp with a baby in the room is no accident Rocky! I'm surprised she never went deaf!" Riker exclaimed, making his way to the kitchen door with Ross.

Rocky looked down, remembering that day and feeling slightly guilty for it "I forgot I'd left it on loud."

"Rocky-"

"Shut up and take him upstairs if that's what you're doing!" Rocky snapped, having enough of 'pin the blame on Rocky'.

Riker rolled his eyes and done so.

* * *

**Yay for protective Rocky & Riker as I have figured out you all love. Idk who you love being protective more, Riker or Rocky and I'm gonna try add more of that in as the story goes on. Woo. **

**Thanks for reading, hopefully nobody skipped this chapter bc of it's length :)**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**This would have been up sooner but I became really, really confused because I was getting e-mails saying you all reviewed but it wasn't showing up on here (fanfiction)... idk if any of you guys were having the same problem. But they finally showed up a couple of hours ago and so, here's the chapter! I did start the chapter yesterday and I was up till 6 this morning trying to finish it but I decided to stop before it went somewhere stupid haha.**

**So here we are lel.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or the song Unpredictable by 5SOS, all rights go to Hollywood & Capitol Records/5 Seconds Of Summer, bc as I said before... Pretty damn sure they wrote the song before they were signed to the record label.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**One Month Later**

Nervous?

No that wasn't the word.

Scared?

No that wasn't it either.

Petrified of having each limb cut off with a plastic spoon and then thrown under a bus left for a wolf to eat.

Yeah, that was the feeling Ellington had right now.

He was at his place pacing around thinking through what he was going to say to Rydel, because this is the day he is going to break up with her and tell her why. Ellington should really call Ross, Riker or Rocky and warn them, but given Ross doesn't trust him and the last time he tried to go near Ross to apologise for having him against the wall, Rocky threw him across the room. Literally. He grabbed Ellington by the back of his shirt and threw him that fast and hard he fell on the ground and hit his head.

Rydel watched as Rocky did that too. She was angry at Rocky and demanded he apologised but Rocky wouldn't apologise, Ross stood there and watched as it happened along with Riker and because Rocky refused to say sorry, Rydel asked why and Rocky told her that she's too dumb and oblivious to figure it out for herself. Because even their Mom and Dad have noticed Ross putting on weight. A hell of a lot of weight.

They even referred to it as eating to much and went to go make sure Ross didn't eat as much as he was, but that wasn't a good idea given he could not help the hunger and if he did not have food he would not be a happy bunny. You don't keep food away from someone who's pregnant, bad idea. Danger zone. But, they didn't know.

Riker and Rocky kept on encouraging Ross to tell them before it's too late for him and they find out themselves as he can't exactly tell them in 4 months time when the babies born can he? Mainly because it will be really noticeable before then like it's getting noticeable now.

R5 were out doing press and interviews a couple of weeks ago, Ross put on the baggiest shirt he could find and yet he still got noticed by a fan who said to him before taking a picture: _No offence, but aren't you getting a little fat?_

That was when something serious needed to be done because of course, that got spread through the fandom pretty quickly on Twitter – it wasn't a big thing because they didn't know the truth, but people still made jokes. Some very accurate jokes. And then it came to a point where Ross had to start borrowing Rocky's shirts or jumpers because they were bigger than Ross was. He would have borrowed Riker's, but lets face it Riker's as thin as a stick so Ross might as well be wearing Rydel's clothes to hide the bump that was forming.

Ellington stood by and watched as all this happened, knowing he wasn't allowed to go near Ross and help him out what so ever. It hurt a lot knowing that. He would try and help him out as much as he could without Ross and the others noticing, and they never did.

As he was going through those thoughts, he stopped pacing when he heard the apartment door open. He spun round where he saw Rydel come in with a horrified, mixed with some sort of sympathy, look on her face. Ellington gave her a confused look "What's wrong?" He asked.

Rydel put her hands over her mouth and removed them afterwards, trying to find the correct words to use "I just... oh my god..." she ran her hands through her hair.

Ellington went over to Rydel and made her sit down on the couch "Sit down. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Ellington asked.

Rydel shook her head "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me..."

Ellington shrugged "Try me." he'd heard the most impossible thing, so surely what Rydel had to tell him wouldn't be that unbelievable.

"Ross is pregnant."

"What."

Rydel nodded "Yeah, I know. I didn't believe it either, but it makes sense," she said, standing up and walking around as she began to think about it "the mood swings, weight gain, morning sickness, food cravings. I mean... oh my god, how did I not notice this?"

Ellington slowly stood up, becoming nervous about how Rydel knows this – clearly she doesn't know the whole truth otherwise she'd be hitting and screaming at him. Wouldn't she? Unless she's a really good actress and is waiting for the right moment to commit his murder. "H-how did you find out?" Ellington asked, shaking a little.

Rydel turned round "I was outside Ross's room this morning, actually half an hour ago. Laura and Maia came round to see him. They're all in his room and they're talking about how Ross has the option to get rid of something, and out of nowhere Ross just says: 'it's baby Laura, if I was going to have an abortion I would have had it by now' and I almost tripped and fell down the stairs!" She said, not being able to believe this for a second but the evidence was all there. Everything. She took a deep breath and saw the look on Ellington's face "Did you know or something because your face is telling me you did?"

"Yeah..."

Rydel's eyes widened "Oh my god! How long have you known for?!" she shrieked.

"I found out the night Rocky hit him in the stomach with his guitar by accident, so three months..."

Rydel stepped forwards "Oh my god. Who's the father? Do you know that?"

Ellington sighed, feeling really awkward and nervous. He smiled at Rydel nervously "Rydel," Ellington said, taking Rydel's hand and sitting her back down on the couch "we need to talk," he got a funny look from Rydel as he said that and guided her over to the couch. He looked at Rydel for a couple of seconds in silence and took a deep breath "I'm breaking up with you."

Rydel furrowed her brow, and gave him a confused look like she didn't understand what he had just said "Why?" She asked, suddenly going from horrified sympathy to angry. Oh how she was going to love the next bit.

With Rydel's quick attitude change, this made him even more nervous "You remember that birthday party about um... 5 months ago me, you, Ross, Rocky, Riker and Ryland went too?" Ellington asked, Rydel nodded "I um... I drank too much and er... I um... may or may not have cheated on you by sleeping with somebody else."

Rydel's face fell, she looked hurt. Very hurt to the point where tears were coming to her eyes. "W-what?" Rydel asked, feeling her heart breaking into pieces and Ellington could see it "w-who with?" she asked, trying not to cry "was it that slut friend of yours Georgia?"

"She wasn't even at the party, Rydel..." he said, moving away from her because he could feel something getting thrown at him some time soon. Whether if it was a pillow or a knife. He could feel it.

Rydel took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and keep all her anger and hurt in "Then w-who?"

"Um... something tells me you know, you just don't want to believe it," Ellington said. But the look Rydel gave him said she wanted him to say it because she didn't know or she wanted to make sure. "Okay, I'll give you a hint without physically saying it... Ross is 5 months pregnant and the party was 5 months ago..."

Rydel's eyes widened and suddenly the hurt went away from her face and all she was full of was pure anger. She laughed at the thought of it, but knew it had to be true at the fact both Ross and Ellington went missing that night. She stood up from the couch and walked slowly away from Ellington "Oh my god," Rydel said, she shook her head. She turned to Ellington "there was me feeling sorry for the little freak and now I find out this!"

"Whoa! He's not a freak Rydel! He didn't know!" Ellington said, suddenly becoming angry himself at how Rydel was talking and acting about Ross "he didn't even want to drink that night! I forced him too! And I'm pretty god damn sure he didn't want to have sex with me either, but something inside of me did. I don't know what... but I did. Probably because you're so fucking clingy and don't know how to give people space! So you can only blame yourself Rydel! But don't you _dare_ talk about Ross like that."

Rydel felt herself getting put down, her mood dropping even more. She shifted where she stood, replaying what Ellington had just said to her in her head "So what you're saying is you cheated on me _and_ you forced Ross to drink and have sex with you?" Rydel asked.

"Not forced sex, Rydel, he kissed me back after a little while."

Rydel rolled her eyes "Oh whatever, I don't need to hear about this. I could kill you both right now!" she yelled, heading towards the door.

"Now where are you going?" Ellington asked.

Rydel turned round "Where do you think?! Home! I've got a few things to say to a couple of people!" she said swinging open the door and slamming it shut in her anger.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Ellington shouted, going after her as he realised what she's going to do. He shut his apartment door behind him and looked down the hallway where she had disappeared "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Ellington chorused, running down the hallway to try catch her.

He needed to get to Ross before Rydel did.

Laura and Maia sat in Ross's room. They were bored so they decided to come round and see how he was doing with everything that's going on. He was laid on his bed, not really participating in the conversation. Laura and Maia were talking to him about how he needed to tell his parents and if he wasn't planning on telling them he might as well get rid of the baby before they find out and the fans find out. But he said he'd tell them in his own time, as it this is a hard thing to tell your parents. Maybe if he was Rydel this thing would be a whole lot easier.

They had to be quiet talking about this as well because Rydel's room was only across the hallway, but Maia's pretty sure she heard Rydel leave to probably go to Ellington's or go downstairs. So they could talk as loud as they wanted, within reason. Mark and Stormie were still downstairs and Rocky, Riker and Ryland were all in the garden together.

Maia sighed, being laid on her front on Ross's bed next to him whilst Laura sat down on the floor leaning against the bed "So," She said, changing the subject from what they were talking about "I've noticed Ellington hasn't been anywhere near you. Did Rocky and Riker scare him off?"

"Well, Rocky did," Ross said, going to say no but then remembered "Riker doesn't have to do much. He's just gotta look at him whilst Rocky has to physically touch him and throw him across rooms. It's funny. But, it's gone passed funny to sad now."

"Then do something about it," Laura said "tell Rocky to stop hurting him just because he wants to come near you. Obviously he wants to help and talk to you. I mean, I know what he did to you was out of order, but still. He's trying. That's a start."

Ross began to pull himself up so he sat against the headboard of the bed, but did it with struggle and had to be helped by Laura who immediately stood up the minute he moved. Ross sighed "I hate this so much." Ross groaned.

Maia shrugged "Well, you will get pregnant," she said, receiving a glare from Ross "sorry."

Ross shook his head, looking away from Maia as he swore she had been spending way too much time with Rocky. She's even becoming like him with the comments. Laura sat down on the edge of the bed "So, what do you think it's gonna be?" Laura asked, with a smile on her face, Ross shrugged. Laura tutted "Oh c'mon! You must have some idea!"

"I don't know! I'm not psychic Laura!" Ross said, becoming slightly irritated "I can't look 4 months into the future and see where I'll be and what sex the baby is."

"I think it's gonna be a girl." Maia said, looking at Ross. "When do you even find out what gender it is? Are you gonna wait till it's born or find out before?" she asked.

Ross shrugged "I don't know. The nurse said I'll be able to find out soon."

Laura turned her head "I think it'll be a boy."

Ross sighed, putting his hands over his face as he didn't want to listen to this. He already had to listen to Ryland, Riker and Rocky debate over what they thought the baby's gender is gonna be. Riker and Ryland said boy and Rocky said girl. It was the longest 10 minutes of his life. Maia shook her head "Na, definitely a girl. I think your more irritable and hormonal when you're having a girl," Maia said "and Ross, no offence, but you are being really irritable and hormonal lately. My Mom said she was the exact same way having me. But hey! I'm no Doctor, so I wouldn't know."

Laura let out a laugh at the stupidity at that suggestion "No, trust me, it'll be a boy."

"I don't think so."

Ross started rubbing his head, feeling a headache coming on. He couldn't get up from the bed and leave either because they were either said or laid either side of him and he's starting to struggle with being able to stand up himself without someone having to help him.

"Um, you remember that little bet we had three months ago with Ross and Rocky? Who was right and who was wrong?" Laura asked, Maia rolled her eyes and looked down. Laura smiled in satisfaction "Thought so."

Ross looked up, looking between Laura and Maia "You had a bet on who was pregnant out of me and Rocky?!" He asked in disbelief, suddenly both girls looked and became guilty. Ross shook his head "Oh wow. Unbelievable."

Maia shrugged "We had to bring some sort of lighter mood to it, after all, your life's ruined pretty much now anyway."

"Thank you Maia, I needed that."

"Sorry..." She said, letting a small silence fall over them. She smiled, sitting on the bed after laying down on it for so long "How about this then. How about if it's a girl, he names it after me with the middle name-"

"-Excuse me?-"

"-And, if it's a boy, he can find a way to make your name masculine and name it after you the same way." Maia said with a grin, Laura glared at her.

Ross raised his hand "Yeah, who said I was gonna name it after one of you two?" Ross asked.

Maia scoffed "C'mon, Ross, your not exactly gonna name it after Rydel are you? Especially when she finds out."

"Who said I wanted to name it after any of you anyway?!"

Maia ruffled his hair "Oh, sweetie. It always happens."

"ROSS!"

Laura, Maia and Ross all turned to the bedroom door where they heard his name getting shouted by a familiar voice. They couldn't tell if it was in anger or in desperation to find him. Laura and Maia both looked back at him confused and slightly concerned. Maia got up from the bed and went to go open the bedroom door to see who was calling him when the door flung open itself and in came Ellington "Ross, Ross, Ross! We need to talk _right_ now!" he said, looking desperate and scared. He's really lucky he got here before Rydel did.

Laura stared at him confused "How did you get in?!"

"Here's your hint, Rocky or Riker never answered the door."

Laura nodded, seeing how it made sense now. It made sense to everyone in the room, including Ross himself. If Riker or Rocky answered the door to him Ellington would have to run for the hills because he would not like to see how that would have turned out. "Rydel knows." Ellington spat out.

"WHAT?!" Ross shouted sitting up properly "how does she know?! Don't tell me you told her!"

Ellington shook her head "No! She heard you three talking about it, came to mine, told me, but she didn't know who the father was, and then I told her I'm breaking up with her because I cheated on her and that I basically don't love her any more. She asked me who I cheated on her with and she thought it was Georgia, but I told her Georgia wasn't there at the party-"

Maia shook her head "Who's Georgia?"

"Not important Maia!" Ross snapped.

Ellington continued on with what he was saying "So, I told her... but I didn't physically say it. I just said you're five months pregnant and the party was five months ago and well... you can guess what happened next," Ellington said, seeing the death glares coming from the girls and the worried look Ross had on his face "yeah, she said she was coming back here so I figured I better had get here before she did and well... I made it. She's pretty angry, I know it's probably not helping your nerves right now but... thought I'd warn you."

Ross put his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. Ellington sighed "Ross, I'm so sorry! She was not meant to find out like that!"

Laura and Maia looked at each other and made their way towards the door to give them both some time to talk and be alone together. Something told them they were going to be needing it before Rydel got home.

Ellington waited till the door was shut before he went over to Ross and knelt in front of him because he had the feeling if he sat next to him he wouldn't get anywhere "Ross, look at me, I'm sorry," he said, trying to get his head out of his hands "Ross, please. Listen to me."

Ross lifted up his head and looked at Ellington. He was crying. Ellington began to feel bad and stood as high as he could on his knees, hugging him immediately. "I'm sorry," Ellington said, suddenly feeling guilty and letting Ross cry into his shoulder "it'll be okay."

Ross shook his head "No it won't," he said, through tears "she's gonna hate me forever. She's gonna ruin my life. She'll tell everyone."

Ellington rubbed his back, trying to calm him down and comfort him but nothing was working "Ross, she's not gonna hate you. She'll be mad, yeah. She most definitely won't tell people because I won't let her and I know for a fact Rocky, Ryland and Riker won't. I won't let her hurt you like that, now Ross calm down," he pulled away from him and looked at him directly in his face "if you keep crying and panicking like you are you're gonna stress out the baby and you don't want that right now."

He wiped the tears away in Ross's eyes with his hands, keeping them on his face "Right, I don't care what you say. I don't care how much you don't trust me, if you think I'm leaving your side and not supporting you with Rydel in a mood like this, you've got another thing coming. You got me?" Ellington asked, Ross nodded "I don't care if Rocky has to beat my ass everyday because I'm near you. I am not leaving." he added, making Ross laugh softly.

Ellington smiled a little "You know, if she does tell people, it's not just gonna affect you, it'll affect her too. Everyone will see her as the bad guy and that's not something she's going to think about is it? So let her. She'll regret it later. Don't beat yourself up about it." he said, trying to reassure him.

Ross nodded, still letting tears fall, and he cracked a small smile. He moved his eyes and noticed how Ellington still had his hands on his face, cupping it. Ross looked at Ellington who was in front of him still, again noticing how close he actually was given he was on the floor. Ellington saw Ross looking at him and saw he noticed he was still cupping his face, he didn't know if Ross was expecting him to let go or not. But he wasn't.

Slowly, Ellington moved his head closer in towards Ross until he was practically pressing his forehead against it. He gently pressed his lips against Ross's. He didn't know if it was because he got caught up in the moment or because he actually wanted to kiss him. But Ross kissed him back and so Ellington deepened it, running his hands up through his hair.

He knows he shouldn't be doing it straight after breaking up with Rydel, but who the hell cares? He has more reason to be doing this with Ross than Rydel after all. He knows it sounds bad but it's true.

As they were getting lost in that kiss, they were brought from it when a voice broke them apart.

"ROSS! ELLINGTON! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

* * *

**Yay, Rosslington. Everyone's happy. Ish. Well, you were till you got to the end probably lel. Anyway, lets see how long this "happiness" lasts for then.**

**HOLY CRAP! 18 reviews?! Are you being serious wow. i wonder if we can get that many for this chapter? ;)**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLY SHIT 23 (or 22) REVIEWS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IM SCREAMING THANK YOU SO MUCH OMFG. I'm REALLY glad you're all liking this story! :D **

**Anyway, nothing important to say so I'll let you get on reading :)**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Chris: **Pretty much yeah.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or the song Unpredictable by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights to Hollywood & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Ellington pulled away from the kiss when he heard their names being called from what sounded like Mark. A very angry Mark. He looked at Ross and saw the colour in his face drop from it's normal colour to pale, suddenly his breathing started to become faster and he started shaking in fear and panic. Ellington put his hands on either side of Ross's arms "Alright, Ross, calm down, it's okay..." Ellington said, trying to calm him down.

Ross shook his head, trying to pull his arms away from Ellington as he began panicking "No! She—she's told them! They know! He sounds angry! They're gonna hurt me, I can feel it. They probably hate me! Don't make me go down there!" Ross begged with tears coming to his eyes as Ellington tried to get him to stand up from the bed.

"Ross," Ellington said, struggling to try get him to stand "again, if you keep panicking like this you're gonna stress out the baby and if I keep on having to pull you and struggle doing it, we're both gonna end up hurting it! Now stand up!" he raised his voice, not meaning to scare Ross but it did. Man he's so fragile lately. But he can't really be blamed.

Ross stopped fighting with Ellington to try stay on the bed and stayed still, not moving an inch from where he sat. Ellington sighed, sitting down next to him and putting his arm around him "They're not going to do anything. The most they're going to do is yell. Honestly, with the way Riker and Rocky's protectiveness has gone up within the last few months, I don't think anybody will get the chance to come in breathing distance of you," Ellington said, trying to calm and comfort him. He stood up in front of him "Now c'mon. The longer you put it off the worse it'll be."

Ross looked up at him and nodded, slowly standing up and following Ellington close behind as they exited the bedroom and made their way downstairs. Ross glanced into the living room through the open door where he saw Rydel stood in there, looking out straight at him, and that was when Ross grabbed the back of Ellington's shirt in panic.

Ellington waited till they were at the bottom of the stairs until he gently took Ross's hand off the back of his shirt and they walked into the living room. Nobody looked at them, they so much glanced just to see who was coming into the living room. Apart from Rocky who was throwing daggers at Ellington which made him uncomfortable given the only space left was on the same couch as Rocky. Ross and Ellington both went to sit down together on it, but Rocky scooted into the middle, grabbed Ellington by the waist and threw him down on the opposite side of Rocky to where Ross was sitting.

Nobody really noticed or found it weird. But Rydel found it a little bit suspicious, which made her begin to question if Rocky knew.

"Alright then," Rydel said, looking at everyone "glad everybody's here," she looked over to the corner of the room where Laura and Maia stood looking awkward "you two can stay if you like. In fact, do. I think you'll find it rather interesting. Or, maybe you already know? Who knows?"

Laura and Maia glanced at each other suspiciously, having a feeling they knew where this was going. Nobody else knew where it was going, apart from them two plus Ross and Ellington, they didn't even know the point behind this. But why the hell did Mark sound so angry for when he was shouting Ross and Ell down?

"You know, this morning I was getting ready to go to Ellington's because he needed to talk to me about something," Rydel started, immediately making Rocky, Riker and Ryland suspicious as they had an idea what Ellington might have wanted to talk to her about "I didn't know what. Didn't have the fainist idea. So I was getting ready happily and half way through getting ready, when Laura and Maia come round!" Rydel turned, pointing to them both with her hand smiling.

"Rydel, are you just giving us a quick run down of what's happened so far in the day?" Ryland asked, really not seeing what she was trying to accomplish here.

Rydel shook her head "Oh, no. Wait for it," she said, with some sort of excited grin on her face "now, they came upstairs and I thought they were about to come in my room, but they never. They went into Ross's room. I shrugged it off and thought nothing of it. Then I was ready. And in order to get to the stairs to leave, I had to pass Ross's bedroom. Ross's bedroom that has a door that was not shut properly and you could hear almost clearly what they were talking about."

"Rydel..." Rocky said, warningly now seeing exactly what she was about to do "what are you doing?" he asked.

Rydel rolled her eyes away from Rocky as he said that "Do you know Rocky?" Rydel asked "cos if so, I'll let you come up here and tell them yourself seen as though it doesn't look like Ross is going to do it any time soon. If he was going to tell them, he would have told them by now, right?" she asked, with her hands together and looking at Rocky.

Riker went to go say something but was cut off by Rydel's voice again.

"What, Ross? Were you just waiting until the baby was born until you told them?"

At that moment there Ross could have sworn the whole world stopped as he felt everybody including his parents staring at him. His parents were looking confused, but Rocky, Riker, Laura, Ryland and Maia weren't – it was more sympathy. He put his head in his hands, feeling like everything had came crashing down.

Rydel turned to her parents, with a sort of smug look on her face "That's right, Mom, Dad. Your little precious freak of a son is pregnant," She said, looking and sounding proud of herself "good thing I'm here otherwise I don't think he'd have told you. At least, that's what I heard him, Laura and Maia talking about."

Stormie looked over to where Ross was, not looking shocked, horrified or scared – it was more in sympathy "Ross... is this true?" She asked, like this wasn't weird at all and that it was a regular thing that guys could get pregnant. Any normal person would have freaked out by now. Ross didn't lift up his head, he couldn't look at anybody right now. Instead he nodded.

Rydel squinted at her parents suspiciously, having her arms folded "Why are you both acting surprisingly calm?" Rydel asked. Don't tell her they knew too. But Rydel asking that question made everybody's heads, including Ross's, turn to them both.

Both parents glanced at each other, not answering the question like they were trying to avoid it. "Don't avoid it," Riker said, snapping "have you known about this from the start? Or known this was possible since he was born? Answer us now." he demanded.

"We've known this is possible since he was born," Mark answered, only making Riker more frustrated, Rocky and Rydel more angry and Ross more emotional "the nurses and doctor's picked it up when he was born."

"Then why didn't you fucking tell him so this could have been avoided?!" Rocky asked, raising his voice getting about as angry as Rydel right about now.

Mark sighed "Because, we didn't actually think it was something we would have to worry about. We didn't know that when he grew up he was gonna come out gay and sleep with a boy, did we?" he asked.

"Oh, what? So you just thought you'd avoid it until I found out for myself?" Ross asked, now getting slightly irritated "Oh! Wait a minute... Too late!" he put his head back into his hands, feeling like bursting into tears.

Rydel looked at Ross and back over to their parents. This was making her want to avoid the rest of the subject, but she decided to not stop there when the story hadn't been told fully. "But wait for it," Rydel said, holding up her hand "it gets better than that. I went over to Ellington's after I found out, clearly in shock and I was actually feeling sympathy for him. I was gonna be a nice big sister, but that changed. I told Ellington about it. But it turned out, he already knew. Why did he already know?" Rydel asked, now seeing on her parents face that they had an idea. "Well ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at the father of the baby Mr Ellington Lee Ratliff," Rydel said, pointing at him "That's right guys! They slept together at a party 5 months ago – which, by the way, is how months Ross is pregnant – and have been keeping it a secret ever since. Now you can all kinda understand why I'm sorta angry."

Riker glared at Rydel, shaking his head at her. He stood up from where he sat "Seriously Rydel?" Riker asked, making her look at him "I thought you were better than this. They didn't mean too. This could have all been easily avoided, all of us have a part to play in it. Including you," he said, proding her in the chest "so don't act like the fucking victim in this situation, Rydel. Because you're not."

Rydel scoffed "Oh, yeah, I forgot, Ross is isn't he?" Rydel asked, sarcastically "why do you guys always have his back but never mine?" she asked.

"Because in this case, Rydel, he does actually need us," Rocky answered like Rydel was stupid and had no brain to figure it out for herself "this isn't a problem we can avoid until it goes away like the ones you have! This isn't something that's going to affect him as well as us for a couple of weeks."

Ross sighed, lifting up his head from his hands "I feel sick." he said, getting up from the couch and making his way towards the door.

"Oh, no you fucking don't!" Rydel said, going after him before he reached the door. Ellington tried to grab Rydel as she went by him, but it was too late she grabbed hold of Ross and threw him against the nearest wall in the hallway, making nearly everybody in the room shout at her "You're not getting out of this that easily!" She started raising her voice at him, being inches away from his face "now I wanna know why you thought it was okay for you to do that to me!"

"Rydel," Ellington said, grabbing her by the arm and trying to get her away from Ross as he was the closest to her "get away from him."

Rydel pulled her arm away from Ellington and pushed him away from her "Oh, you would stick up for him!"

"Well, when there's a baby involved that could possibly get hurt... yeah... I'm gonna stick up for him," Ellington snapped back at her "now... I'm not gonna tell you again. Step. Away. From. Him." he said, warningly.

Rydel glared at Ellington and turned back to Ross "Go on then. Tell me why," she said, seeing Ross was clearly scared and the tears forming in his eyes "GO ON THEN!" Rydel screamed at him, making him jump "what? Have you always had feeling for him or something so you felt the only way to get into his pants was by getting him drunk?"

"What?! No!" Ross said, now raising his voice "he's the one who got me drunk! So you should be asking him that not me! Besides, that's not even the reason why he got so drunk that night. Do you wanna know the reason why he got so drunk that night that he didn't know what he was doing?" Ross asked, glaring at Rydel but having a grin on his face.

Rydel stood there waiting for him to say something because she was just a ticking time bomb waiting to do something. "Fine then," Ross said "he wasn't just getting drunk that night, Rydel, he was trying to get away from you. And you know what? I gladly helped him. Why? Because you're such a fucking clingy bitch who doesn't know how to give people space – take now for instance – and hogs his time, not giving me, Rocky or Riker – his friends – any day to spend with him without you being there! And I missed my best friend, that's why I helped him stay away from you! He wasn't going to go anywhere Rydel, he wasn't going to cheat on you if you left him alone for five minutes – oh wait, he did!" Ross said with a big smirk on his face but it dropped soon after "but that's your own fucking fault. Maybe if you weren't so clingy and needing attention 24/7 none of this would have happened."

Laura let out a laugh after Ross said that to her, finding it funny but she received a death glare from Rydel so she put her hand over her mouth "Sorry." she said, even though she really wasn't. Hormonal Ross is a funny and sassy Ross.

Rydel felt so much anger building up inside of her she didn't know what she was doing, Ross stood there – still against the wall – waiting for her to do something as he knew she was going to. And she did. She turned around quickly, back facing Ross, and lifted up her fist quickly to punch him but luckily Maia caught on quickly to what she was about to do and pushed past Rocky where she hit Rydel in the face as hard as she could so that she fell to the floor away from Ross.

"Ooooo..." Rocky hissed, seeing Rydel fall to the floor harshly. He turned to Maia and looked at her, nodding proudly "Good job." he said, giving her a high five.

Rydel slowly got up from the floor, rubbing where Maia had punched her in the face. She sent a death glare to her before going over to hit her, herself but Ellington grabbed hold of Rydel round the waist and threw her back against the wall so that he had her pinned against it "Alright, Rydel! That's enough calm the fuck down!" Ellington yelled at her as Ross came away from the wall and went straight over to where Riker was who put his arm around him for comfort "you've made your point... everybody knows. But guess what Rydel, they already knew. They've known for 3 months. Rocky. Riker. Ryland. Laura. Maia. Sorry to rain on your parade there, Rydel, but even your parents knew – even though they didn't think it was going to happen. So congratulations, Rydel... you just made a fool of yourself." he let go of Rydel after a couple seconds before taking a step back.

Rydel rubbed her arms from where he had her pinned against the wall. She looked at how everyone was looking at her, either like they didn't know who she was any more or like they hated her. She scoffed "So what? Is that it now?" Rydel asked, finding it a complete joke at how they were handling this "w-we're all okay with this fucked up pregnancy and we're going back to how our life's use to be like this hasn't happened?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mark said, nodding "yes we are. But expect we're making one more slight adjustment. Rydel, get out. I don't want you living here any more, you can come back for your things tomorrow after what you just did."

Rydel scoffed again, looking round and not believing that nobody was sticking up for her at all and that her Dad was doing this to her. She shook her head, glaring at her dad "I didn't start this! If Ross and Ellington never slept together, this wouldn't have happened! This isn't fair on me!" She screamed at him.

Mark sighed, thinking about it for a moment "No, you're right, it's not fair," Mark said, looking like he was about to re-consider throwing Rydel out onto the streets "but how about we make it fair?" Mark asked, letting a small silence fall over them all "Ross... you can leave too. I don't want you living here either. You can come back tomorrow for your stuff too."

Ross lifted up his head, looking at his Dad in disbelief "What...?"

"Dad-" Riker said, going to try change his mind.

"No!" Mark said, turning round and looking at them all "don't bother Riker! Other wise you'll be next! She's right. It's not fair. Ross has a part to play in this too, and I can't kick Ellington out permanently but I can kick Ross and Rydel out permanently."

Rydel shook her head "I'm not leaving. If you think I'm leaving you've got another thing coming."

"Yeah same here," Ross said, chiming in as his voice broke "I haven't done anything wrong."

Mark sighed walking over to Rydel and grabbing her by the arm, dragging her towards the door. He opened it up where he wasted no time in pushing her harshly out the door where she fell over. He turned around, facing Ross "Now, would you like to go out the same way she did?" Mark asked "because I know for a fact given your condition you don't."

Ross stayed there in silence, watching at how everyone was looking at him waiting for someone to stick up for him but nobody was saying anything. Mainly because they didn't want to be thrown out either as it looked like their father was on a 'lets-kick-people-out-the-house' spree.

Quickly Ross grabbed a hoodie, which he's pretty sure was Rocky's, off the coat rack and left through the front door, slamming it behind him. He walked down the steps and saw as Rydel sat on the grass outside, looking down and when she saw Ross she looked up at him shaking her head and glaring at him "Look what you did... we're homeless!" she snapped.

Ross rolled his eyes "Oh, get over yourself Rydel, if you didn't have an outburst like that we'd both still have a home!" he yelled at her as his voice broke, again being close to bursting into tears. "Don't act like you're so badly done too, because you're not. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll be stupid enough to take you in till you find your own place. Meanwhile, I'm going to go find a nice comfortable bench to sleep on because I don't think Laura or Maia have any room for me!" he said going to walk off.

"Ross wait!"

Ross turned around at the sound of his name being called. He saw Ellington coming out the house "Wait up," he said, catching up to him and throwing Rydel a glare in the process "come with me. You can live with me until you find somewhere for yourself or... whatever you want." he offered, Ross smiled weakly at him and nodded.

Rydel's mouth dropped open as she got up from the floor "What about me?! Where am I gonna stay?!" she asked.

"I don't care about you!" Ellington said, turning round and snapping at her "you can go die in a gutter for all I care!" Ellington began walking away from Rydel, grabbing Ross by the hand and pulling him towards where his car was parked as he had the feeling Ross wouldn't follow him.

Rydel watched as Ross and Ellington walked off to the car and got in it. As soon as they were in the car, Rydel went into her pocket and took out her phone, dialling a number. She waited impatiently for the person to answer, still watching as Ross and Ell left.

"Hello?" Rydel asked, as they finally answered the phone "Yeah, it's Rydel... listen... I need a favour. I didn't know anybody else. I don't need you to do anything just yet... but... I was wondering if you could stay on standby for the time being? Perfect."

* * *

**Yeah... I don't know if you guys like Rydel anymore (probs not) and if you guys like Ellington more than you do bc I know some of you still don't like him or trust him haha.**

**ALSO: I want you to comment with a couple of things that you wanna see happen in this story bc I do have ideas, it's just they're a little bit further on, so if you could give me some suggestions that would be nice :)**

_**10 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweet jesus you all work fast with this story. Omfg. I'm glad you're all enjoying it though :)**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies: **Yeah, I don't know about other couples yet. I'm kinda happy with the way things are at the moment. I mean, it's an MPREG story, not a ship story so...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or the song Unpredictable by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It had only been a couple of hours since Ross and Rydel had been kicked out of their home. Ross and Ellington didn't know where Rydel went too because the last time they saw her was when they were pulling out of the drive way to leave, and she was on the phone to somebody so she must have found someone to stay with and pick her up. They don't know who though, all they can say is that they feel very sorry for that person who is going to have to put up with her for god knows how long.

Both Riker and Rocky had either texted or called Ross about an hour after their Dad had kicked him out. Nobody bothered with Rydel, at least not yet anyway. They were going to give her at least a day or so to cool off before they tried to talk to her because they still had R5 to worry about, and they had the strangest feeling that they wouldn't be able to continue the band because she'll quit. Of course they can still do the band without Rydel, keyboards not exactly important anyway, but the fans will start wondering why she quit, then rumours will start and knowing Rydel being in the mood she's in she'll gladly tell everybody why. And well, R5 will go downhill from there even more.

Ross and Ellington didn't go straight to Ellington's apartment after what happened, they decided to go somewhere for a bit to take Ross's mind off it because by the look on his face he looked like he was beating himself up about it. So they went down town for a little bit and got something to eat, even though Ross protested he wasn't hungry which meant Ellington had to force feed him because even if Ross wasn't hungry himself he still needed to eat every now and then for the baby.

Of course when Ellington was trying force feed him, nobody was paying attention to them, he had to have one arm across his chest which held Ross down on the seat and the other trying to put the food in his mouth, but when Ross felt the only way to get Ellington off was to bite him – which he did – almost everyone looked at them after Ellington screamed like a girl: _"Ahh, you bitch!" _

By the smile on Ross's face, he looked satisfied by himself.

He still has the marks on his finger. But you know, you care for the person who's carrying your baby and what happens? You get bitten.

After that they made their way back to the apartment. On the way back Ross got out of his five minutes of happiness and ended up looking all sad and depressed again, there wasn't exactly any point in trying to cheer him up because he's going to be like that for a long while after what happened today. But that wasn't going to stop Ell from trying too.

When they got back Ellington asked Ross where he wanted to sleep and he said he'd sleep on the couch, but then Ellington told him he can't sleep on the couch because it's uncomfortable and pregnant people shouldn't sleep on couch's, so he told Ross to sleep in his bed, but then Ross asked Ellington where he would sleep and he said the couch, which resulted in Ross asking him that he thought he said the couch was uncomfortable and after a little bit of arguing and snapping at each other about that they both came to the conclusion to just both sleep in Ellington's bed.

Ross would have slept in the spare room, but he doesn't have one. But he wasn't living here for long anyway, he had to find his own place to stay. He couldn't live here with Ellington forever, no matter how much he wanted too.

Right now the pair were both sat on the couch. Ross had his head laid in Ellington's lap staring up at the ceiling, Ellington looked down at Ross running his fingers through Ross's hair gently. He looked so sad. Ellington sighed "Cheer up Ross," Ellington said with a slightly frown "I hate seeing you like this..."

"Yeah, well, that's your own fault." Ross said, still staring at the ceiling. Ellington looked away from Ross frowning more at that. Ross sighed "I didn't mean that... it's just... hormones. I'd probably blame a kitten if there was one here."

Ellington laughed softly at Ross, and for the first time today Ross actually smiled a little bit looking up at Ellington "Yay! You smiled!" he said, being happy by that "now tell me, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. The usual. How my family hates me."

"Ross, they don't hate you—well... five out of six don't hate you," Ellington said, having to think about that for a moment.

"My Mom, Dad, Rydel... that's four out of six."

Ellington sighed heavily, now stroking Ross's cheek gently with his hand "Rydel, yes, she hates you, no doubt about it. But I reckon if you give her time she'll come round eventually and see how bad she acted. Whether if it's five years or so from now or tomorrow. Your Mom and Dad don't hate you though, that's where you're wrong."

"They kept this from me and didn't bother to tell me even when I could understand and my Dad threw me out... how is that not hate?"

"Ross, they didn't tell you because they were trying to protect you from worrying and panicking. Would it have been nice for them to have told you? Yes. And I'm sure they would have if you'd of gave them a little bit longer," Ellington said, trying to reassure him "I know that if I had a son and he was like you I'd try keep it from him to protect him until the day came where he was actually able to understand and be able to handle it."

Ross shrugged again, still looking up from Ell "Give it 4 months and we'll see."

Ellington nodded "Alright, yeah, we will. And the reason why your Dad threw you out..." Ellington trailed off, trying to think of a reason to try make Ross happier but nothing was coming to him. He shrugged "Rydel. She's still Daddy's little Princess no matter what she does, even after this he's still going to love her like he always has done so he's still going to go along with everything she says that comes from her mouth unless he knows differently. He had to do something to let her know he still loves her, and she said it's not fair if he only kicks her out as she isn't the main cause of this. So yeah... he's only trying to see it from both sides."

Ross sighed "I guess you're right..."

Ellington smiled in satisfaction "I know I am. Now," he said, bending down closer to Ross's face "stop beating yourself up about it."

He then pressed his lips softly against Ross's. Ross smiled a little when Ellington kissed him, he really did know how to comfort and make him happy. Now he's starting to wish that when he first found out he was pregnant he had told him, because back then he was in a state where all he wanted to do was kill himself over it and was really depressed to the point where he had the urge to cut himself. But when he went too, Rydel walked into the bathroom as he had the blade almost pressed against his wrist and she asked him what the hell he was doing before taking them away from him and hiding them before he could attempt it again.

Where did _that_ Rydel go? He'd prefer it if that one came back.

Slowly they both pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other. As Ross went to go say something, he felt a pain in his stomach and let out a small gasp. "Are you okay?" Ellington asked.

Ross nodded "Yeah. It was nothing, it was just—ow..." Ross quickly sat up, cradling his bump when he felt the pain again. This time it was sharper.

"Ross, what's wrong?" Ellington asked, panicking as he was in pain and holding onto the bump "is it the baby? What's wrong with it?"

Ross shook his head, trying to bare the pain until it finally went away and he sighed in relief "It was nothing... I think it was just a little bit of cramp, that's all... the nurse said I'd get that a lot."

Ellington raised his eye brows "Are you sure? Because I know what cramp feels like, it's not that painful and your face was screaming pain at me..." Ellington said, Ross nodded "Ross, you need to tell me if you feel like something's wrong and not hide it. Okay?" he asked, Ross nodded giving him a small smile "come here," Ellington said, opening up his arms and hugging him.

He let his hand fall from where he had it around Ross and down where he placed his hand on his bump "I know I'm getting really protective and annoying," Ellington said, making Ross look up at him "but... I just don't want either of you getting hurt by anything or anyone."

Ross smiled a little "I know the feeling," he said, placing his hand on top of Ell's "just... don't go overboard like Rocky and Riker."

Ellington scoffed "Ross, they're your brothers... they have a choice whether or not to be protective like that over you. You're carrying my baby, there's a big difference, I have to be that protective over you and if you think I'm not..." Ellington then grinned at him slightly, and let out a sigh patting his head "you've got another thing coming."

Ross sighed not bothering to add onto that, instead he just smiled and put his head in the crook of Ellington's head.

* * *

It was during the night, and both Ross and Ellington were fast asleep. That was until Ross woke up to the same sharp pain from earlier in his stomach. He looked at the time and saw it was 2 a.m. He sat up on the bed and began rubbing his stomach in the hope that the pain would go away like it did earlier, but it got to about 2:10 a.m. and all that seemed to be happening was that the pain was getting worse to the point where Ross was close to tears.

This wasn't right.

"Ellington," Ross said, through the pain and shaking him "wake up," he never answered "Ellington, wake up. Something's wrong."

Ellington groaned in his sleep and turned over, not waking up. Ross sighed as it didn't look like he was waking up. Slowly he threw the covers off him and got up out of the bed to go find his phone that was in the living room, because he stupidly left it in there instead of taking it to bed with him.

When he got into the living room he had to hold onto the wall as he thought he was going to collapse from the pain. He grabbed his phone from the table near the kitchen and leaned against the wall, dialling Riker's number. He let it ring a couple of times but there was no answer from him and he sighed. So he dialled Rocky's number next.

No answer.

"Oh, c'mon..." Ross said in desperation, being really close to crying. He couldn't take himself to the hospital.

Next he tried Laura and afterwards Ryland, and the same thing happened. No answer.

His last hope was Maia and he had to pray like hell she would answer because after that it was going to have to be Raini or Calum, and they had no clue about this. And if they didn't answer it would have to slowly progress onwards. He clicked the call button and started to hope she was going to answer.

Maia groaned, letting her eyes flutter open when she heard her phone vibrating on her bed side table. She sighed and stretched her arm over to it, looking to see who it was where she would click the reject button because what kind of fool would call her at this time during the night. As she went too, she saw Ross's number popping up which she thought was unusual. Why the hell would he be calling her?

She answered the phone, yawning "Ross?" Maia questioned.

"Maia," Ross said, relieved now with tears streaming down his face from the pain "Maia... you've gotta help me, something's wrong."

Maia started panicking and getting worried, sitting up in her bed quickly "Why? What do you mean something's wrong?" Maia asked.

Ross tried to speak but he couldn't from the pain "It's the baby."

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Maia jumped out of her bed, trying to find the nearest hoodie and pair of shoes she could find. There was no time for her to get changed properly "Why haven't you woken up Ellington?! Or called Rocky or Riker?!" She asked.

Ross took a deep breath "Ellington won't wake up and Riker and Rocky won't answer their phones. I tried Ryland and Laura too but they never answered—ow! Maia, please get here fast! There's a spare key under the mat outside the door."

"Alright, alright! Got it!" She said, running down the stairs and grabbing her car keys off the side "Oh, I'll stop off at your brothers house on the way there, and promise me... once I get there... Ellington will wake up," she grinned to herself evilly "give me like 15 minutes. Do you think you can hold on?" she asked.

Ross nodded "Yeah..." he said, sounding breathless.

"Alright good!" She said, jumping into her car "see you in a bit!" she hung up her phone and quickly threw it into her pocket. It looked like she was going to have to break the speed limit here, but it's like 2:15 a.m. and barely anybody will be around to get her into trouble.

Ross waited as Maia said. He waited for fifteen minutes and she wasn't here yet, and the pain had gotten to the point where Ross was pretty sure he was going to black out so he had to slide down the wall and sit on the floor. He could barely breathe it was that bad, he tried shouting Ellington a couple of times but nothing happened which was not helping his emotions.

He shut his eyes tightly, letting tears roll down his face, rubbing his bump when he heard very loud footsteps coming from outside down the hallway and voices too. He re-opened his eyes and looked over to the door where it was unlocked and Maia pushed it open, immediately running over to where Ross was sat on the floor followed with Rocky and Riker behind her who closed the door after her.

"Ross!" Maia said, kneeling down next to him "are you okay? Are you still in pain?" she asked, Ross nodded not being able to speak.

Riker knelt down on the other side of him, putting his hand on his shoulder whilst Rocky stood in front of him "Where's Ellington?" Riker asked "why didn't you wake him?"

Maia looked over to Riker "I told you on the way here! Ross tried to wake him! Did you try wake him again?" Maia asked, Ross nodded and she sighed.

Rocky rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, they watched as he done so becoming immediately confused. But they heard the cupboard open, a tap run and then Rocky came out with a glass of water, walking towards Ellington's bedroom. "Wha—what are you doing?" Riker asked.

Rocky smirked "You'll see." he walked into the bedroom.

The three waited a couple of seconds before they heard Ellington shout and call Rocky an ass, along with something falling over, loud voices, someone being hit followed by another shout, and then footsteps coming towards the door.

The door swung open and Ellington came out, looking a little bit wet and the glass Rocky had in his hand was now empty, and he rushed over to Ross "Ross, are you alright? Why didn't you wake me?!" he asked, worried.

"I tried!" Ross roared. Shutting his eyes tightly again and whimpering in pain "It hurts so much."

"Is it coming?" Rocky asked, confused "if you're in that much pain then it must be on it's way... right?"

Maia shook her head "No! It can't be! It's waaaaaaaaay too early for a baby to be born! Six months, maybe, but not five! Something's seriously wrong if he's like this! Which makes me wonder what we are all doing sitting here and doing nothing but debate over it instead of getting help!" Maia said, starting to yell half way through the sentence.

Ellington wasted no time in quickly scooping Ross up off the floor bridal style "Well come on then! He's not exactly light any more!" Ellington said, through gritted teeth as he was only just managing to hold him.

Maia quickly got up off the floor and they all made their way to the door to get to the car outside as fast as they could.

* * *

***ducks from thrown objects* I have a feeling I'm gonna be doing that a lot throughout this story... a whole lot... **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**ALSO PLEASE READ: Only about 2 or 3 people gave me ideas for future chapters and I'd really appreciate it if you'd all give me some sort of idea, I don't care if you think it's a shit idea, you never know... it could help me come up with something :)**

_**10 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS STORY FOR SO LONG OMFG! I've just been so focused on getting My English Love Affair finished! it's not finished yet, but it will be soon :) Then this & The New Yesterday will be my MAIN priority I promise! :D **

**God, I hope I still have as many readers as I did before bc the amount of reviews I get/got for this story is INSANE and I love it! haha.**

**LIKE HOLY CRAP I GOT 27 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OMFG THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or the song "Unpredictable" by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Breathe, Ross, breathe." Ellington said, trying to comfort him from the pain.

They were still on their way to the hospital five minutes later, regardless of Maia's reckless driving. They were beginning to think that if Maia kept on driving the way she did they wouldn't make it to the hospital, they'd die instead. Even though it is 2:35 a.m. and people are barely out, there are still parked cars and taxi's about.

Rocky sat in the passenger seat, trying not to have a panic attack and telling Maia short cuts to the hospital which she wasn't listening too whilst Ellington and Riker sat in the back seat with Ross trying to calm him down and take his mind off the pain. Ellington had intertwined his hand with one of Ross's so that, if Ross had to, he could let out some of the pain by squeezing his hand but it wasn't working very much.

"MAI-A!" Rocky shouted from the front of the car, as she nearly crashed into a taxi on the other side of the road.

"Oh shut up Rocky! We're here!" She said, taking a rough turn into the hospital car park making everyone relieved. Including Ross, and you would have thought he wasn't paying attention due to the pain.

Maia slammed her foot down on the breaks when they were beginning to pass the entrance of the hospital "Get out, I'll go find somewhere to park." She said, looking in the back to Ellington, Riker and Ross.

Ellington and Riker didn't think twice about getting out of the car, due to her reckless driving and the fact they wanted to get Ross help before Maia killed them all by crashing the car. Rocky decided to stay in the car with Maia.

Ellington put his arm around Ross's waist and the other holding his hand as they got out the car "Can you walk?" Ellington asked. As they took one step, Ross almost crumpled into Ellington's arms. "That's a no." He said, quickly catching him before scooping him up into his arms.

Riker walked round to the side Ellington was on as Maia drove away to go find a parking space "Just follow me." Riker said as they made their way towards the entrance.

"Is anybody else having day ja vu..?" Ellington asked as he followed Riker closely behind, walking into the hospital. He was hoping that there was nobody here that knew them, aka fans or friends. Cause that'd be a disaster and the secret would be blown.

Like last time, Riker guided Ellington up to the maternity ward. They made sure that nobody was on the hallway they went down and they quickly rushed down it to find the room where the nurse would be that always see's to Ross.

Riker popped his head round the door to the room she's normally in, but she wasn't there. He sighed and turned round where he saw another nurse coming "Nurse!" Riker called, jumping in front of her so she couldn't pass by him "have you seen a nurse about this big?" He put his hand up to his shoulder "dark blonde, curly hair... About... 30 something. I don't know I've only met her twice. Ross, what's she called?" He asked, turning round.

Ross tried to ignore the pain as told Riker what she's called, but he couldn't. All he did was whimper and hid his face back into Ellington's neck, letting out a groan of pain. Riker sighed.

"Wait a minute," the nurse said, like she had realised something "I know what nurse you're talking about, because she was talking about this to me just last week. She's not in tonight."

"Fuck," Riker muttered under his breath.

Ellington sighed, beginning to feel like his arms were about to snap "Well, can you help him? He's not exactly light!" He gritted his teeth together.

The nurse nodded and walked over to a room, opening the door and switching on the light. "What happened? What's wrong?" The nurse asked, shutting the door and making her way over to the bed where Ellington laid him.

"I don't know," Ellington said, worrying and panicking all at once "earlier, at about 5, he said he had a pain in his stomach, and he said it was cramp but to me it didn't look like cramp because he looked like he was in pain. And then at about 2:15, I think, he woke up with another really bad pain, and well... Here we are now." Ellington explained as the nurse was getting ready to look at him "I mean, I'm assuming the pains because he's a guy right? So it works differently than it would to a woman... Right? Cos if there's something wrong with the baby, I swear-!"

Riker put his hand on Ellington's shoulder "Alright, calm down."

"Right, okay," The nurse said, getting the stuff ready "has he fell over? Or been knocked into anything today? Had an accident? Or been put under any stress?" She asked.

Riker and Ellington looked at each other, thinking about anything that could have happened today that would have caused him this pain. Riker turned to the nurse again "Not really... I mean, his sister Rydel came in pretty pissed and started yelling at him. But he didn't seem bothered by it," he said, then something else came to mind "oh! But she did grab him and throw him against the wall," he saw the look he was getting from the nurse "is that why he's getting pain? Because she threw him into the wall?" He asked.

The nurse nodded "Yeah, it might have just contributed to it a little," she said, like Riker was an oblivious idiot "right okay. Only one of you can stay in the room with him I'm afraid."

Ellington saw Riker look at him and he sighed "Me, obviously."

Ross turned his head from where he laid on the bed, looking up at Ellington and sending him a glare. He sounded like he didn't even want to be here or care. "Actually I'll-ow cope on my own," Ross said through pain "you can both leave. Unless Riker wants to stay." He snapped putting his head back down and letting tears fall down his face.

Ellington furrowed his brow, becoming confused by Ross's sudden outburst "What? Why? Dude, you need someone-"

"Get out."

Riker grabbed Ellington by his arm and began dragging him towards the door "C'mon, don't piss him off." He said, not being sure either as to where Ross's little outburst came from.

* * *

The morning soon came and Ellington still hadn't been back to see Ross after he kicked him out of the room. He waited outside with Riker, and Rocky and Maia when they found their way up, after he got kicked out for about an hour and that was when the three of them started getting tired and decided to go home. That left Ellington by himself.

He waited for about 30 minutes on his own and decided it was best if he went home too for a little while before coming back.

When he got home, he slept for a couple of hours and got dressed before coming back to the hospital. Even when he did come back to the hospital he didn't speak to Ross because he was sound asleep in bed, and the nurse from last night had gone home so she couldn't tell him if Ross and the baby were okay. So he had to sit around and wait for Ross to wake up and tell him. That's if he knew himself.

He texted Riker and told him about being back at the hospital and not knowing anything. After he did that he went down to the cafeteria and got a drink. Once he had finished that he went back up to the ward Ross was on, but he still wasn't awake and the nurse from last night or the regular nurse that usually see's to Ross wasn't there either. He sighed and decided to go outside for some fresh air.

Ellington made himself comfy on a bench and sat there for a few minutes before he felt someone sitting next to him, probably some old lady or something waiting to be picked up or getting fresh air herself. He doesn't know. He had his head in his hands.

"Don't tell me," the person said, who sounded very familiar "another one of your band mates fell off the stage and are in hospital."

Ellington lifted his head and turned to the girl that sat next to him. Georgia. His friend Georgia. He rolled his eyes and went back to having his head in his hands "What do you want?" Ellington asked, not in the mood for her.

Georgia shrugged "Nothing. I saw you sat here and thought I'd come say hi."

Ellington sat up straight again. He looked at her suspiciously "Why are you even at the hospital?" Ellington asked, finding it weird how she wasn't elsewhere "aren't you normally waking up in somebody else's bed about now?"

"Oooh, someone's bitter this morning," Georgia laughed a little, noticing how he looked tired and fed up "No. My friend. She got ran down by a car last night, so I've been here with her all night and morning. It was probably a drunk driver. I don't know. She's okay though, thanks for asking. She just needs to stay in here for a few days and she'll be fine."

Ellington smiled sarcastically "Aw, and there was me thinking you'd finally caught aids."

Georgia rolled her eyes. She's use to Ellington's comments about her and what she gets up to every now and then, so she doesn't really take it personally. All she does is respond with something just as bad as what he said. She sat in a more comfortable position on the bench "Now, now, Ellington. Don't let your anger out on me just because Ross and your baby are hurt." She said, sitting back on the bench with her arms folded and a smug look on her face.

"I'm no—" Ellington stopped when he realised what she had just said. He faced her and saw the smug look she wore on his face "Excuse me...?" She continued to smile at him. "H-how do you know?" Ellington asked, nervously.

Georgia sat back up on the bench "Oh, just certain people playing Chinese whispers. Rydel," she said, looking at him like he should have known it was her and he cursed Rydel's name under his breath "yeah, she called me yesterday after she got kicked out of her house. She asked me to stay on standby for her to do something. I didn't know what. So I said yeah, got her to come to mine and she explained _everything_ to me. Then I blew her off and said there's no way I'm getting involved and between you, Ross and a baby. I don't know where she is now, but she left my place pretty pissed."

Ellington sighed and put his head into his hands. Georgia patted Ellington's back "There, there, Ellington. If anything I'm proud," she said, having a proud smile on her face "I didn't think you had it in you to cheat. Let alone get a guy pregnant, I mean you must have some sort of magical powers to do that."

"I swear you and Rocky are the same person sometimes," Ellington mumbled under his breath before getting up "anyway, I better get inside. It's coming in cloudy and I need to know if they're both okay."

Georgia nodded "Yeah, me too," she stood up "I need to go see if my friends okay. Bye now." she fluttered her fingers as he walked away from her to go back inside the hospital.

* * *

Ellington walked back up to the ward to check for the 3rd time to see if Ross or any of the nurses were up here. Obviously Ross was, but he checked the hallway just in case the nurse was there and he could ask her before going to see Ross but she wasn't.

He went into the room and saw Ross was still sound asleep. Instead of turning around and leaving to go find something else to do but wait, he decided to stay. He shut the door and walked over to the edge of the bed, looking down at Ross who laid there sleeping. His hair was in his eyes so Ellington brushed it out of the way before sitting down on the chair and staring at him.

After a short while Ross started moving around in his sleep before finally waking up. Ross rubbed his eyes and turned his head where he saw Ellington sat next to him "Hey." he said sleepily.

Ellington stood up "Hey," he smiled down at him "are you both feeling better today?" he asked.

Ross nodded, sitting up in the bed with a little help from Ellington. He wasn't even that heavily pregnant and already he was having to have help sitting up and getting up. Though, it's not really natural for a guy to get pregnant and it's not exactly something he's use to. Ellington sat next to him on the bed where there was a small space "Is everything okay? Did the nurse say anything?" He asked.

Ross shook his head "No. She said for me to rest and she'll leave it all for the regular nurse to tell me in the morning. It is morning isn't it?" he asked, given that there was no window in his room.

Ellington laughed "Yeah, it's morning. 9:30 a.m. To be exact. I told Riker I was here, so he might come down later if you're not allowed to come home today." he said, draping his arm around him and pulling him closer.

As Ross looked up at him and smiled the door opened and the usual nurse that see's to him came in with a smile on her face. She shut the door behind her and came over to the bed "Hey Ross," she said. She noticed Ellington sat on the bed next to him "Oh, hey. I'm Doctor Hartman, and you must be the father."

Ellington nodded "Yeah... it's my fault you're here right now and not elsewhere doing something else." he said, making Ross and the doctor let out a small laugh.

She went over to what the other doctor had left her to look at and picked it up. "Is everything alright then?" Ross asked, noticing how she was looking through what had been left behind.

She looked up from the bits of paper on the clipboard and smiled "Yeah. The pain you felt is because your a boy, and boys don't normally get pregnant – unless you are you of course – and your body isn't use to it, so it's just making some changes. Some pains are worse than others. So, you will have them again."

Ross groaned "So you're telling me I'm gonna have worse pains than I did last night?" he asked, not really wanting to go through that again.

The Doctor shrugged "Maybe. But the best thing to do to try and relieve them is walk around a bit. That might help."

He sighed "But the important thing is that the baby is okay, right? There's nothing wrong with it, is there?" he asked.

She shook her head "Nope. Your little girl is perfectly fine." she said, hugging the clipboard and smiling.

"Our what..?"

"Your little gir—Oh..." the doctor said, realising "she didn't tell you! Oh, I thought because it was written down here she told you! Oh my god I am so sorry if you didn't want to know just yet!"

Ellington shook his head "No, it's fine," he said smiling. He looked down at Ross and it dropped "Are you alright? You look like you could burst into tears..."

"No, no," Ross said, waving it off. It was obvious he was going to cry "I'm fine."

The doctor laughed "He's fine. Don't worry. Pregnancy hormones tend to make you wanna cry over anything. Heck, you could spill a cup of water and he'd cry over it."

Ellington sighed "Oh, great. I'm gonna have a cry-a-baby on my hands for the next four months. Brilliant." he said sarcastically, then seeing the glare he was getting from Ross "I'm kidding! I was joking! I love you..." he said, trying not to suffer the wrath of his hormones. Ross rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. And you are free to go home whenever you like as well, just give me a shout and let me know when you do." she said before exiting the room.

Once the door was shut, Ellington looked down at Ross and nudged him gently with a smile "Hey, how about that. I thought we were gonna end up with a boy, not a girl. That's pretty good isn't it?" Ellington asked, Ross nodded "I mean, sure we won't be very helpful when it comes to girly things, but she's got your Mom, my Mom, Laura and Maia for that right? Maybe even Rydel if she comes round. But look on the bright side, it's gonna be even better than we thought it would be."

Ross nodded "I guess your right," he said "I mean... now there's only one bad thing that's gonna come out of this."

Ellington furrowed his brow "What?"

Ross frowned sadly "I'm losing my six pack."

Ellington laughed, probably more than he should have because he honestly thought it was going to be something serious. "Oh, Ross, lets face it," Ellington said, placing his hand on the bump that appeared to be getting bigger "you've already lost it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! & I hope all my readers ARE still out there! & I'll try to update as quick as I can again I promise :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

_**10 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys, I appreciate your reviews I do but can you ALL stop fucking asking/demanding me for Riaura. I've put Riaura as a side couple in near enough every single fanfiction I've written, and I think it's time for a bit of change? Don't you? And if you can't accept that then PLEASE go find another story bc I don't think this story is going to give you what you want. Okay? Sorry to sound like a bitch but I hate it when people fucking demand me for a certain couple and for things like seriously. Stop.**

**ALSO: I DO NOT NEED SUGGESTIONS ANYMORE. Stop sending me suggestions, I appreciate them, but please stop bc it's too much & I have every thing planned for this story now from beginning (obviously) to end now. I don't need suggestions that are going to interfere with that. So please, I ask this in the nicest way... Stop?**

**Right, anyway, on a lighter note. I am SO SORRY I have left this story for so long! I've just been so focused on finished My English Love Affair but it's not done yet.**

**Hopefully this chapter will make up for it all though :) It's kinda like a comic relief chapter if I'm honest. Haha. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**snozberrriesme: **Thanks, but I already have a baby name :) & thank you so much! It means a lot :D

**Chris: **Thanks for the suggestions, but I don't need suggestions any more and I think that idea is a little bit off the stories plot.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, or the song Unpredictable by 5 Seconds of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Rydel was wrecking her head. She hadn't seen Ross, Ellington, Riker or Rocky in a long time now. Meaning that Ross was somewhere near 6 months pregnant, which also meant that was the time where you could no longer get an abortion or have an 'accidental' miscarriage. She knows it sounds cruel saying that about her future niece or nephew, but the fact that it's her boyfriends baby is what bothers her. Well, ex-boyfriend.

An ex-boyfriend she should still be with if it wasn't for her freak of a little brother.

It had only been a week or so too ever since she found out as well as the rest of the family, and she also noticed how the boys were doing small R5 things without her which pissed her off. She was in the band too. Why were they doing stuff without her for? She might just be the keyboard player/back ground singer, but she's important too. It's not just the boys.

Now look at her, she's getting temperamental and big headed. Well, she has Ross to thank for that. He gets everything he wants in life near enough, but she never does. Another reason why she's so pissed at him. He always comes first and gets everything before Rydel does. And it's always been that way. Even before R5 or Austin & Ally. Well guess what, it's about time that changed and she got something for once. Sure, he's probably not going through the best of times right now, but for god sake at least he's got his friends and family that still care about him. No doubt he and Ellington have already hooked up together. Rydel knows that Ellington has probably only started to be with Ross because of the baby, if that baby wasn't there she bets that Ellington wouldn't even look at Ross that way any more.

It frustrated her so much. How could she have not noticed this before?

All she wants is for things to back to how they were before all this happened. Where it was just her and Ellington and nothing else. When he loved _her_, and he didn't 'love' Ross. Rydel knows them both too well, and she knows that if she finds the right person, Ellington will drop Ross in a heart beat. That's if they're even together. This is why she wishes she never had a hissy fit last week when she got kicked out, because she'd know these things and could start working on a plan to get Ellington back and things going back into the natural order.

And she knows what her main problem is in this situation. It's Ross and that baby. They need to be gone. Whether or not if it's by force, death or ripping Ross and Ellington apart, she doesn't care. But death sounds quite appealing to Rydel right now.

For the past week she had been crashing on Ellington's friends Georgia's couch, and she told Rydel when she got back from the hospital after her friend got ran over by a car that they were there because they thought there was something wrong with the baby. Unfortunately there wasn't.

She was so angry. She needed to do something to get this anger off her chest. Something to Ross because that would make her feel ten times better. Maybe she could hurt him in a way, make him 'mysteriously' disappear for a long while or better yet just completely ruin his life. Or kill him. Or all of the above.

But the last two sounded better and appealed to her more.

"Emily?"

"No."

"Kiera?"

"Nope."

"April?"

"You wanna name our daughter after a month of the year?"

"Oh my, God, I don't know, Ross! I give up!" Ellington said in frustration, slapping down the notepad he had in his hands on the table.

Ross scoffed "And I'm supposed to be the hormonal one."

Ellington sat up straight and out stretched his arm a little like he was about to grab Ross by the neck, but he stopped and took a deep breath. Something he had been trying not to do for the past 15 minutes, as they had finally came to a decision of not calling their child an 'it' any more – even though they knew it was a girl. It was a quite entertaining thing to watch if you were there, but if you were Ross and Ellington... you just wanted to jump across the table and stab each other in the throat.

You would have thought Ross would have wanted to kill Ellington more than Ellington wanted to kill him because he's pregnant and therefore his hormones are all over the place ranging from sad, emotional, angry, 'I'm gonna kill you' to happy. But no, those were what Ellington's hormones were ranging from right now.

Ellington picked up the pad with all the names he could think of on the spot, and names that he'd thought about before anyway "Andrea?"

Ross raised his eye brows "Isn't that a name for like a... 35 year old?"

"She's going to be 35 eventually."

Ross shook his head. "Julia?" Ellington asked, again Ross shook his head.

"Beth?"

"Haley?"

"Sam?"

"Sam?" Ross questioned, like Ellington was insane "isn't that a boys name?"

"Sam_antha_," Ellington emphasized "it's a girls name too. It's a uni-sex name. You are making this very difficult for me." he wiped his face with his hands. He took another deep breath "Anna?"

"As in Princess Anna off Frozen?"

Ellington shut his eyes with a sigh "Lord, give me strength," he said through a breath "Ally?"

Ross cocked his head "And what's she going to do when she's older? Go work in a music store and meet a guy called Austin where they go on amazing musical adventures together?"

Ellington started laughing, it wasn't because he found it funny it was because he was so annoyed and losing the will to live that he couldn't be angry any more "I am going to wring your neck so hard." Ellington said through that laughter. "Kelly?"

"As in your ex-girlfriend Kelly?"

"She's my ex, ex girlfriend! Ross, I swear to god if you don't respond with answers that aren't cocky or sarcastic, I'll kill myself with a blunt spork," He said, scribbling on the paper "how does Lilly sound?" Ellington asked, Ross went to go say something but Ellington stopped "say something along the lines of 'Lilly off Hannah Montana' and I will put this pencil through my own eye ball."

Ross shrugged, slouching in the seat a little with a small smirk on his face "Never mind."

Ellington sighed heavily and hit his head off the table, leaving it there and letting out a whimper. "How about Rose?" Ellington asked, keeping his head on the table.

"Martha?"

"No."

"Donna?"

"No."

"Amelia?"

"You're going through Doctor Who names now."

"I'm desperate! I could have went with the fucking Happy Go Lucky cast!" Ellington shouted, sitting up in his chair now completely stressed out.

"What's Happy Go Lucky?" Ross asked, then receiving a glare off Ellington. Ross leaned back a little "Alright, calm down. They're just baby names, we have like... 3 months and a half left..." He said, a little taken back by Ellington's attitude. By the way he was acting, you would have thought he was the pregnant one. In a way it was hilarious but at the same time scary.

Ellington took another deep breath, rubbing his face again "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Ellington asked, suddenly realising how Ross looked like he was in pain a little, and rubbing his belly.

Ross nodded, sitting up straight in the chair "Yeah, I don't think she likes it when you're angry. Every time your voice is louder than normal she starts kicking the shit out of me."

Ellington nodded "Okay—wait, kicking? Kicking? When did the kicking start? You've never mentioned kicking!" He said, standing up from the chair immediately.

"About... the first time you got pissed today trying to come up with names." Ross said, which wasn't that long ago.

Ellington rolled his eyes "Oh, so it was only like 5 minutes ago. I thought you meant like... last night or week or something. Is she still kicking?" He asked, standing beside him.

Ross looked up at him "Stop being so desperate and clingy Ellington, gosh you're turning into Rydel," He said, making Ellington glare down at him. Ross stopped, and looked away with a small grin and back up to Ellington "Some pregnancy hormones make people moody and emotional, but I just become a complete walking bag of sass and sometimes I don't know if it's funny or insulting. But to answer your question, no, she's stopped now—oh, no, wait." he grabbed Ellington's hand and quickly placed it where the baby was kicking on his belly.

Ellington got dragged down so fast he had to kneel down in front of him and feel "Did anyone tell you you're also aggressive?" Ellington asked, referring to the pregnancy hormones as he placed both his hands on his bump. He smiled a little "Awe. That feels weird," he let out a soft laugh "it tickles a little bit. Oh my, God, this is so amusing. Does it tickle you?"

Ross shrugged "Eh, it's like the second time... But yeah, a little bit.

Ellington quickly kissed his belly where she kicked and stood up "Now c'mon, we need to find a name before I lose my mind. How about Leia?"

Ross made an uncertain facial expression and Ellington rolled his eyes. "Oh my, God, c'mon Ross! We've been through nearly every name in the alpha—!"

"No, no!" Ross said, stopping from going on "I like it. But... I don't like it. I'm 50/50."

Ellington sighed. At least they were nearly there. He looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully "How about Lei_la_?" Ellington asked, looking down at him "I mean... it's not Leia. It's like a compromise, in a way I guess."

Ross thought about it for a moment, looking down at his belly "Leila..." Ross muttered under his breath thoughtfully, but loud enough to hear. That was when she kicked him hard. "OH, okay then. She likes it, apparently."

"Is that is then?" Ellington asked, with a hopeful smile that baby naming was finally over "are we settling with Leila?" he asked.

Ross nodded "Yes. We're settling with Leila."

Ellington threw his hands up in the air in some sort of victory, finally seeing there was a god up in the sky somewhere. Baby naming was more stressful than he thought it was, and he does not want to go through it again. He went to go say something but was cut off by his phone ringing. He tutted and took out his phone.

_Riker._

What does he want?

Ellington clicked the answer button "What's up Riker?" Ellington asked, answering, Ross watched as he talked on the phone to Riker also wondering what the hell he wanted "what kind of problem..?" he asked, feeling his stomach drop slightly and Ross felt a little bit of panic "she did what. Why would she do that?! Oh my, God. Can't we cancel it or tell the fans it's off—of course she did. She's smart I'll give her that. I know, I know. We'll figure something out. I better go and tell Ross, he isn't going to like this at all... bye now..." he hung up the phone.

Ross looked at Ellington suspiciously and slightly nervous too "What's Rydel done? She hasn't told people has she?" he asked, beginning to panic.

"Nope. She just decided that R5 should er... perform a one off show in the house of blues, LA, VIP and everything where tickets are only sold on the door, so no doubt that is her way of telling people."

* * *

**And yeah, hope you liked this chapter & I still have people reading this story lol.**

**Thanks for reading & remember what I said about Riaura & suggestions at the start!**

_**10 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Long time no update, right? Sorry about that haha. But hey, I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Guest Account Replies:**

**ALLLEEXXX: **I don't think you're the only one that wants to throw a brick at my face lol.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or the song "Unpredictable" by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood & Capitol Records! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Rydel sat backstage at the venue in LA that she had booked an R5 show for, grinning to herself as she could hear the fans lining up outside and keeping an eye on the time as she knows that the others, including her parents and Ryland, are going to have to make an appearance at some point. And when they do make an appearance she knows fine well Ross and Ellington's little secret isn't going to be a little secret for much longer.

Somewhere deep inside her she knows it's wrong to be doing this, but there is bound to be a question in the VIP section of the show where someone asks about 'Rydellington' or 'who's single' and when the who's single question comes around people will be wondering why Rydel and Ellington's hands have risen. She knows they never said directly to the fans if Rydellington was real or not, but it was quite obvious by the way they went on. But lately the fans have noticed something's off and are wondering if they've broken up.

Boy they will not be happy when they find out why.

It's not like Ross and Ellington are the only ones that are gonna look bad or get shit for it, Rydel is too for exposing them but she doesn't care. As long as everyone knows the truth about them.

She waited a little while longer before hearing the backstage door open up. She folded her arms and smiled to herself as she knew that would be everyone arriving. If they didn't, they would highly regret it and Rydel made that pretty clear. But they're going to regret coming here as well. She stood up from the box and smiled as Ellington, Rocky and Riker came round the corner with their things for the show.

Rydel's smiled faded and she stared at them suspiciously "Erm, aren't we missing a member?" she asked.

Rocky looked around at everyone and counted himself, Ellington, Riker and Rydel. He shook his head "Nope. We're all here."

Rydel scoffed "Oh whatever. Where's Ross?" she asked "I warned you what would happen if he didn't come."

"Do you honestly think he is in any fit state to perform the way he does, Rydel? Because that's the way he's going to have to act so people don't know something's up! Even if he does perform like that there is a slight chance he could hurt himself or the baby or both." Riker explained to her, aggravated slightly.

Rydel rolled her eyes, folding her arms and walking a small distance away from them "Oh, whatever, that baby can die for all I care."

"Rydel." Ellington said warningly. She turned and glared at him. Ellington took a deep breath "It doesn't matter anyway. He is here, Rydel. But I'm not telling you where. And just so you know you will not be the one telling the fans or anybody for that matter, because I'm going to do that job for you, right here, right now, as soon as VIP starts and they ask where Ross is," he explained to her, where he saw her shocked look "don't look so shocked Rydel, we came to the decision we're better off telling people because how the hell are we supposed to explain why we're going on a long ass'd break as well as a baby randomly popping up at the end of it. It was his idea and his choice, not mine. He wants this. But he doesn't want you to do it for him, because we all know that you'll over-exaggerate the whole situation and make it appear as though you're the victim in all this."

Rydel stomped on the floor a little "Do you have to take every bit of satisfaction away from me? It's like you hate me."

"Yeah, well, right now, we do."

Rydel growled a little bit towards Ellington, feeling the urge to hit him right there and then "Whatever, I can guess where he is. He and I need a little talk." She said before storming in the direction the boys came.

Rocky grabbed Rydel by the arm and threw her back harshly, getting in the way of her path "No you don't. You're going to leave him alone until you learn how to act like a civil person or the nice Rydel that everyone knows and loves, because right now you are not her. I swear to god Satan rose from the ground and fucked you up the ass so hard you had a personality change." he said, causing Riker and Ellington smirk.

Rydel glared at all three of them and turned towards the stage where the noises of the fans became louder, like they were in the venue. She smiled and turned back round "Show time boys. Now go get Ross. He's not unfit to do VIP. He can still do that." She said, turning on her heel and walking to where VIP was held in the venue.

"I'll go get him. You two keep an eye on her in case she does something stupid." Riker said, putting down the case he had in his hand before making his way to where Ross was.

To say the atmosphere during VIP was tense, awkward and nerve wrecking would be an understatement. Not only were Ross, Ellington, Rydel, Riker and Rocky feeling that type of atmosphere, but the fans were too. Instantly making them aware that something was up.

This definitely had to the be the worst VIP ever, and god can only know and tell what the actual performance will be like.

Rydel now had the clipboard, after having it passed/thrown at her by Ross. She was looking through the pieces of paper, looking for a good question. She had picked boring ones before because she couldn't find any good ones. That was until a question she hoped would pop up popped up on the piece of paper, or something along them lines. She cleared her throat and brought her microphone to her mouth "'When are you guys going to confirm Rydellington?'" Rydel said, with a smirk on her face.

The boys' heads all turned to Rydel, making them become nervous instantly. "You see, the thing is about Rydellington is tha—"

"—We're moving on from this question, thank you," Riker said, snatching the clipboard from her "but to answer the person's question, it's not real. Never has been, never will be. And to the fans who thought it was staged and a publicity stunt, congratulations you were right," he said quickly "anyway..." he flicked through quickly for another question before Rydel could.

Rydel went to go speak through her microphone again to add on to what Riker had just said, but he heard her breath through the mic and immediately asked the next question he saw which cut her off. Even though afterwards he felt like hitting the clipboard off his head, and he's pretty sure Ross and Ellington did too.

"Who in the band is single?" he asked quickly, Riker stomped his foot on the floor "fuck!" he put his head in his hands. He was making this way too easy for Rydel.

"All of us, now my turn." Rocky said, going over to grab the clipboard off Riker but was shoved away when Rydel stood up.

Rydel shoved Rocky away from the clipboard and knocked it out of Riker's hand and kicked it off the stage onto the floor so they couldn't get it "No, okay. We had a conversation back stage, and you all said you were going to tell them the truth. Don't start backing out now." She suddenly exploded in anger, making everyone silent from her outburst. "Now, go on, Ell. You said you were going to tell them seen as though the front man himself won't do it. Because he's too scared."

Riker stood up and grabbed Rydel by her arm "Alright, Rydel, chill out. C'mon." He said, after putting his microphone back on his stand.

Rydel pulled her arm away from Riker harshly "No I won't fucking chill out! Do you know how much anger is inside me that I just want to let out?!" She asked, raising her voice so loud that she's pretty sure the fans outside who don't have VIP could hear her.

"Then go somewhere else and do it. Just not here where you'll make a scene." Riker said quietly to her, and attempting to drag her away and so far he was winning.

Apart from Rydel saying to him 'let me go' several times and she was nearly off the stage when she said through her microphone:

"Ellington cheated on me with Ross!"

Ross quickly buried his head in his hands as soon as she said that as he knew what was about to come next. Riker had to let go of Rydel at this point because there was no going back, and Rocky wanted to throw a chair at her more than he wanted to throw one at Ellington.

You could say his hatred for Rydel and Ellington right now were very equal. Lets say if you told him that Rydel and Ellington were in a very bad house fire but he could only save one, he'd look for something else to save.

"Okay, let me explain," Ellington said, after everyone gasped "first of all, I – well, we – were both very drunk, and it meant absolutely nothing."

Rocky turned around and faced Ellington from the direction he was facing "I am going to shove you up your own ass!" Rocky shouted at him in disbelief. Rocky has seen the way that Ross and Ellington have been ever since Ross got kicked out, and you could say they're practically boyfriends now because they kiss and share a bed together.

And then Ellington comes out with this.

Rocky takes it back about what he said about the house fire, he'd save Rydel just out of spite.

"Be careful, Rocky, he might like that." Rydel sneered.

"Okay!" Ross said, standing up "need I remind you we're in a room with a large amount of people, we could at least do this somewhere else. But it's too late now! And I am not going to give you the satisfaction for doing this to me!" he said to Rydel, facing her.

Ellington put his hand on Ross's shoulder "Ross, no, don't."

"They're gonna find out, Ellington! Whether if it's in 4 months time and they wonder what the fuck a baby's doing in our life's after a long break, or now if I tell them or if Rydel tells them out of spite."

"Yeah, something tells me you just told them, Ross but they're probably thinking it's me that's pregnant when it's not," Rydel said, with a huge grin on her face. Riker went to go stop Rydel from saying what she was about to say but it was too late, the words fell out of her mouth like a waterfall "it's you. How's that for a bombshell?"

Suddenly the room was filled with shock and confusion, starting to wonder if this was a prank or not. They could all hear different interpretations from people about what they thought about it as they were all shouting at once. "Oh, c'mon guys, is it really that surprising, even you know and have pointed out he's been gaining wait these past five months. I mean, you guys even made a joke about it!" Rocky said, sounding fed up "I know it sounds impossible, but it's true. We'll give you the full detailed, complicated explanation later on after the show – if it isn't cancelled between now and when it actually starts – but right now, we need to go kick a certain family member and a friend into next week."

Rocky switched off his microphone, throwing it on the floor and wasted no time before grabbing Ellington's shirt by the back of his neck and dragging him off the stage with Riker behind him dragging Rydel and Ross following them all.

As soon as they were off the stage, Rocky threw Ellington into the wall "What the fuck is your problem?! SERIOUSLY?!" Rocky asked "'it meant nothing', have you not seen the way you've both been acting with each other?!" he started shouting louder and louder.

"Rocky, leave him alone." Ross said, pulling him by the arm.

Rocky shoved Ross away from him "Oh, you can fuck off, you're so stupid you don't even realise that he doesn't care about you! He's only being there for you and acting like your boyfriend because you're pregnant with his baby!"

"Rocky!" Riker shouted, catching Ross as Rocky shoved him "fucking calm down before you hurt someone! And YOU!" Riker turned to Rydel "get the fuck out of here, because I never want to see your stupid, immature face again! I hate you! We all do!" he shouted.

Rydel's mouth nearly dropped open as that hit her hard "N-no... y-you don't mean that I'm your sister."

"No you're not, so get out of here. But do me a favour, if you happen to see Rydel Lynch anywhere, send her back to us. Now go!" Riker yelled pushing her harshly towards the door, not even caring if he knocked her over.

Rydel stared at the four boys in front of her that she use to call her brothers and boyfriend before turning around and storming out, going into her jeans pocket for her car keys where she could get in her car she parked at the end of the alleyway and leave.

Ross sighed "You know what, I'm going too." He said, making his way to the door "I'll just walk home."

"No, Ross, it's fine. You don't have to go home." Riker said, starting to feel bad.

Ross shook his head as he got to the door "No, I'm clearly not wanted here." he said, glancing at Ellington as he said that. Letting what Rocky said about Ellington's feelings for him really sink into his mind. Why the hell would Ellington mess with his feelings like that?

Once Ross was out the door, Ellington shoved Rocky away from him "Look what you did you fucking ass hole!" He yelled, making his way towards the door "Ross! Wait up!"

Rydel ran down the alleyway in anger, being mixed with all kinds of emotions. She didn't know whether to cry, scream or do both because of everything that was going wrong right now. Her family had officially disowned her so she had nobody to go to but Georgia's, but even then she knows Georgia isn't too keen on her. Nobody wants her. So she might as well disappear.

She got into her car and slammed the door shut, fumbling for her keys angrily, but she ended up dropping them on the floor a few times and could barely get them into the ignition, she was shaking from anger that much. But when she did she had no problem slamming her foot down on the accelerator, making the car speed down the alleyway.

"Ross, please wait!" Ellington said, running out the door after him.

Ross stopped in the middle of the alley and turned to face Ellington "What?! I wanna go home! I'm tired. You know being pregnant kinda takes the life out of you." he said, going to turn away again.

Ellington rolled his eyes and shut the back door behind him "No, you're only going because of what Rocky just said about me," Ellington said, again making Ross stop again "why are you believing what he's saying for? You know I'm at the top of his kill list, he hates me now. You know he'd do anything to have me gone. So why are you taking it to heart? He's just saying what he hopes is true so that you'll decide to kick me out of your life."

"Look, I would love to kick you out of my life as hard as this baby is kicking me right now, but unfortunately... that's never going to happen. Maybe 6 or 5 months ago it was possibly, but noooo, this had to go and happen didn't it!"

"Alright calm down Ross, don't stress out. You're going to grab attention from the fans that are round the corner, waiting to go into the venue to see an R5 show but they're going to be very disappointed when they find out there isn't one."

Ross went to say something when he was cut off by the sound of a roaring car engine "What the hell's that?" he asked, turning his head in the direction the sound came from.

When Ross and Ellington turned their heads towards the sound, they saw Rydel's car speeding towards them both. "OH SHIT! MOVE!" Ellington shouted, pushing Ross well out of the way of the path Rydel's car was going in.

Rydel screamed and tried to stop the car as she saw Ellington and Ross in the direction she was driving in, but it was way to late for her to stop. Because when the car had finally stopped, one of them had already gone over the bonnet and smashed off the floor.

* * *

***ducks from thrown objects***

_**10 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for leaving this story for so long! Sorry, sorry, sorry! But don't worry, my friends coming up with an updating schedule for me so I don't forget about updating stories & leave them for so long so YAY. Hopefully I can put it into practice starting from tomorrow, or next week.**

**WOO!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter as best as you can lol**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or the song "Unpredictable" by 5 Seconds Of Summer, all rights go to Hollywood & Capitol Records!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Rocky sighed heavily, going into the green room with Riker following behind, listening to his little rant he had gone on ever since Ross left the venue and Ellington followed him.

Something about, no matter how much you hate Ellington you can't keep him away from Ross forever because of the baby, blah, blah, blah. Etcetera, etcetera.

But you know what? Rocky doesn't care. He hates Ellington so much with a burning passion that he could die for all he cares, and he would not be affected by it what so ever. Why? Well, lets draw out the long list of reasons as to why.

First he cheats on Kelly with Rydel because he couldn't wait to get off tour to break up with Kelly so he could be with Rydel.

Then he cheats on Rydel with Ross at a party for a one night stand because he can't keep his dick in his pants.

And then he ends up knocking up his little brother because his parents never told him that he's a rare male and can have babies (that's the simple explanation Rocky got from it anyway instead of the big long complicated one) and ends up breaking up with Rydel, turning her into a complete psycho. But wait, the list does not end there.

After he breaks up with Rydel he starts to mess around with Ross's feelings and feels that he needs to be with Ross/date him only because he's pregnant with his child. That is not why Ellington should be with him, he's messing him around doing that. He should be with him because he loves him, but it's too late for Ross now because Rocky can clearly tell Ross has already fallen hard for him. And he doesn't know if it's the pregnancy hormones or them being genuine feelings, but he has.

Rocky really wishes he hadn't because he knows Ross is only going to get hurt in the end.

You know what they say.

Once a cheater always a cheater.

And Rocky really doesn't want to see Ross get hurt like that just to see that it's the kind of guy Ellington is.

"I mean, was there really any need for that?"

"Oh, fuck off, Riker," Rocky snapped, turning back round "I don't care! I'll do and say what I like! I just don't want him to be around any more. I'm sick of him hurting everyone I know. Kelly, Rydel in a mental way, and eventually Ross. And I swear to god, if he does, he will wish he was born a girl. Or not born at all."

Riker raised his eye brows, giving Rocky a funny look. He folded his arms "Why are you acting this way for all of a sudden?" Riker asked "when he and Rydel were dating, you had no problem with him. But all of a sudden you find out about Ross and you blow up like a balloon."

"So, you're telling me you weren't a little bit pissed and protective when you found out about the pregnancy?" Rocky asked.

Riker rolled his eyes "In all fairness Rocky, we didn't know if it was you _or_ Ross. The hoodie, Maia and the way you were acting had me believing it was you. Fair enough, if it was you, yeah... I'd be pretty pissed and protective, because the last time you tried to look after a baby, you nearly fucking dropped it. Imagine you with your own child. I'd dread to see it. Ross on the other hand... I don't know. He's just always had this weird... touch, would you call it? - when it comes to babies. I knew from the moment I found out he'd be okay. Maybe not emotionally, but he has me, you, Ryland, Laura, Maia, Mom, Dad and whoever else wants to support him to help him out. You'd have had the same, but to be honest Rocky I wouldn't trust you to look after yourself for a week, let alone a baby for the rest of your life. Ross will be fine. Regardless if whether or not Ellington is there for him or not. Now stop being a fucking ass about this whole thing, grow up and get ready to tell the fans there isn't a concert happening, because they're going to be pissed even more than they already are now." Riker explained before turning around quickly and headed out the green room.

Rocky mimicked strangling Riker as he left, following him behind as they walked backstage and towards the backstage door Ross and Ellington left through. "Wouldn't it be better if we went out the front instead of the back?" Rocky asked as Riker was about to open the door.

Riker shrugged, thinking about it for a moment and opened up the back-door and exited with Rocky "No, because the fans will only—WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Riker suddenly shouted, seeing Ellington laid on the floor in his own blood, an ambulance coming down the alleyway, Ross sitting on the floor holding onto his bump in some sort of pain crying his eyes out, surprisingly – very fucking surprisingly to the point Riker's heart nearly stopped – Rydel sat on the floor next to Ross with her arms around him, trying to comfort him in whatever pain he was in and Rydel's car.

Rydel was crying too, she wiped her eyes with her spare hand "I was a-angry, so I started up my car and I slammed my foot down on the accelerator and the car took off too fast, and these two were stood in front of me, but I couldn't stop the car in time and it hit Ellington after he pushed Ross away to the floor so he wouldn't get hit!" She cried "I didn't mean to hit him I swear! I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen. Oh my god! Please..." She begged.

It's weird how it took for her to realise what she was doing was wrong, was when she had ran someone she loved over, basically nearly killing them, and also possibly badly damaging her baby niece or possibly killing her. She never meant for this to happen at all, and now that she looked back on the last few weeks she's embarrassed to have even acted like that at all but now it's too late because Ellington's on the floor dying. Probably.

"Why do I not believe you?" Rocky asked, coming down from the door and to the other side of Ross "What's wrong? Why do you look like you're in pain? Did she hit you too?"

Rydel shook her head "No! I didn't hit him! Ellington pushed him out of the way, but he pushed him that hard he fell onto the floor really, really hard. Jesus Christ, I've not only possibly just killed Ellington, but I may have just killed an unborn child too. Oh my god." She cried, running her hands through her hair in frustration at herself, even tugging at it in anger – letting out frustrated sighs.

"Right," Rocky said "remember the last time this happened? Except, you didn't get pushed. Does it hurt as much as that did or worse?" Rocky asked.

"About the sam—ow. Yeah, about the same, maybe worse. I don't know! It just hurts. A lot." Ross said, through pain and tears "Is he okay?" he asked, referring to Ellington who was on the floor in his own blood and being seen to by the paramedics.

Rocky didn't so much as glance to Ellington, instead he was more focused on Ross and the baby. He nodded "He's fine. But seriously, the baby, do you think she's hurt?" Rocky asked.

Ross glared at Rocky by the way he was acting, knowing for a fact he didn't care if Ellington was on the floor dying or not. That ticked Ross off a lot. Instead of taking any comfort from Rocky that he tried to give, Ross pushed him away as best as he could before crawling forwards to where Ellington laid on the floor with the paramedics trying to get him onto a gurney to put in the back of an ambulance. "Is he gonna be okay?" Ross asked.

The paramedic shrugged "We don't know until we get him to the hospital. But someone is going to have to hang around for the police getting here so you can tell them what happened."

Rydel's eyes widened "The... the police?" She asked.

"Yeah, the police... every time there's an accident like this, they always need to come..." the paramedic said slowly, like Rydel was stupid.

Rydel shook her head, getting up from the floor "Oh my, God, I gotta go." She said beginning to panic, about to run towards her car.

Riker grabbed hold of her "No, Rydel, if you run before the police get here, they'll arrest you and put you in prison for god knows how long." he said, not letting go of her.

Rydel wriggled out of Riker's grip, backing away from him "And if I stay, they'll arrest me anyway!" She said, turning around and running for her car.

"No! Rydel! They won't! Come back! If you go it's classed as hit and run! And we are not covering for you!" Riker shouted, running after her as she jumped into her car "RYDEL!" Riker shouted as he heard the engine start and watched as she sped out the alleyway. He sighed heavily and turned around, going back towards where the ambulance was with Ross, Ellington and Rocky.

As Riker walked back over to where Ross was still on the floor, the paramedics shut the back doors of the ambulance and turned around to face them all. She looked down to where Ross was still on the floor "Are you okay?" She asked.

"H-he's fine. He just got pushed to the floor pretty hard, that's all." Rocky said, going over to help him up off the floor but Ross pulled his arm away from him harshly which was a mistake because it only caused him more pain.

"Rocky, there's no point," Riker said, shaking his head like he was done "people were bound to have been recording that VIP session. Everyone is going to know what happened and what's going on in the next few hours. And by tomorrow, it'll be everywhere," he turned to the paramedic "it's okay, you just get him in the back of the ambulance to the hospital and make sure he's okay. We'll help him out." he said, nodding to Ross.

The paramedic nodded and rushed to the front of the ambulance before driving off. Riker grabbed hold of Ross's hands and pulled him up to the floor gently, and wrapped his arms around him so that he didn't fall "You need to be more careful, because that baby will not make it to nine months if accidents like these keep on happening." Riker said, beginning to walk down slowly to where the cars were parked that they had came in.

Rocky went to follow them, but Riker saw him. "No, you stay here," Riker said, slightly pissed "tell Mom and Dad what happened. And stay so when the police get here they can speak to someone who knows what happened."

"Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"Because, Rocky! You've done enough already! That's why!" Riker snapped at him, now being a fair distance away from him. "I'll meet you at the hospital. Alright?" he asked, opening the door and letting Ross into the car as he looked at Rocky.

Rocky sighed heavily "Fine." He said, storming back inside the building through the backstage door.

* * *

Riker waited outside in a quiet hallway of the hospital, waiting for Ross to come out from being seen too. He'd been in the room for at least half an hour now, and he was starting to worry. Even though he knows that the last few times this has happened he's always ended up having to stay over night and everything's been fine, but he can't help but feel more worried about this one. Mainly because he feels that Rydel did hit Ross with the car, and they were lying about it so that Riker or Rocky didn't worry.

Ross wasn't in that much pain the last time something was wrong with the baby.

He had his head in his hands when he heard the door open up to the room. He looked up and saw Ross coming out with Doctor Hartman following behind. "Alright, I'll see you soon, Ross," She said, smiling at him "and be careful for god sake, I'm starting to think you don't want this baby any more." she said, letting out a little laugh. Ross laughed softly. "Bye now." She said, leaving.

"Is everything alright?" Riker asked, beginning to walk down the hallway with Ross slowly.

Ross nodded "Yeah."

Riker fiddled with his fingers nervously as they walked through the hospital "Ross, did you get hit by Rydel's car when she ran Ellington over?" Riker asked, Ross didn't say anything "Ross, please tell me. It's important. I know, obviously, there's nothing wrong with the baby so it's nothing to worry about any more, I just need to know. Did she hit you too? Despite Ellington attempting to push you out of the way?" He asked.

"Look, it didn't hurt that bad—"

"For god sake, Ross! Why didn't you say anything?!" Riker asked, quietly but angrily "you could have been seriously hurt."

"Cos, Rydel answered before I could. She doesn't think she hit me. Besides, she hit my side. If anything it helped me take cover more. I know it's a weird way of putting it, but it did."

Riker rolled his eyes "It's not the point, Ross! You can't lie about stuff like this. From now on, I'm not gonna take anything that you say is the truth any more. What else have you been lying about, huh? Is that baby even Ellington's?"

Ross glared at Riker "No, Riker, it's yours." He said sarcastically. Riker slapped Ross across the head "Ow!" Ross yelped, holding onto his head "Jesus Christ, take a fucking joke."

Riker sighed, draping an arm around him as they walked "Sorry. I'm just worried about you lately."

"Oh, please don't turn into Rocky."

Riker let out a soft laugh "I won't. Don't worry. But c'mon, we need to go find out how Ellington's doing and if our psycho sister has been arrested yet."

* * *

**YAY! Everything's fine-ish! **

**After the next chapter, I'm gonna move onto the final(?) arc of this story which is going to be fun to write. I've been waiting to write it for a while now and I finally get to write it yayayayayayayayyayayayayayay. & I hope you all do too! :D**

_**10 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


End file.
